I Can Only Imagine
by gotta.find.you J O N A S
Summary: The sequel to My Favorite Summer. Shane is back from touring with ConnectThree and Mitchie is all smiles. But what happens when Shane gives Mitchie the surprise of her life? One can only imagine. xSmitchiex xNaitlynx and xJarissax
1. Breakfast Surprise

**If you haven't read My Favorite Summer yet, I suggest you do, because this is the sequel to it and I don't want anyone getting confused by what's happening in this one. After you read My Favorite Summer, I hope you enjoy reading this one. I plan to get the next chapter up soon, but it may have to wait, because I've got another story that I'm trying to update as well. It's called Sonny with A Chance of Jonas and I hope you can check that story out too. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I DO NOT own Camp Rock and that really sucks, but if I did, it would be so totally awesome! ^_^**

* * *

"Mitchie!" My eyes shot opened and I sat up in my bed. I looked around the room, seeing everything I had. My light pink, very light pink walls were covered in posters of ConnectThree, Demi Lovato, The Jonas Brothers and others. My dresser was white and had pink and red hearts on the ends of the drawers and the knobs were red and shaped like music notes, each one different. And my bed, covered in pillows and different colored throws I had gotten while on vacation in Hawaii with my family. "Mitchie, are you up there?" I heard my Mom call from downstairs.

"Yeah!" I shouted back and pushed the covers off my legs.

"Hurry up and get ready, we're going out! Wear something nice." Mom shouted again and I stood up, running my fingers through my hair.

I took a shower, got dressed (pale pink peasant blouse, a floral knee length a-line skirt and black ballet flats), curled my hair, bumping my bangs, and put on my makeup. I looked in the mirror, seeing how much I had changed in the past six weeks. Had it already been six weeks? Wait, six weeks meant Shane was coming back soon. I got up from my vanity chair and ran over to the calendar near my bed. I ran my finger across the current week and stopped on Thursday. I went over two more days and saw Shane's name written in purple ink on Saturday. Shane was coming back in two days! I screamed and ran downstairs.

"What's wrong?" Mom came running over in a panic, looking completely out of breath. I reached the bottom step and wore my biggest smile.

"Shane's coming back in two days!" I said excitedly and started dancing around, not caring if my Mom was watching or not. She just laughed, seeing how happy I was.

"Mitchie, be careful." Mom cautioned me and I finally stopped, still smiling. She shook her head, laughing, and walked away. I stepped off of the last step and onto the hardwood floor, hearing the slight click my ballet flats made when they hit it. I sighed and walked into the family room, sitting down on the couch.

I thought about Shane. He hadn't broke any of his promises yet, well, other than calling me every ten minutes like he said. But I could understand that, I mean, could you imagine ConnectThree being up on stage and Shane having to call me right in the middle of a song? The fans would think he had OCPD (Obsessive Compulsive Phone Disorder) and start rumors, wondering who he could possibly be calling in the middle of "That's Just the Way We Roll"? I shook my head and thought of something else.

"Hey Sweetie," I looked up from yesterdays manicure and saw my Dad, Steve, walk in and sit down beside me. I smiled at him and he rested both arms across the back of the couch. "You look pretty,"

"Thanks Dad," I told him and sighed for the third time. Dad leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, looking over at me.

"Something wrong?" he asked, seeing my expression, full of both excitement and nervousness. I looked at him.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just nervous."

"Might I ask why?"

"It's about Shane, Dad." He formed an "O" with his mouth and nodded slowly. I had to wonder if he even knew who Shane was. But I didn't ask.

"When is he coming back?" Dad asked, sounding somewhat curious, and not so much, at the same time.

"In two days," I told him and suddenly started to daydream.

_Shane and I wrapped in each others arms, lying in a tall grass field, the sun slowly starting to set and the barely noticeable breeze starting to pick up. I look up at him, watching him watch the way I just lay there, feeling his heart beat into my back. I smile and put my hand on the back of his neck. Shane leans his head down and pushes my head up, slowly pressing his lips to mine._

"Mitchie?" I shook my head to escape my thoughts and saw Dad, still sitting beside me, still talking to me and obviously watching me daydream about Shane.

"Sorry, I was... thinking," I told him and she slowly nodded. "What were you saying?"

"I asked if you were excited,"

"Yeah," I said as I nodded "I'm really excited, but I'm still nervous." Dad nodded and put a hand on my back.

"Don't worry, you and Shane will be fine." I nodded and he stood up.

"Thanks Dad," I said as he left the room and waved a hand at me, letting me know he caught the "thank you".

* * *

We arrived at the restaurant. Dad parked the car and we all stepped out, closing our doors at almost the exact same time. We headed inside and Dad told one of the waiters something.

"...Mr Torres and... will be...thank you." Now that got me thinking: _Who was Dad talking about? Were we meeting someone for breakfast?_ I rolled my eyes and followed Mom and Dad when our table was ready.

Mom and Dad sat next to each other and I sat across from Mom, obviously noticing the empty chair next to me.

"Uh, is someone joining us for breakfast?" I asked and they both opened their menus, looking at them and hiding their faces, pretending like they didn't hear me. I arched my brow and put my elbows on the table, resting my head on my knuckles. Why were they acting like that? Was this all of the sudden, "Ignore Mitchie Day"? I sighed and picked up my menu, opening it and looking inside to see what there was.

"Uh, excuse me," Dad said and got up from the table. I looked back at the menu and scanned the breakfast list. _Eggs, more eggs, pancakes, lots more pancakes._ I sighed again and Dad sat back down. I didn't bother to look up.

"Mitchie," My eyes widened and I felt my heart skip a beat. I turned to my left and looked up, not believing what I saw standing right in front of me. It couldn't be? It wasn't possible. How?

"Shane?" I asked, almost a whisper.

"Hey," he said and I suddenly stood up, running over to him and jumping into his arms, letting him spin me around. I cried into his shoulder, staining his white button-down shirt with both sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He set me down and held me head, looking at my tear stained face, much worse than his shirt. He wiped my cheeks and lightly kissed me on the lips, knowing my parents were watching, not doing anything more.

"You're back early," I said and he smiled.

"My manager cut the tour short, well, two days anyway," I smiled and hugged him again. We sat down and Mom handed me a tissue. I blotted (not wiped)my eyes and cheeks and, finally, stopped crying. Shane took my hand under the table and I looked at him, making sure this was all real. And now I knew why Mom wanted me to dress up for breakfast.

"I can't believe you guys didn't tell me," pouted at my parents. The only time they can actually keep a secret and they choose not to tell me. What was this? Opposite day? Mom giggled and put her hand on mine, still giggling away.

"I'm sorry Sweetie, but Shane wanted to surprise you and we couldn't say no," I looked over at Shane, seeing him nodding. Of course he wanted to surprise me, this was Shane Gray we're talking about. The only (yes, the only)guy I've ever dated who knows how to surprise someone when they most need it. How could he get more perfect?

"Did it work?" he asked, knowing full well that it did. I smiled and pushed him with the hand he wasn't holding.

"Yes. Thank you," I stretched up and kissed his cheek, remembering my parents were still in the same room. Sometimes they were an inconvenience, but I still loved them.

After catching up with Shane and letting my parents get to know him better, the two of us headed down to the park holding hands the whole way.

"I still can't believe you're back," I told him and looked up at his face. We were laying out on a blanket near the pond that wove through the park. The temperature was perfect, the sun was exactly where it should be, there was hardly anyone around -which meant less noise and people to bother us- and Shane's shoulder made the perfect head support. He looked over at me, making his signature smile.

"I'm glad I'm back," he confessed. I sat up and turned to him.

"Why?" I asked and he sat up as well.

"Do you know what it's like being stuck in a tour bus with Jason and Nate for six weeks?" he asked, I raised my brow line. "Let's just say I had nightmares about Jason's birdhouse," I made that "aww" face and rubbed his back. A nightmare involving Jason's birdhouse? I wondered, but honestly didn't want to know.

"Well, they came be a handfull sometimes, especially Jason, but we love them anyway, right?" Shane nodded and chuckled. "What?" I asked.

"Jason would not stop talking about Marissa, neither would Nate with Caitlyn," I nodded and realized, they were home too. And knowing Nate, he wouldn't have wanted to wait a minute to see Caitlyn. But I wasn't sure about Jason and Marissa. I had to wonder about_ them_. Shane layed back down and I put my head back on his shoulder, laying my hand on his chest. "I think Jason and Marissa like each other," I turned to him.

"Ya think?" Of course, it was obvious they liked each other. The real question was, were they a thing or not? Shane rolled his eyes and laced his fingers with mine. He was looking especially amazing right then, even though I had stained his white button down shirt with wet tears full of mascara and foundation. At least the stain wasn't big and overly noticeable. "I'm sorry about staining your shirt," I told him and he looked over at me.

"It's ok, I've got plenty of shirts, I can afford another one just like this." I smiled and closed my eyes, listening to his heart beat again. It sounded like a lulluby, the kind you play for a baby to help her fall asleep. I could have fallen asleep right there in Shane's arms if he hadn't suddenly spoke up. "You've changed Mitchie," I opened my eyes and looked at him. "in a good way -you've really grown up."

"Thanks," I smiled and looked into his eyes, those gorgeous hazel brown beauties. I guess I had grown up some. After all, I hadn't seen Shane for six weeks. Maybe I was maturing.


	2. Wanna Do Something Fun?

**Sorry for the wait! I didn't mean for this chapter to take soooo long. I had a hard time thinking of what to write. Anyway, it's finished and it's up so YAY! lol Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll work on the next one soon!**

* * *

"I'm telling you," Shane said, his arm wrapped around my waist as we walked down one of California's many sidewalks. "Will Farrel is awesome in _Talladega Knights_!" he protested and I rolled my eyes at him, laughing at what he was saying.

"Seriously, no. Jim Carey beats him by a mile in _Bruce Almighty._" Now it was Shane's turn to roll his eyes, and he did. "Speaking of miles -Green Mile is amazing," Shane smiled.

"Agreed." I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist. How could things possibly be anymore perfect than they were then? It wasn't possible. Shane and I were back together, my world was peaceful and hopeful -it couldn't get better than this. I looked up at Shane and studied his face, looking over every mole and eyelash. He looked down at me, obviously wondering what I was looking at. "What?" he asked and I chuckled, looking at the ground for a moment. "What?" he asked again, only with more of a whine.

"I don't want to make you more self centered than you already are," Shane's mouth opened wide and he poked my nose. "I'm only joking," I explained.

"Yeah, I know," he smiled. "As you were saying,"

"How did I end up with an amazing guy like you?" he looked away, telling me he was thinking.

"Luck, coincidence, -" he turned to me "- true love?" I giggled and squeezed him tighter. "Hey, whatever it was, I'm sure glad it happend."

"Me too." I smiled and he kissed the top of my head.

**[Shane's POV]**

I had to ask myself the same question. How did I ever end up with an amazing girl like Mitchie? It definitely was not luck, I knew that much. I had to wonder if it really was true love that brought us together, maybe so. And their was no doubt I loved this girl, more than anything -even music- in the world. She knew my weaknesses, my strengths, my favorite things -tv shows, movies, foods, even favorite kind of dog. She knew me better than I knew myself. And here I am, quoting movies and tv shows right now.

So, where did my angel come from? Casa Grande, Arizona. Also known as my birthplace. The place my parents moved from to live in New Jersey where we could, as they put it, "get away from the city and get to know the people of a small town". I rolled my eyes. My parents, the saints of my life. My Father was a pastor in a local New Jersey church. He'd preech on Sundays, telling the word of God to the congregation, which was usually five hundred or more a Sunday. Yes, this was a _big_ New Jersey church. And my Mother? She was the head of the home. The one who got my brothers and I ready for school each morning, made us breakfast, lunch and dinner. She was stern and sweet. The perfect Mother anyone could ask for and I'm sure Nate and Jason would agree.

But back to the subject of Mitchie. Someone with such a beautiful voice and soul -how did she ever become mine? Her long brown hair that fell down her back, reaching just under her bra strap. Her mysterious brown eyes that looked into your soul. And her smile. A smile that made everybody stop and smile back. Everyone loved Mitchie, it was obvious. She was the closest thing to perfect I had ever seen. Only, she had no idea she was. And I never told her because I knew what she would say. "Nobody's perfect, especially not me." But she was so wrong.

I looked down at Mitchie and saw her smiling with her eyes closed. I chuckled and her eyes shot opened, looking up at me.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked. She looked down at her shoes.

"I was just thinking -" she looked back up at me "- do you ever..." she trailed off, chuckling.

"What?" I asked, a smiling come back to my lips.

"It's stupid, I don't even know why I was thinking about it,"

"Mitchie, it can't be that stupid," she sighed and nodded slowly.

"Do you... do you ever think about what our future will be like?" my eyes widened and Mitchie shook her head. "I knew it was stupid,"

"No, no," I quickly spoke up. "I was just... surprised you brought it up. Why?" Of course I thought about our future. I wanted to be with Mitchie forever. But we were still too young. Mitchie was only seventeen, almost eighteen (in two months) and I was just over 19. There was no way we could get married now. But that didn't mean I never thought about it, I did.

"I was just curious, that's all." I nodded.

"Do you?" her eyes widened and she tucked an invisible strand of hair behind her left ear.

"Honestly, I would be lying if I told you I didn't," and just like that, a light turned on inside my head. Mitchie thought about our future too? I sighed quietly with relief and looked in front of us, noticing how far we already walked. I stopped walking and looked up at the sky. It was definitely afternoon. The sky was bright and the sun was at it's highest point. I looked at her and smiled.

"You wanna do something fun?" she tilted her head and gave me a funny look. "What?" I asked, confused.

"What's your idea of fun?" she asked. I shrugged and started walking again, Mitchie stepping along beside me, both of her arms still wrapped around my waist.

"I'll figure something out," she giggled and layed her head on my shoulder.

**[Mitchie's POV]**

Shane had a way of being as mysterious as possible. He liked it that way though. More of a surprise. He didn't have to tell me this, I just knew.

Now what could Shane have possibly surprised me with? Couldn't guess it right if you tried. And I bet you really want to know, don't you? He couldn't have surprised me more if he tried.

"No way!" I shouted with excitement. "Indoor sky diving?" Shane laughed at my excitement and I shoved him slightly. I couldn't help it. Indoor skydiving, to me, looked like the coolest thing ever. I turned back to him and studied his face. "You've done this before, haven't you?" He looked at me.

"Only a couple of times with Nate and Jason," he said and shrugged, like it was no big deal. Yeah right. I felt like shoving him again, but resisted, just smiling at him and leaning against his shoulder. "Are you ready to do this?" he asked and looked at me.

"Heck yeah! Let's do this, baby!" I shouted in a tough girl voice and slapped my hands together. Only I slapped my hands together too hard and felt the sting instantly. "Oooouchhh!" I yelled and bit my lip, shaking my hands to cool them off. Shane chuckled and wrapped his arm across my shoulder.

"And that's why your not a tough girl," he grabbed my left hand and pressed it to his lips, kissing it. I smiled and we went to rent our jumpsuits.

"Three... two... one... go!" The instructor yelled and Shane jumped from the outer ring to the center, being lifted from his feet and hovering above my head. I smiled as he started showing off, doing back flips, rolls and the famous Superman move.

"Show off!" I shouted at him and he turned to me, doing another back flip. I rolled my eyes and Shane came back over to the outer ring. I watched him walk over to me and hold out his hand.

"Do it with me!" he shouted over the loud noise and smiled. I bit my lip, wondering if I should do it. It looked easy, but I was starting to get that scared feeling in my stomach. "I promise I wont let go!" Shane reassured me and I took a deep breath, taking his hand and waiting for the instructor to count down again.

"Three... two... one... go!" Shane and I jumped forward and were instantly lifted off our feet. I looked over at Shane and started laughing. He stuck out his other hand and made a rolling motion with his pointer finger. My eyes widened, but I nodded my head anyway. Shane counted down with his fingers. Three, two, one, go! I held onto his hand tight and we rolled forward, somehow rolling a whole circle. I laughed again. We did a few more tricks -the Superman and a full back-flip- and jumped back out to the outer ring. They shut the jet fan off and my ears were ringing.

"That was awesome!" I told Shane and he laughed, hugging me. I would never forget that.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I thought it was good.**

**FUN FACT: The Jonas Brothers actually went Indoor Skydiving on the first season of Living the Dream and it looked like so much fun!**

**Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks! ;)**


	3. TwoThirds of ConnectThree

**SORRY! I had this finished on Monday, but couldn't put it up because my internet wasn't working for some strange reason and then FanFic had that test they were doing yesterday and I couldn't login to post. Anyway, it's up now and I hope you guys have been patient. Thanks!**

**Oh BTW, this chapter is NOT Mitchie's POV, it's Nate and Jason's. Nate's is first and then there will be a [Jason's POV] telling you when his starts. Okay, hope you like!**

* * *

I was nervous. Yes, even a guy like me -so serious and mature, and usually the decision maker of ConnectThree- can get nervous. But could I help it? Of course not. I hadn't seen her in six weeks. I didn't even know if I could remember what she looked like. Had she changed since I last saw her? Was her hair longer? Was she still her hyper self? I didn't know.

If you still do not know who I'm talking about, it's Caitlyn. Caitlyn Gellar. Yes, the future music producer, the beautiful brown eyed beauty, the girl with the curly light brown hair that bounced around her shoulders. Yes, that Caitlyn Gellar. My fun-loving girlfriend. Hopefully, she still was. After all, there were other guys on this earth, some, that were much better looking than me and Caitlyn, well, she was beautiful as well. Who knows what could happen in six weeks, alone without a boyfriend and no one to talk to.

"Thanks Henry," I said to the ConnectThree limo driver. He turned around and tipped his hat at me. I stepped out of the limo and onto the grass lawn. I closed the door and looked ahead, seeing the home in front of me. The house of Caitlyn Gellar. I sighed and walked up the sidewalk that lead to the front porch. _Should I ring the doorbell or knock on the door? And should I ring once or knock three times?_ I had to stop questioning whether or not to knock or ring. At this point, I was sweating like crazy, wondering if Caitlyn would even care that I came back to see her after six weeks apart. And what if she had a boyfriend, a different boyfriend, one who wasn't me. I knocked twice and waited, shoving my hands in the back pockets of my skinny jeans. I heard movement and noticed the sound was getting louder. The doorknob turned and the door was pulled open, revealing a seventeen-something-girl dressed in black skinny jeans, red chucks and a white v-neck t-shirt that read _PEACE, LOVE, MUSIC & LIFE _down the front. She looked straight at me and her eyes widened. Her mouth was the next to widen and she screamed like the teenage girls at all the ConnectThree concerts.

"Nate!" she lundged forward and wrapped her arms around my neck, making me spin around and almost fall to the ground. I chuckled and Caitlyn, arms still wrapped around my neck, pulled away slightly and kissed my lips, pressing with such passion, I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to breathe. _Wow, this is amazing. Caitlyn has never kissed me like this before. Did I mention amazing?_ Caitlyn slowly pulled away and looked at me, studying my face. "Sorry, was that alright?" she asked, looking innocent with a smile, that said she was absolutely guilty. I chuckled and nodded.

"Of course, it was perfect." she pecked my lips quickly and rested her head on my shoulder. Yeah, I think she missed me, just a little. Caitlyn lifted her head and looked at me. I put my arms around her waist.

"Why are you back so soon? I thought you guys still had like two more days," she gave me a confused look and reached up with a hand, re-placing a piece of hair on my head.

"Our producer told us that, since we did such a good job, we could get off early."

"Awesome!" she smiled and noticed the wide-eyed expression on my face. She turned around and saw who I was looking at. "Mom,"

"Caitlyn, is there something you need to tell me?" Mrs. Gellar said and gave me "the look". Yes, that look that says "who are you and why are your arms around my 17 year-old daughter?". I pulled my hands away faster than a cheetah could run and shoved them in my back pockets.

"Uhh..." Caitlyn trailed off and I could see she wasn't about to finish. I had to step in.

"Mrs. Gellar, you have a beautiful home," I spoke up and she tilted her head. "I'm Nate Gray. It's a pleasure to meet you," I stuck out one of my hands and she slowly brought hers out, shaking mine.

"Um, thank you, Nate," she gave me a slight smile and our hands separated as she turned back to Caitlyn. "Sweetheart, could you please explain?" asked and Caitlyn looked at me, worried. I smiled and nodded at her. She turned back to her Mother and away from me, her Mother crossing her arms across her chest.

"Mom," she started the conversation I was hoping would go well. "Nate and I are... dating," at this point, Caitlyn was probably biting her lip.

"I figured that much. Go on," Caitlyn took a breath and continued.

"Well, we met at camp and started going out then," Caitlyn's Mom nodded. "but then the guys had to go on this six week tour and I could only ever call, e-mail, text or video chat with Nate until now." Caitlyn looked at me and bit her lip. She turned back to her Mom and sighed. "Mom, please forgive me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I really am." Mrs. Gellar uncrossed her arms and slowly rubbed her index finger across her temple.

"Caitlyn," she spoke in a soft, gentle tone. "thank you for telling me now, but there's no way I'm letting you get away with this." Mrs. Gellar put her hands on her hips and her mood changed suddenly. "You're grounded for one week."

"What?" Caitlyn screeched and, even though I could only see the back of her head, I could tell her mouth was hanging open.

"You heard me. You are not allowed to go out with Nate until your grounding is officially over."

"But Mom, you..." Caitlyn trailed off, obviously noticing the same thing I did. Her Mom just said we could go out... after her grounding was over, of course. But she said yes! "Are you serious?" Caitlyn asked, a shocked look, probably, on her face.

"Yes, now say goodbye to Nathaniel and go to your room." Mrs. Gellar said and walked back into the house, obviously heading back into the kitchen. Caitlyn turned to me, wearing a goofy smile. "That was... different."

"Did your Mom just call me Nathaniel?" Caitlyn chuckled and wrapped her arms around my neck once more, pressing her lips to mine. A week, I could do that... right?

**[Jason's POV]**

I felt like I was going to pee my pants. I was super nervous sweating like crazy. Luckily I had took the liberty to drive myself in my own car. At least no one, like Nate or Shane, would have been able to make fun of me while I drove my sweaty, pee filled self to her house.

Yes, her. Marissa Cooperdale. The girl I fell for during camp. Just thinking about her now makes me all sweaty and nervous. Did all girls do that to guys or was it just me? Because Nate and Shane never seem nervous when they're with Caitlyn and Mitchie. Maybe it was just me.

I pulled up to the curb and looked at the house, checking to see if the house number matched the number I had wrote down on my arm. 104. That was it. I took a deep breath, shut off the engine and stepped out of my royal blue convertible. I closed the door and walked around the front of my car to reach the sidewalk. I followed the concrete ground up to the front door, stopping and staring at it.

"Come on, Jason, you can do this!" I whispered to myself and lightly slapped my cheeks. _I can do this._ I raised my fist and knocked three times, waiting for the door to fly open. And it did, but it wasn't who I was expecting.

"Yes, may I help you?" A _huge_ gorilla like human man was standing in my view of the inside of the house. My eyes widend and I got really scared all of the sudden.

"Uh..." I trailed off.

"Are you lost kid?" the gorilla said in a gruff voice.

"Uh, I'm... looking for, uh... M-Marissa," At this point, I was a wreck. Sweat was seeping through my shirt and I didn't smell too hot either.

"Marissa! Some smelly sweaty kid is looking for you!" My mouth shot open and the gorilla walked away.

All of the sudden a tall, skinny beauty with brown hair and ocean blue eyes came into view, wearing ripped skinny jeans, pink flip-flops and a light blue t-shirt that made her eyes even more blue, if that was even possible. She looked up at me and her mouth shot open, just like mine.

"Jason?" she asked, looking shocked.

"Hey Marissa," she screeched and came at me, pulling me into a big bear hug. _Ahhh. Nice and warm._ I thought and smiled. Then she backed away, getting a funny look on her face.

"Uh, Jason, did you shower this morning?" My eyes widend and I felt my cheeks get hot.

"Uh, yeah, I did. Sorry, I guess I sweated off all my deodorant."

"Why were you sweating?"

"I uh... I was nervous about coming here," I said and she instantly had the cutest puppy dog face ever.

"Aww, Jason. You were nervous about coming here and seeing me?" I nodded shyly. She took my hand and smiled. "Come on, I'll get you something dry to wear." we walked inside and their house was bigger than it looked. A spiral staircase, hardwood floors, and seaweed green walls. She pulled me up the staircase and we turned to the right, heading down the hall to the end, walking in the last room.

"Wow," I said under my breath. Marissa let go of my hand and walked over to a closet.

"This is my older brother's room. He just left for college three weeks ago so, he wont be using any of his left-at-home clothes," I watched as she pulled out a couple shirts, studying them and walking back over to me. "Here. You can try them on in the bathroom down the hall. I think they should fit." I nodded and looked at the shirts. "Oh, and there's some deodorant on the-"

"Uh, I think I have some deodorant in my car," I interrupted her. She nodded and smiled. I walked out of the room and down the hall. A door was standing open and I figured it was the bathroom. I walked in and closed the door, hanging the shirts on the door handle I pulled my soaked shirt off and threw it on the floor. I took one of the shirts off the hanger and pulled it on. Marissa was right, it did fit, perfectly. I looked in the mirror and smiled at the shirt. It said in big black letters, _SAVE THE BIRDS_. I loved this girl.

I walked back into her brother's room and she turned around, looking at me.

"Love it!" she smiled and walked over. "Don't worry about your shirt, I'll wash it and you can pick it up tomorrow," I nodded and we headed down stairs, hand in hand. We headed out to my car and, before Marissa got in, I swiped my underarms with deodorant. _Ahhh. Much better._

* * *

**LOVE IT? I did anyway lol. Okay, a few things to point out: **

**1) Remember in My Favorite Summer when I made Caitlyn's last name Miller? Well, I changed it to Gellar. The only reason it ended up being Miller in MFS is because I couldn't remember her last name at the time (brain fart) and needed a decoy.**

**2) Marissa's last name. I have no idea why I chose Cooperdale. I think I might have been thinking about Sonny with A Chance (Chad Dylan Cooper) and Ashley Tisdale(not together of course, cause that would just be weird). Anyway, if you guys have any better last names for her, let me know. ;)**

**3) At the end of this chapter when Jason's thinking to himself; I just had to put that in. _Ahhh. Much better._ I LOVE that song BTW! xD**

**And 4) PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER! THANK YOU! LOVE YOU!**


	4. Perfect Day

**Okay, back to Mitchie's POV (point of veiw for those who don't know). I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's a little fluffy, but I just can't help it when it comes to Smitchie! Anyway, hope you can review and let me know what you think of it. I would love it if you guys would review like you did during MFS. Anyway, again, please enjoy and thank you for sticking with me and reading all these chapters! BTW, I did remove that authors note from before, so if you go looking for it, it wont be there.**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

"OMG!" I said as soon as I snapped my phone shut. Shane looked at me, concerned, when he obviously shouldn't be looking that way. We were sitting on a bench, waiting for the ConnectThree limo to pick us up. Apparently, Shane never thought to get a rental car. I had rolled my eyes at that and just forgot it even happened.

"What's wrong?" he asked and I shoved my phone in my jacket pocket.

"Nate went to Caitlyn's and surprised the heck out of her," Shane's expression relaxed and a smile crept onto his lips. "but her Mom saw them all lovey-dovey on the front porch and now Caitlyn's grounded." Shane smirked and gave a small chuckle. "What?" I asked, smiling.

"_Nate_ got Caitlyn grounded."

"Are you serious?" I asked, not believing him. How could Nate get Caitlyn grounded for one week? He never did anything remotely mean, because he was always nice to everyone, even Shane and Jason.

"Yes, I'm serious. I bet you Nate had his arms all wrapped around Caitlyn, probably like this," Shane stood up from the bench we both sat on and grabbed my hand, pulling me up. He pulled me close, wrapping his arms around my waist and smiled. "and Caitlyn was probably doing this," Shane put my arms around his neck and placed his arms back around my waist.

"Oh, so you think this got Caitlyn grounded?" I asked, smirking.

"Possibly, but then again, what do I know?" I chuckled and shook my head.

"Well, I bet you're wrong."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I bet the reason Caitlyn got grounded was not because of Nate, but because of herself,"

"And could you please explain why this would be possible?" Shane asked, sounding like a science teacher.

"Absolutely," I said proudly with a smile on my face. "Caitlyn never told her Mom about Nate."

"What? No," Shane shook his head. "Of course, Caitlyn told her Mom, why wouldn't she?" And this was why Caitlyn was _my_ best friend, _not_ Shane's.

"Because she forgot,"

"And how do you know that?"

"Because you guys were on tour, because Nate and Caitlyn weren't constantly communicating oh and, wait for it... She just forgot she never told her parents. That's how I know," Shane raised his brow. "Plus, that's what Caitlyn told me on the phone," Shane's mouth shot open and he pulled me even closer. I giggled and kissed his lips, getting him to close them, halfway anyway.

_Beep, beep._ I jumped slightly and turned to see the guys' limo pulling up to the curb. Shane quietly chuckled and let go of me, taking my hand.

Shane opened the door, saying, "Ladies first," and smiled at me. I giggled.

"Why, thank you, Sir," I stepped in and scooted over to let Shane in. He slid in and closed the door, sliding as close to me as he could. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I lay my head on his. I only had one word to describe that moment: Perfect.

* * *

I glanced out the window of the ConnectThree limo and suddenly became wide-eyed. I knew what street we were on. We were on my street. I turned to Shane and saw a smile on his face.

"Please tell me we're not on my street already," I said.

"Alright, we're not on your street," he said.

"Are you trying to make a joke?" I asked.

"No, I just don't like it when you're upset." I smiled and lay my head back on his shoulder, living out each second before the limo finally comes to a stop in front of my house.

One hundred and twenty-three seconds later, the limo came to a stop in front of my house. I sighed and looked up at Shane as Henry, their limo driver, shut off the engine. Shane smiled slightly and took a breath, leaning over and opening the door. He stepped out and held out his hand. I pouted to myself and took it, stepping out myself.

Why do perfect days have to end? Why can't they just last as long as you want? It doesn't make any sense. Why have a perfect day if it's just going to end? This is my biggest question.

Shane wrapped me in his most comforting hug and we walked up the sidewalk to my front porch. I wanted to walk as slow as I could, but Shane wasn't letting me.

"Mitchie, come on," Shane grabbed my arm and pulled me along, laughing at my child-like state. We reached the front porch and Shane suddenly pulled me into his arms. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent, letting it tingle my nose with it's hints of leather and maple wood. A smile came to my lips and I felt Shane's breath on my neck. I bit my lip and lifted my head from his shoulder, looking into his eyes.

"Today was amazing Shane, thank you for coming back early," he chuckled quietly and nodded.

"You're welcome." he took my hand and started tapping his finger tips against mine. "So, you got anything planned for tomorrow, hopefully something, involving me?" he asked. Apparently he didn't want that perfect day to end either. I laughed and put my other hand over the top of his tapping hand, closing it in mine.

"Of course," I told him and he smiled.

"Great," he said and leaned down, pressing his lips to mine. I kissed him back and put my hand on his chest, pushing him away before I changed my mind.

"Goodnight Shane," I told him and smiled, opening the front door and stepping in, waving at him from inside. He smirked at me and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Goodnight Mitchie,"

* * *

**So, can I get your opinion on this chapter? And who wants me to do the next chapter from Jason's POV? Let me know! Thanks xD**


	5. Bird in My House?

**Whoop! Whoop! Okay, here goes another POV from Jason Gray (yes, I am calling him that). Hope you guys enjoy Jason's birdhouse addiction and maybe even Marissa's. Also, a shout-out to Annie LOVES JB for leaving such nice reviews! BTW, you should get an account on here, it's totally free and fun for all! xD Anyway, here goes Jason's wacky-fun-loving-birdhouse-crazed mind! REVIEW!**

* * *

Once Marissa and I had been in my car for five minutes, I no longer felt nervous, well, not as much as before. I was still nervous and a little sweaty, but other than that, I was pretty good. And whenever we came to a stoplight, I'd look down at the shirt I was wearing and smile. It reminded me of Camp Rock and how much fun I'd had there with Shane, Nate, Caitlyn, Mitchie and -sighs with much delight- Marissa.

"Where are you taking me, Jason?" Marissa asked, sounding so kid-like. I loved that about her. She wasn't afraid to act like she was ten years old, when in reality, she was seventeen and a half years old. She was definitely my kind of girl.

I turned to her, smiling and saying, "I can't tell you, otherwise, it won't be a secret." She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Marissa, please, I can't stand it," I said, looking away from her and back to the road, which I _should_ be looking at, instead of Marissa.

"Fine." she said in a calm voice and I smiled.

So, I'm back to my previously asked question: Did all girls make boys get crazy sweaty and, might I also add, confused? It couldn't have been just me, right? I couldn't be the only one, it wasn't possible. With over...er, more girls in the world than I can count, Marissa couldn't be the only one confusing boys, could she?

I carefully pulled into the parking lot of the secret place I was taking Marissa and parked my car, shutting off the engine and turning to her. I watched her study the building and saw a confused look show up on her face. My smile disappeared.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. She unbuckled her seat belt and turned to me.

"What's -" she pointed at the building "- _Bird in My House_?"

"It's a crafts shop just for making birdhouse's, silly," I said. "don't you like it?"

"Of course, I like it -I love it!" she smiled big and hugged me. _Oh no! The sweating is coming back!_ Marissa pulled away and grabbed her purse, stepping out of my car. I could feel the sweat forming, so I quickly flapped my arms up and down, trying to dry my underarms as much as possible. "Uh..." I looked up and saw Marissa staring at me. "What are you doing?" she asked, an odd look on her face. I quickly lowered my arms and felt my face get hot.

"Uh, I was... uh..."

"Sweating again?" she asked. I nodded and she giggled, walking over to my side and opening the door, grabbing my hand and pulling me out. "Maybe you should stick to muscle shirts and tanks for now," she giggled again and we walked inside _Bird in My House._

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Jase," Marissa spoke through her laughing. I couldn't help but smile when she laughed. Her laugh was so sweet and amazing. "That's no excuse for a birdhouse!" she told me and snorted, which made her blush and stop laughing completely. "Sorry,"

"Hey, I like your laugh and your snort," she blushed again.

"Jason, please, my snort is nothing-"

"Hey, I can do it too," I told her and gave her my best snort. "See?" I did it again. Marissa just giggled and pushed me slightly. Did all girls do that when they thought a guy was funny? I'd have to ask Shane or Nate later.

"Jase, you are amazing," she said, her face finally losing it's redness.

"So are you," I smiled and played with the pile of nails on the work bench. All of the sudden, Marissa reached over and put her hand on top of mine, making me feel like it was cold outside, only we weren't outside, we were inside. I looked up at her and noticed her bit her lip. _Why is she biting her lip?_ I thought to myself and saw that she was leaning towards me. What was she doing to and why was she leaning towards me? Was she going to yell at me? But I did nothing wrong, right?

Now her eyes were closed and she was maybe, three inches from my face, puckering her lips. Was she going to kiss me? She was going to kiss me, wasn't she? Oh my gosh, she was going to kiss me!

I closed my eyes and waited for her to kiss me. I waited and waited, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw Marissa back where she was two minutes ago, biting her lip again. She had her hands together in her lap and she looked down at them, a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry Jason, I just..." she trailed off and sighed. I sighed quietly and nodded.

"It's okay, I get it," she looked up and smiled at me.

"I like you, a lot, but can we just... take it slow?" I smiled and padded her hand.

"Okay," she wiped her cheeks and took a breath. Was she just crying?

"Shall we get back to making birdhouse's?" she asked, sounding bright and cheering once again.

"Absolutely!" I said, excitedly and we went back to work.

* * *

**Like it? I hope so. I'm not completely statisfied with it, but oh well, it will do for now. BTW, sorry it's short. I didn't plan on it, it just kind of happened. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Buses and Jealousy

**So, chapter 6. This is it. *SIGHS* Sorry guys, I'm just kind of I don't know... blah today. I hope this chapter makes up for my crappy attitude towards anyone. Thanks for reading and please stay with me on this one! xD Also, it's back at Mitchies POV.**

**Annie LOVES JB; You don't have to put up stories to join the site, but I bet you're a good writer, you just don't know it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Camp Rock or any of the characters from the movie. I DO own Marissa Cooperdale, but I wish I owned Shane and Mitchie and Jason too lol If only.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning, turning over in my canopy bed and looking at my alarm clock. 7:09 AM. I pushed the covers from my body and touched my feet to the cold floor, feeling the cold rush through my body. I sighed and stood up, stretching my arms over my head. I tousled my hair and walked out of my room, across the hall, to the bathroom. I grabbed a hair tie from the counter and pulled my hair back, putting my hair in a bun on the back of my head. I then grabbed a light blue headband and used it to hold my bangs back from my face. I washed my face and after I finished, headed back into my room and got dressed for school. Yes, I know what you're thinking: School? Why on earth are you talking about getting ready for school? Isn't this supposed to be a not-boring story? Yeah, it is, but it doesn't change the fact that I have to go to school, just like everyone else.

Ok, back to the story. I finished getting dressed, -red chucks, black skinny jeans, hot pink tank top and white off the shoulder tee that said _Kiss me and you'll get a free hug-_ did my makeup, did my hair and headed downstairs, going into the kitchen for breakfast. Mom was in there, making waffles, mixed berry waffles. Mom looked up and smiled at me. "Hi Sweetie,"

"Hi Mom," I smiled back and sat down at the island, breathing in the warm smell of mixed berry waffles. Mom brought a plate over, two waffles with syrup, and sat it in front of me. "Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome." I took a bite and smiled again. I loved my Mom's homemade waffles. She made the best ones. "So," Mom spoke up. "how was your date with Shane?" I looked up from my plate and saw her intensely wiping her hands on her apron.

"It was amazing, I missed him so much." Mom nodded and I suddenly spaced out, thinking about Shane. Yesterday he had looked so mature and I could see stubble on his chin, just barely, but it was there. He was going to turn twenty in four months and soon I would be turning eighteen. It seemed like we were growing up so fast. Why did it seem like that? Maybe because I hadn't seen him for six weeks and just yesterday I finally got him back? But I just wished it would slow down, just a little.

"Mitchie?" Mom said and pulled me from my thoughts. I shook my head and looked at her.

"Yeah?" I asked, not knowing if she had just asked me a question or what. Mom shook her head and chuckled.

"I don't even have to guess who you were just thinking about," I rolled my eyes and took another bite of my waffles. "Hey," I looked back up at Mom. "It's 7:54, you'd better hurry and get outside before you miss the bus... again," I rolled my eyes once more and swallowed my food.

"Mom, that was one time. Besides, it wasn't even my fault, it was Dad's," I stood up and popped another piece of waffle in my mouth. "Thanks for breakfast Mom," I told her and walked over to the stairs, grabbing my backpack from the bottom step and walking over to the door, grabbing my phone and MP3 from the charging mat. I walked outside and waited for the bus.

Sitting on the curb outside my house gave me time to think, mostly about Shane. We were boyfriend and girlfriend, a couple, a thing, dating, but it felt like so much more. I wanted to move forward with Shane, make our relationship more than it was, make it better. We already had an amazing relationship, but it wasn't absolutely perfect yet.

All of the sudden, my phone started playing my ringtone "Goodnight and Goodbye" by the Jonas Brothers. I smiled once I saw who was calling. I opened it up and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked like I had no idea who it was.

"Hey Mitchie," Shane said in that super smooth voice.

"May I ask who's calling?" I asked, still pretending I had no idea who it was on the other end.

"Ha ha, you know it's me, Mitchie, you have caller id,"

"Sorry mister, but I'm not allowed to talk to strangers," I said in a ten year-old voice.

"Fine, then I guess we're not going out tonight," he said, but I knew he wasn't serious.

"I know you don't mean that,"

"Ha!" I rolled my eyes.

"Crap Shane! I was just getting good." How did he know I was going to say that? I guess he just knew me that well.

"Mitch, I know you so well," and what did I just get done saying? "Look, I was just calling to see when you wanted to go out,"

"Oh I don't know? Maybe around... five? Is that good for you?" I asked and heard him chuckle.

"Five is perfect for me." I could hear the smile in his voice. Of course five was perfect for him, he was on break from touring and had nothing to do. That suddenly made me feel bad for him and Nate and Jason. Although, Jason was probably living it up with his girlfriend right now. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Shane on the other end.

"Great. So, what are we gonna do?" I asked and saw the bus coming from the corner of my street. I stood up and stepped back a few feet, not wanting to get hit by the bus.

"Let's just call it... a surprise,"

"Shane come on, you_ gotta _give me more info than that!" I whined and the bus pulled up, coming to a screeching stop. I covered my other ear and waited for it to stop.

"Whoa, what was that?" Shane asked.

"It was just my school bus. Hey, I gotta go, ok?"

"Ok. I'll see you later?"

"Of course," I smiled and the bus door swung open.

"I love you, Mitchie,"

"I love you too, Shane." I said and snapped my phone shut, sliding it back in my front pocket. I climbed on the bus and walked down the isle, spotting Sierra, my best friend not from camp, sitting on the right side of the isle. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey Mitchie," she said and waved, moving her book bag so I could sit beside her. I smiled, sitting down as the bus started to move.

"Hey Sierra, what's up?" I asked and pulled a tube of chapstick from my backpack, taking the cap off and sliding it across my lips. _Ahh, blueberry lemonade._ I rubbed my lips back and forth and put the cap back on the tube.

"Well, my parents just gave me unlimited minutes so now we can text all the time!" she said excitedly.

"I don't know about that. My boyfriend texts me and so does Caitlyn, I can't text you twenty-four/seven, Sierra," her excited expression turned into a frown.

"It's no fair, you've got a boyfriend and he's -"she leaned closer and whispered "-Shane Gray for crying out loud!" I rolled my eyes.

"Sierra, you've had hot boyfriends before, why are you whining?" I asked, shoving my backpack under the seat. Why was she whining about me having Shane Gray as my boyfriend? She has had hot boyfriend before. Why? Unless... "You're jealous!" I said and her face turned red.

"No I'm not!" she shot back quickly which told me she definitely was jealous of Shane and I.

"Sierra, you shouldn't hide this from me. If you're jealous, just tell me, I'm your best friend and I should know these things, especially when they're about me." I said and pointed to myself.

"Mitchie, I am -" I raised my brow at her "- a little jealous," I raised both this time. "Alright, I'm a lot jealous, happy?"

"Yes, thank you for admitting it,"

"Yeah, yeah" she waved her hand around and rolled her eyes, turning to the window. I rolled mine as well and pulled out my MP3, putting the earbuds in my ears and hitting shuffle on my MP3. The music started and I let it take me away for the next thirty minutes.

* * *

**Was it that bad? Please tell me it wasn't. I hope it didn't suck too much. Anyway, sorry it was kind of short, I'll try harder with the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Who Will I Be?

**Sorry, I planned on finishing it yesterday, but couldn't because it was getting late and my time on the computer was up. Anyway, I guess it's finished now and you all can read it! YAY! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Sierra and I were in our last period, French class. We were sitting right beside each other, whispering a conversation that we hoped our teacher, Miss. Fenne, wouldn't be able to hear. I watched Miss. Fenne walk to the front of the room and sit down on the front of her desk. I sat back up right in my chair and tried to act like I wasn't talking to Sierra.

"Alright class, can anyone tell me how you say, "Welcome to my home, please come in"?" Miss. Fenne asked the class and, like always, Sierra raised her hand, waiting for the teacher to call on her to speak. "Sierra," Miss. Fenne pointed at her. Sierra cleared her throat and spoke.

"Bienvenue chez moi, venez." I smiled and rolled my eyes. Sierra, my french speaking american friend from California.

"Perfect Sierra," Miss. Fenne smiled and stood up from her desk and walked around to the chalkboard, writing something down, obviously in French.

I leaned over to Sierra and whispered, "Show off." she smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. I rolled my eyes and spaced out for the rest of the period, thinking about what would happen after school was over: my night with Shane.

* * *

The last bell rang and I headed to my locker before anyone could talk to me. I reached my locker and unlocked my lock, twisting it left and right and then left again. I opened it and took my backpack off my shoulder, unzipping it and pulling out the books I wouldn't need, shoving them into my locker and grabbing the books I would need from my locker, stuffing them into my backpack.

"Hey Mitch?" I looked up and saw Sierra walking over. Was she not done talking to me or did she just forget my night was already full?

"Yes Sierra?" I replied, zipping my backpack closed and hanging it back on my shoulder.

"Like, am I the only one at school who knows about... you and Shane?" she whispered the last part and I nodded.

"And you're the only person at school I _am_ telling. So please, keep your mouth shut, Sierra." I said and she nodded.

"Don't worry Mitch, I promise I'll keep it a secret." she smiled and I laughed as we both headed outside to the buses, climbing on one and taking our seats.

We chatted about my summer at Camp Rock and how much fun I'd had with Shane and the rest of my fellow camp rockers, and we also talked about Sierra's summer vacation with her family down in Texas and how almost no one actually wore cowboy attire. I guessed that was just another one of those stereotypes.

And another topic that had somehow found it's way onto our lips was the topic of College. Sierra told me she had applied to three Colleges in California; California State University, Cambridge and Everest. She had also applied for one in Florida; South University. I couldn't believe she had it all planned out, I hadn't even hardly tried.

I was almost eighteen and still did not know where I was going for College. Maybe something in music or photography, but I still wasn't completely sure. My plans for the future were starting to look quite blurry and not getting any clearer by the looks of it.

"So got any plans for the weekend?" I asked her and my phone started playing, "Wait for Me" by Shane Harper, notifying me of a new text message.

"I've got a study date with Ian Williams," my eyes widened.

"Ian Williams from Seience class?" Sierra nodded. "Ooooh, Sierra, you've got a date!" I squealed, a big smile plastered on my face.

"It's not a date, Mitch, it's a _study_ date." I nodded and rolled my eyes, pulling my phone out of my pocket and flipping it open. _Shane._ I smiled and opened the text. It read:

_"Hey Mitch, I hope you're in the mood for something wet. haha! Love u - Shane"_

"Who texted you?" Sierra suddenly asked, looking over at me.

"Uh, Shane did. He was just texting me about later. He said he hopes I'm "in the mood for something wet", whatever that's supposed to mean." Sierra shrugged and looked away, playing with a string from her hoodie. I looked back at my phone and wondered what Shane could possibly be planning. _Something wet._ I thought. _What are you planning Shane Gray?_

* * *

"See ya later!" I told Sierra and we went our separate ways down the sidewalk, heading to our homes for the rest of the night, well, less than half of my night anyway.

During the five minute walk to my house, I thought about life, my future and what it would be like. With Shane, of course, I knew I'd be with Shane for a long time, I just did not know how long that would be. Would Shane and I last ten years? Five years? One year? It was impossible for me to know exactly what would happen to Shane and I in the future, but I was sure of one thing - we were strong enough for now.

Another thing that happened to cross my mind was my future alone: what was I going to do with my life? Would I go to college? Would I even get in? Or would I follow my dream of singing and just hold off college until I could afford it, if I could afford it, with a record deal? The thought of touring with ConnectThree came to mind and I smiled, feeling my heart flutter as I pictured myself up onstage with Nate, Jason... and Shane. I would be able to see Shane as often as I want. But it was just a dream for now. For now anyway.

I reached my yard and followed the path of the sidewalk, turning when I was supposed to and stepping up onto the porch when it came. I pulled my key out of my back left pocket and put it in the key hole, turning it and opening the door. I stepped inside my house and set my key on the table by the door.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" I shouted and walked over to the stairs, letting my backpack fall to the floor. I headed into the kitchen and over to the fridge, opening the door and looking inside. I put my finger to my chin and thought as I looked at all the food in the fridge. I let my finger fall and grabbed a plastic container of blueberries, closing the fridge door and taking the lid off of the container. I took a blueberry and popped it in my mouth. I walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs to my room, closing my door and walking over to my nightstand, setting the container of blueberries on it. I sat down on the edge of my bed and lifted my pillow, pulling out an old tattered notebook that said, "Mitchies Songs" on the front. I smiled at it and opened it to a clean page.

This was my song book. Yes, the notebook that held all the songs I had ever written, well, worth writing down anyway. It was my safety net, my keepsake, my shell. Before Camp Rock, I never would have shown my songs to anyone or sang them out loud for that matter. But Shane and Camp Rock changed my life. Camp made me realize that I had talent and that it needed to be heard by someone, other than my parents. And Shane, he helped me realize I was important and gave me love like no one before.

I grabbed a pencil from my nightstand and started writing down the lyrics in my head. _"How to choose, who to be? Well, let's see, there are so many choices now..." _I sighed and thought for a second before adding more lyrics. _"Play guitar, be a movie star. In my head a voice says, "why not try everything? Why stop? Reach for any dream" I can rock, 'cause it's my life and now's the time..."_

I closed my song book and set in on my bed, reaching over to my nightstand and popping another blueberry in my mouth. I stood up and walked over to my closet, wondering what to wear for my night with Shane. His text had said something about wet stuff. I rolled my eyes and pulled out a couple cami's -a hot pink one and a white one- and slung them over my shoulder.

_Knock, knock._ I turned from my clothes and saw my door open. It was my Mom.

"Hey Sweetie," she smiled and opened the door farther, stepping in.

"Hey Mom," I smiled back and turned back to my clothes, searching through them.

"Whatcha doing?" Mom asked and I walked over to my dresser, opening the second drawer and digging through my jeans.

"I'm getting ready -I'm going out with Shane later." Mom nodded and walked over to my vanity, looking at my things: makeup, hair tools, hair ties. Mom picked up a tube of lip gloss and twisted it in her hands.

"I remember when you first asked me if you could wear makeup," she chuckled, I smiled.

"Yeah, and when I tried to put on the mascara, I poked my eye," I remembered it and squinted the eye I had poked with the mascara wand.

"And now you're a makeup expert." Mom's voice broke at her last words and she set down the lip gloss.

"Mom, please don't cry," I asked her. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm turning eighteen in two months, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna leave right away." she sniffled and wiped her eyes. I walked over and hugged her. She hugged me back and let out a sob.

"You're growing up -" she sniffled a couple times "- too fast." I rubbed her back and felt myself starting to well up.

"Mom, please, you're making me cry too," I blinked a few times and felt the tears stream down my cheeks. I wasn't planning on looking like I cried when Shane showed up, but apparently that was going to happen whether I liked it or not.

* * *

**BTW, Happy Late Easter! xo.**


	8. My Emotions

**Alight, get ready for something kind of emotional. It's Mitchie and someone! And let me tell you right now that it's probably not who you're thinking. Anyway, read and you'll find out! xD**

* * *

When Mom came in, I wasn't expecting her to cry. I didn't realize how she had felt about me growing up and going... _maybe_ going to college. I thought they had wanted me to go out and see the world, have my freedom. Was that just a lie to cover up how they really felt about me leaving? I couldn't think about that at the moment, I just couldn't. I was supposed to be thinking happy thoughts, happy thoughts about Shane and I tonight.

Mom walked out of my room after she finished crying into my shoulder and I closed the door, continuing to get ready for my date with Shane. I stripped of my school clothes and grabbed my hot pink two-piece bathing suit, walking into the bathroom and changing. I got out and walked over to my closet. I looked through my clothes again and decided on a long maxi dress, the color of the ocean. I slipped it over my head, letting it fall down my body, and grabbed a pair of black aviators from the floor of my closet. I slipped them on and walked over to my vanity, sitting down and redoing my makeup. I put on some foundation with sunscreen built in and applied white eyeliner to the insides of my bottom lashes. I swept on some tinted lip balm and smiled at my reflection, happy with how I looked. I stood up and grabbed a few colored hair ties from my vanity table, slipping them on my left wist.

I finally looked at my alarm clock and noticed it was only 3:10 PM. I rolled my eyes, wishing it had actually taken my longer to get ready. I was always fast at getting ready for school, but I wasn't going to school, I was going on a date. You're supposed to take a long time to get ready for a date, so why wasn't I?

I walked over to my bed and sat down, pulling my song book out from under my pillow. I opened it to the last page I was on and looked it over. I smiled and grabbed a pencil from my nightstand, writing down more lyrics to the song. _"__Who will I be? It's up to me, All the never ending possibilities that I can see. There's nothing that I can't do. Who will I be? Yes, I believe I get to make the future what I want to. If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me, who will I be?"_ I suddenly stopped and looked at what I had written. Nothing like that had ever come to me so quickly before. Was this fate... I mean, for a song? I looked back at my song and took a deep breath, pressing my pencil back on the paper. _"Yeah yeah... If I decide, I'm the girl to change the world, I can do it any time. Opportunity right in front of me and the choice is all mine. Why not, try everything? Why stop, reach for any dream? I can rock, cause it's my life. And now's the time..."_ I had to stop myself. I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was already 3:40 PM. I looked back down at my song and smiled, feeling happy about the lyrics and happy it was coming out so fast. I closed my song book and slid it back under my pillow.

* * *

I had decided to watch some tv while I was waiting for the clock to say 5:00 PM. I was starting to wonder why it was taking so long. I knew I had gotten ready too quickly, but I didn't realize two hours was too much. I was watching _House M.D._ Yes, the show that Shane is such a fan of. I couldn't help but watch it, it was interestingly intriguing . At this point, House was calling someone an idiot and smacking them with his Cain. He was seriously under socialized. But at least he had one person to call a...well, sort of a friend.

The episode was almost over and I quckly hit Select on the tv remote to check the time. 4:56 PM. I smiled and jumped up off the couch, running into the down stairs bathroom and checking myself ro make sure I still looked decent. I ran my fingers through my hair and walked out, stepping into the kitchen.

Mom and Dad were sitting at the kitchen table, looking through... photos? I pressed my brows together, leaving a crease between them, and took a couple steps back, hiding behind the wall. Why were they looking through our old family photos? It was all I was focused on before Mom spoke up.

"Oh look, Mitchie's ten here." she said with a sniffle. "I remember she couldn't keep the sand castle from breaking so you showed her you had to use water." she sniffled again and I turned around, pressing my back against the wall. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, trying not to get all weepy and red. I couldn't stand it when my Mom cried. It made me cry. I took a deep breath and sighed, walking away from Mom's sniffles and over to the door. I grabbed my purse and phone, opening the door and stepping outside. I sat down at the end of the porch and layed my head in my lap, my arms wrapped around my legs. _Don't cry Mitchie. You're going to look awful on your date with Shane. Don't do it!_

I snapped my head up and realized I was giving myself some really good advice. I carefully wiped my eyes, trying not to ruin my makeup, and sniffled.

A minute later, Shane pulled up in _his_ car. His black 1965 Mustang Fastback. Also known as my favorite car in the world! I stood up from the porch and walked over to Shane's car. He stepped out and walked around the front, meeting me at the other side.

"Oh my gosh! Where did you get this car?" I asked and took his hand, lacing our fingers. Shane smiled.

"My parents. I got it for my eighteenth birthday." I smiled back and squealed just a little as I looked back at his car. "You look beautiful," I turned to him and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you." I said and kissed him. "You look amazing too," I told him as I looked him over. He was wearing a light blue button shirt, -two buttons not buttoned- skinny jeans and grey chucks.

"Thanks," he smiled, but he smile started to fade when he looked closer at my face. "Were you...crying?" he asked and I looked away, remembering the reason I was crying.

"I'm fine, Shane." I told him, but I wasn't. I was upset because my parents were looking through old photos of me and crying because I was growing up too fast and going to leave them to run off to college. Shane put each hand on the sides of my face and made me look at him. I looked at him, looking into his eyes as he watched mine and I suddenly felt the pain of tears welling up in my throat.

"Mitchie," Shane whispered and moved his hands to my body, pulling me into his arms. His chin resting on my head. I let out a sob and Shane rubbed my back, trying to calm me down. I wrapped my arms around him and we just stood there for a few moments.

It wasn't fair that I was the only one ever crying. Why wasn't anyone else crying, other than my Mom? Shane hadn't, Nate hadn't, Jason definitely hadn't, not even Caitlyn. It just wasn't fair. Was I the biggest baby in the world or what?

After I finally stopped crying, Shane lifted my head and kissed my lips. I removed my arms from his waist and wrapped them around his neck.

"We don't have to go anywhere-"

"No," I interrupted, looking up at him. "let's just get out of here, I can't take this right now." he nodded and let go of me, opening the door. I stepped in and he closed the door behind me. He ran over to the driver's side and hopped in, starting the engine and stepping on the gas. At this point I didn't care where we were going, as long as I was wrapped in Shane's arms.

* * *

**Sorry it's kind of short. I really planned on making it longer, but oh well. REVIEW!**


	9. Surprises and Promises

**YES! I finally got online! My neighbors have terrible internet lol. Anyway, I'm so glad I finally got this up, I finished it TWO DAYS AGO, but couldn't get online to update. I hope you enjoy this and please let me know what you think! BTW this is the highest word count for one chapter I've ever written: 2,967 -almost 3,000! Of course, all this typing right here is probably going to make it over 3,000. So I'll stop and let you read CHAPTER NINE!**

* * *

**[Shanes POV]**

It's true, I was worried about Mitchie. Her parents were trying to bring back their "little girl", but Mitchie wasn't a little girl anymore, she was a young, beautiful woman. Her parents were just going to have to face the facts: she was growing up.

As I drove, heading to Downtown L.A., I looked at Mitche every now and then, watching her stare out the window. I had to wonder what she was thinking about, what she was feeling. I noticed her hand laying on my cars bench seat. I took my right hand off the wheel, quickly looking back at the road then back at her, and placed it on hers. She looked down at her hand then at me, giving a small smile. I could tell she was glad for my company, but I could also see what she was trying to hide.

Mitchie suddenly slid over to the middle of the bench and I let go of her hand, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. She placed her hand on my thigh and I instantly felt her touch jump through the rest of my body. I felt my heart start to race and tried to calm down, breathing in and out. She had no idea what she did to me, she did not have a clue. She made me feel like I was flying ten feet off of the ground and she was right beside me. I rubbed her arm with my thumb and listened to her steady breathing.

We pulled into Downtown L.A. and I rolled down the windows, letting the breeze fill the car. Mitchie turned to me and smiled, leaning over and kissing my cheek. I turned to her and smiled, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. She layed her head on my shoulder and rubbed my knee with her hand. I had to wonder why she was acting so... flirty. Was she feeling needy or alone? I wanted to know, but I just couldn't ask. So I let her do what she wanted and enjoyed it, like it was hard to do that.

**[Mitchies POV]**

As I sat there, rubbing Shane's knee, I couldn't help but wonder why I doing these things. I loved Shane, maybe I was just wanting to move forward somehow. It could have been possible, but it could have also been me just wanting Shane around because my parents were trying to make me feel bad for growing up too fast. That was also possible. But which was true?

"Shane?" I spoke up, breaking the silence. I suddenly started drawing hearts on his leg with my index finger.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you think I'm...-" I sighed, feeling Shane looking at me, and looked up at him. "- do you think I'm overreacting to what my parents are doing?" I asked and he turned back to the road, thinking.

"I think you're acting like a normal person would," I gave him a confused look. "your upset that your parents are trying to make you feel guilty, and I get that, really. But they love you, Mitch, and they want you to stay close. They raised you after all."

"So... you're taking their side?" I asked, stopping myself from drawing hearts on his leg.

"That's not what I said," he looked at me, then back at the road. I tilted my head and waited for him to go on. "I'm just saying that you shouldn't make your parents the bad guys. They just miss you and wish you were still acting like their little girl."

"But I'm not a little girl anymore, Shane," I told him, looking down at my hand that was still clasped to his leg. I smiled and ran my hand up his thigh. I could feel him shivering and wondered what he was thinking about this. "right?" I asked and he looked at me, turning red. I quickly removed my hand and bit my lip. "I'm sorry, I, I... I don't know," I put my hands over my face and felt like slapping myself.

"Mitchie, I... hold on," Shane said and pulled over to the side of the road, parking it and turning off the engine. I uncovered my face and looked down at my lap. _Why am I acting like this? _Shane turned to me and took one of my hands. "Look, you're a beautiful and amazing woman, Mitchie, and I love you," I smiled and looked down at our hands. "But," he continued and I looked back up at him. "why are you acting like this? Are you trying to tell me something?" and apparently he had realized it too.

"I don't know, I just... Shane, I'm sorry. I just love you so much." I told him and bit my lip once more, staring at our hands. He used his thumb and rubbed the back of my hand. I smiled and felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Mitchie, you don't have to try to get my attention," he said and put his finger tips under my chin, lifting my face so he could look at me. And here I was, crying again. "you're already all I see." he said and wiped my cheek with his thumb, letting go of my hand and holding my face as he pulled me close. He slowly pressed his soft lips to mine, making me melt and forget about everything else in this world. I leaned in, deepening the kiss, and placed my hand back on his thigh, listening to him groan the further I went up. Shane ran his fingers through my hair and leaned in closer, feeling his chest against mine. We ended up falling back so Shane wound up on top of me, his hands placed on the seat by my head. I pulled at his shirt, bringing him closer to me. I had to admit, I was loving this so much, but we were going too far and I had to stop. I pulled away and tried to slow my rapid heart beat. Shane opened his eyes and looked at me, wondering why I had stopped.

"Shane, we can't... not yet." I told him and he slowly nodded, climbing off of me and sitting back down where he had first been.

"I'm sorry," Shane said as he panted. I sat up and saw him fixing his shirt. I had left a slight wrinkle in it when I pulled at him.

"No, I'm sorry," I said and moved closer. I tried to help him, moving my hands up and down to smooth the wrinkles out. I looked up at Shane and watched him smiling at me. "What?" I asked, a smile coming to my lips as well. He placed his hands on my hips and I moved my hands from his shirt to his neck, wrapping them together.

"I'm so glad you're mine," I bit my lip and smiled, pulling him in for a hug.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Even though we had spent ten minutes talking and making out, Shane said we still made it in time. But I couldn't help but wonder _what_ it was that we were even doing. I wanted to ask Shane again, but I figured he would tell me the same thing, "it's a surprise". I rolled my eyes and smiled as I sat next to him, holding his hand this time instead of trying to be all flirty with his leg.

Shane made me realize that I didn't need to try to make him want me, because he already felt that way. He loved me and that was all I needed to know that we were going to be together forever.

Shane pulled into a parking lot and parked the car, turning off the engine... again. I looked at the building, trying to find something that would tell me what this place was and why we were here.

I turned to him, waiting until he looked at me, and asked, "What are we doing?"

"I told you it's-"

"It's a surprise, I know." I interrupted, rolling my eyes. Shane lightly pushed me and I laughed, opening my door and getting out. Shane got out as well and walked over to me, taking my hand. I squeezed his and smiled at him, leaning into his body. His heart beat in my ear. _Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

Shane opened the door to the building and we walked inside, him leading the way. We walked through a long hallway, noticing pictures upon the white plaster walls. The floor was a light gray, shining like it had recently been waxed. I smiled and continued to wonder what we were doing here.

Suddenly, Shane stopped walking and turned to me. I watched him pull out a strip of fabric from his pocket, looking back at me.

"You trust me?" he asked.

"Shane, of course I do," I told him and he let go of my hand, motioning for me to turn around. I did and he placed the strip of fabric across my eyes, blinding me from everything, even Shane. He turned me back around and took my and once again, pulling me along. I grabbed his arm with my other hand and stayed close.

So here's where my curiosity came in. I thought for a second, running over all the things you could possibly do that were wet. Water Tag -it probably was not Water Tag, probably not even close-, Water Park -no, it couldn't possibly be that. Shane was definitely more grown up than that- or my last choice; Water Aerobics -absolutely not.

I wasn't sure why it was so hard for me to figure out what Shane was up to, but it was starting to give me a headache. I needed to stop thinking about it. Go with the flow.

As we continued down (at least what I thought was) the hall, Shane made a left and I suddenly heard a door being opened. I bit my lip as we walked the last ten steps to whatever he had planned.

Shane stopped me from walking and let go of my hand. I heard him walk around behind me and suddenly felt his fingers touching my hair.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded.

"Ready." I felt the strip of fabric come loose and fall from my eyes, letting me see everything around me. A confused look consumed my face and Shane stepped beside me. I turned to him and raised my brows. "A public pool... This is your idea of a surprise?" I asked and looked back around.

"I know this guy and he's letting me rent it for the rest of the night,"

"And how does this make it a surprise?" I put my hands up in a questioning way and Shane rolled his eyes, grabbing my left hand and pulling me along the side of the pool.

"Because, it's just us... all alone in a brand new -never-before-swimmed-in pool." Shane wiggled his eyebrows and I giggled. Him mentioning it had never been used made me feel better. "And I've got a special dinner planned afterward." Shane slowed his pace and turned towards me, letting me walk into him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he rested his hands on my hips. I smiled and he kissed my nose, moving his hands up and down my sides. I shivered from his touch and kissed him on the lips.

I slowly pulled away, running my lips across his cheek to his ear. "Shall we?" I whispered and ran my hands down his arms to his hands, slowly freeing myself from his grip. I took a step back and slipped my aviators off, hearing Shane toss his shoes to the side. I then pulled my maxi dress over my head, revealing my hot pink two piece. Shane slipped off his skinny jeans -leaving just his boxers- and looked up from the floor, staring at me, his mouth hanging open. I giggled and turned around, walking over to the diving board. I got up on it and walked to the end, getting my balance. I glanced back at Shane and smiled. I turned back to the water and took a deep breath, closing my eyes and getting myself ready. I jumped up a couple times and when I finally got my height, I jumped forward, quickly spinning my body around twice and stretching out, diving head first into the luke warm water. I opened my eyes, seeing I was completely under water and smiled. I swam to the surface and found Shane standing three feet from the diving board. "Are you coming in or not?" I asked.

"Wow, a double front flip? Impressive. I didn't know you could pull that off." he said, leaning on the ladder rails as he looked down at me. His muscles flexing as he did so.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Gray," I smirked and and watched him lick his lips before standing back up and stepping onto the diving board. He walked to the edge and -like me- smiled, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and one long high jump before leaving the board. I thought for sure he was going to try three, but he only did two. He entered the water head first and after a few seconds, surfaced, shaking his wet hair and swimming over to me, smiling. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my wet lips. I felt his bare chest against my stomach as I ran my fingers through his hair. His muscles so defined, his abs rock hard. I couldn't help myself, he was just so irresistible and I wanted him. I tugged his bottom lip with my teeth and felt his hands move to my hips, pulling me closer to him. He groaned and I pulled away, looking at him, panting. "Shane, if you don't want to do this-" he interrupted me by bringing our mouths back together.

I ran my tongue across his lips, wanting to enter him. He parted his lips and I could taste his breath against my tongue. I moved my hands to his chest and felt his heart beating against my palm. I turned my attention back to his entrance, slowly running my tongue along his inner lip line. I touched his teeth, noticing how smooth they were. Suddenly, Shane's tongue met mine and I almost lost it. My heart beat sped up and I began to pant ever harder. Shane tasted my mouth and instantly moved his hands up my back, grabbing my bathing suit strings. My heart skipped a beat and I retrteived. I couldn't do _this._

"Shane," I spoke and he stared at me, realizing where we were going. It seemed like everytime we got in each others arms it always led to kissing, which led to more kissing, which led to panting, which led to tongues and who knows what else.

Shane let go of me, smacking the water and cursing under his breath. I grabbed my strings and retied my top. Shane swam to the ladder and climbed up, stepping on the cement and running his fingers through his hair. I swam after him, watching him sit down on a beach chair and again, cursing under his breath. I bit my lip and walked over to him, but he stopped me before I was five feet away.

"Mitchie, no." he sounded angry. Was he angry with me?

"Shane, it's ok, it wasn-"

"Yes it was!" he interrupted with a slight yell. This made me jump, feeling slightly afraid. I'd never seen him like this. Shane saw my reaction and tried to calm down. He put his hands to his face and took a deep breath. "Mitchie," he spoke through his hands. "it was my fault. I can't, -" he lifted his face "- I can't stop myself when I'm with you." he looked at me, looking upset. I pressed my brows together, wondering why he was upset with himself. "The way you look at me, the way you smile -You don't know what you're doing, but it drives me crazy, Mitch, and I can't... I can't stop myself from wanting to... ugh!" Shane ran his fingers through his hair again and stood up, walking over to me. He put his hands on my arms looking straight into my eyes. "You know I love you, but I just can't, -" Shane took his hands off my arms and pointed to his purity ring "- I made a promise to God... and myself. I just can't." Shane sighed and walked back over to the beach chair, slumping over as he sat down, his forearms resting on his thighs.

"Shane,"

"Mitch, please-"

"No, listen." he looked up and slowly nodded. I walked over at sat down on the beach chair next to him, facing him, letting our knees touch. "Shane, do you think you're the only one?" I put my hand on his knee. "Don't you think I love you too?"

"Mitchie-"

"I want you, I _need_ you." I took both of his hands in mine. He looked up at me, tears flooding his eyes. I bit my lip and felt the pain of tears welling up in my throat. "Shane, I want you to keep your promise, " I choked "but you can't _ever_ leave me, I love you." he blinked and tears streamed down his cheeks, as did mine. I moved beside Shane and wrapped my arms around him, soon feeling his arms wrap around me.

If it meant having to wait for Shane, I would. I wasn't about to help him break a promise he made and I'm not going to.

* * *

**Soooooo? I WANT your opinion, let me know what you thought of this chapter. Was it too mature? I think Mitchie needs to feel like that right now.**

**AND just so you know, I did change the rating to T, mainly because of this chapter. I felt it was appropriate REVIEW!**


	10. Our Special Dinner

**Wow, I'm surprised (haha! get it? I was surprised) how fast I got this up. I hope you enjoy this, it's basically just the rest of Shane and Mitchie's day. Again, I hope you enjoy it and please review!**

**BTW, I GOT A PURITY RING! EEEEEEEP! I'm so happy I finally have one. I'll have to post the link to the picture of it on my profile sometime. I'll let you know when I do get it up. :)**

* * *

We had finally stopped crying and Shane decided we'd still go out for our "special" dinner. I had to agree with him. I didn't want to make him feel like the rest of our day was ruined just because of one little mistake. We were going to have a special dinner and like it, no matter what.

Shane and I dried off with the towels layed out by the beach chairs and got dressed then headed back to his car, hand in hand. Shane opened my door for me and helped me in. He jogged around to the other side and hopped in himself. Shane started the car and I smiled, listening to the motor hum. We pulled out of the parking lot and headed farther into Downtown L.A.

I looked out the window, watching the people walk by. I'd never been in Downtown L.A. before, so this was a whole new experience to me. Some of them waved, some smiled and some just plain ignored us. Although, I don't see how they could, -Shane was driving a 1965 Mustang Fastback- we kind of stuck out like a sore thumb.

I turned my attention back to Shane. He was holding my hand and there was no odd leg rubbing. I smiled at him, watching him drive. His hair blowing in the wind, the sun shining on his face, giving him an even golder looking tan. I realized how good Shane still looked after swimming and wondered what I looked like.

"Shane," I said. He turned and looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"If I asked you how I looked, what would you say?" I asked, waiting for his answer.

"You look beautiful," he smiled and then turned back to the road. I rolled my eyes.

"Shane, I'm serious. I want an honest answer on how I look right now," Shane looked back at me, studying me.

"Well... your makeup is a little messy and your hair is a little-"

"Shane!" I whined and slapped his arm as he chuckled, obviously thinking this was funny, which it was not. But eventually, he stopped chuckling and looked back at me.

"But seriously, Mitchie, you look beautiful." I smiled and squeezed his hand.

The perfect guy with the perfect compliments, always ready to give someone a personality boost or cheering up just when they need it. That was my Shane Gray.

* * *

We pulled into a parking lot, but it didn't look like the parking lot for a restaurant. Shane parked and shut off the engine, pulling out that piece of fabric from his pocket again. "Yeah, I know... again," he said, obviously noticing the weird look on my face. I put on a smile instead.

"Another surprise?" I asked. He nodded. I rolled my eyes playfully and turned. Shane put it over my eyes and tied it behind my head. I heard his door open and close, then I heard another door open, only closer.

"Give me your hand," I heard Shane's voice and nodded, sticking my hand out and feeling him take it. He helped me out and I held his arm with my other hand once more. I listened carefully as he lead the way, making sure I didn't run into anything.

I had to wonder: How did Shane come up with all these surprises? Did he spend days planning before the actual event? I had to ask.

"How do you do it?" I asked and felt Shane looking at me.

"What do you mean?" he asked, putting his other hand on top of mine. I smiled.

"I mean, how do you know all the perfect surprises? Do you plan these things days ahead or are you just that good?" I squeezed his arm and heard him chuckle.

"I guess I'm just that good." I punched Shane's arm softly and we both ended up laughing. Even though I couldn't see his face, I could still make out his expression. "Alright, here we are, ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I told him and he walked around behind me, untying the strip of fabric and removing it from my face.

"Surprise!" Shane said and my mouth shot open.

"Shane, oh my gosh, I... this is beautiful!" I turned to face him and threw my arms around his neck. It was a candle lit dinner on the pier with a view of the, now, setting sun. The biggest smile was plastered on my face and I felt if I didn't get rid of it soon, I'd look like this forever. But I couldn't help it -Shane had just shown me how much more amazing he really is.

I let go of him and he held out his hand, blowing with one hand behind his back.

"Shall we my lady?" Shane spoke in a British accent. I put my hand to my chest, blushing.

"I'd be delighted," I spoke the same way and put my hand on his. He lead the way, pulling out my chair for me when we reached the table. "Thank you," I said and sat down. Shane walked over and sat down across from me, whistling. I raised my right brow and smirked. Shane smirked back and from the corner of my eye I saw something move. I looked over and saw a waiter in a white suit top and black slacks. I quietly gasped and the waiter walked over, setting a giant metal dome on the table. He lifted the lid and revealed a platter of spaghetti covered in marinara sauce.

This suddenly looked like that scene from that Disney movie, _Lady and the Tramp_. I lightly chuckled, not thinking Shane would hear me.

"I know what you're thinking," he started. "but I wasn't even thinking about that movie until Jason mentioned something earlier."

"Well, there's only one way for this to end out like that scene," I smiled then suddenly remembered what I wasn't going to do. My smile faded. "I mean, if you want it to, that is." Shane smiled.

"I'm cool with that," I giggled and Shane nodded for the waiter to leave.

We fed each other, which sounds kind of odd, but it was quite romantic the way Shane kept kissing me between bites. By the time we 're done eating, we both had marinara sauce all over our mouths. It was a little gross, but once we got cleaned up, everything was good.

And Shane whistled once again. The waiter came back over with another dome and set it on the table, removing the lid and revealing a variety of desserts. The waiter took the first dome and left, leaving us alone again. We dug, slowly, into the dessert and ended up feeding each other again. Their were chocolate covered strawberries, little squares of various cheesecakes and various cake bites. We finished and leaned over the table, holding hands.

My stomach was full, but I wasn't done with Shane. I leaned over and kissed him, wanting to go further, but knew my boundaries. I kissed him once more and slowly pulled away. That kiss was still so good. I licked my lips and smiled. Shane's lips tasted like chocolate and strawberries.

"So, got anything else planned for the night or are we done?" I asked in a sarcastic tone and Shane chuckled. I loved his chuckle.

"I wasn't planning on it. Do you want to do something else?" he asked and smirked.

"Shane, there are so many things I want to do with you." I said and felt myself blush at my choice of words. Then I suddenly got an idea. "I know what we can do,"

* * *

**Sooooo? Like I wanna know what you people are thinking! Tell me, I AM BEGGING YOU! Thanks ;)**


	11. Like Whoa!

**YES! Chapter 11 :) I love it when I can actually update. Hope you guys enjoy this, because I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say about this one. Let's just say Mitchie's got a... extreame side. And watch out for the POV changes. Read it, enjoy it, LOVE IT! Thank you ;)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Camp Rock or the characters, because if I would have come to Disney with this idea, they would have thrown me out the door within two seconds. Oh well.**

* * *

**[Shane's POV]**

I had no idea what Mitchie had planned, but I just decided to go with it. I wanted to know, man, I wanted to know, but she just wouldn't spill. I guessed she was just getting me back for doing the same thing to her earlier. But of course, I couldn't blame her, she just wanted to know. And unfortunately, now I was faced with the same problem.

It had just turned 7:30 when Mitchie and I hopped back in my car. I closed my door and suddenly it started to rain. Mitchie and I looked at each other, wondering where that had come from.

"Well, that was unexpected," I said and she nodded. I started my car and the engine purred. I put on my seatbelt and stepped on the gas pedal. Then, I realized something. I suddenly turned to Mitchie and asked, "So... _where _are we going?" as she stared out the window, watching the rain fall. She turned to me and smiled.

_That_ was it. That's all it took to make me melt into a puddle of... well, Shane. _That_ smile was my weakness.

"Just keep going straight, I'll tell you when to stop." I gave her a confused look, but nodded anyway, as I continued to drive straight.

**[Mitchie's POV]**

Shane continued to drive forward. I looked out the window, trying to remember the landmarks and street names that I saw when Shane was driving to the public pool and restaurant. I noticed my first landmark.

"Left up here," I told him. He slowed down, looked both ways, turned and sped the car up again. I saw the first street name. "and another left here," I pointed, looking at Shane, and he nodded. I turned back to the window and waited for the next one.

"You know," Shane stated. "normally, I would make a big deal if anyone else did it," I turned to him "but you bossing me around, telling me which way to go, is kind of turning me on." My eyes widened as a slight blush came to Shane's face.

I burst out laughing, unable to control myself. The shade of pink on Shane's face deepend to a dark red and his smirk disappeared as he turned back to the road. I was still laughing.

"I'm s...sorry, I... didn't mean...to!" I laughed as I spoke. I finally got control of myself and wiped my eyes, wetting my finger tips with fresh tears of laughter. "Shane, I am so sorry, that was just not you," I put my hand on his arm "you _never_ say things like that." The red from his face slowly faded and he turned back to me.

"You know, you can also be really mean," he said and I actually felt the hurt. I furrowed my brow and put my hand to my chest, rubbing it to see if the pain would go away. Shane rolled his eyes and put his hand on my knee. "Mitch, I was only joking." I let my hand fall and smirked at him, wanting to slap him for making me get all worried like that.

"You know, _that_ was kind of mean," I pouted and a sympathetic look appeared on Shane's face.

"Aw, does someone need a hug?" he said as if he were talking to a little kid. I nodded, still wearing my pout and Shane motioned for me to scoot over. I did and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

I looked back out the window and suddenly shouted, "There! Turn right." and felt Shane yank the steering wheel to the right. I looked up at Shane, biting my lip. "Sorry," Shane looked down and smiled.

"Next time, just try to mention it about three seconds sooner," he squeezed my shoulders and I rested my head on his shoulder, watching out the window for the next landmark.

* * *

I finally found my last landmark and told Shane to turn left again. I smiled as we inched closer to the location, the place I had noticed on the drive into Downtown L.A. Shane had no idea what I had planned and this was somewhat satisfying, mainly because Shane had done the same thing to me on the way to the public pool. I wasn't trying to be mean, but I felt he deserved it.

I pointed to the parking lot, seeing that there was no visible sign indicating what this place was and smiled, knowing Shane wouldn't find out. He parked and shut off the engine.

I bit my lip and looked up at Shane, watching him search the building for something that would tell him what I was up to. He suddenly looked down at me, a smile making it's way on his face.

"Yes, Mitchie, my love?" he spoke with a British accent once again and I giggled.

"Who taught you to drive?" I asked and sat up straighter, still looking at him.

"My Dad." I nodded.I knew there was more to this story so I put my hands in my lap and waited. Shane licked his lips and slightly turned towards me, resting his elbow on the back of the seat. "He first started teaching me when I was fifteen, two months after my birthday. He had said that I should learn as soon as I could, so I did." Shane swept his bangs from his eyes and continued, looking out the window with a smile on his face. "He drove me down to this old back road, hardly anyone ever used it, mainly because it was dirt and it took much longer to drive on than people were actually willing to spend. Anyway, once we'd get to the road, Dad would step out of the car and tell me to move to the drivers side. He hopped in the passenger side and told me everything I needed to do. And I gotta say, being behind the wheel of my Dad's car, well -" he paused, looking at me "- that was the best feeling. I could do anything I wanted... I miss those days." I smiled and put my hand on his, giving him an honest, caring smile.

"It sounds like you and your Dad had some pretty good times together," I said and he nodded. "maybe you two should try to do something sometime, maybe go driving?" I bit my lip, a smile making it's way onto my lips. I looked out the window behind Shane and noticed it had stopped raining.

Shane chuckled and nodded. "That sounds good." I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Great. Now, why don't we go do "the thing" that I have planned?" Shane nodded with a smile and we got out of his car. We met at the front of his car and laced our fingers. We headed inside the building and I told Shane to close his eyes. He did and I led the way, walking over to the counter. I leaned in and whispered, "We need two karts and unlimited time." the guy behind the counter nodded.

"That'll be $50 dollars." I handed him two twenties and a ten and he gave me two wrist bands. I took them and nodded my thanks, walking over to a pair of double doors and stopping in front of them. I turned Shane towards me.

"Alright, ready?" I asked and he nodded, a smiling coming to his lips. I pushed opened one of the doors and the sounds instantly hit us. "Open." I told him and he did. Shane's eyes widened and he walked over to the gate, gripping it as he leaned closer.

"Whoa, Mitch, this is... awesome!" he turned to me and picked me up spinning me around as I giggled in his arms. He slowly set me down and kissed my lips.

"So... I'm guessing you like this?"

"Yeah! How did you know?" he asked and I raised my brows, thinking to myself. _How did I know? Shane hadn't told me about his Dad and his car drives until after we pulled into the parking lot. Maybe I had been given a guys brain for ten seconds?_ I slightly shook my head and shrugged.

"I actually had no idea. I guess I just got lucky?"

Shane chuckled, "Yeah, you did."

If you still aren't sure what I had planned, I had taken Shane to a Go Kart track. They were loud and fast, something I thought Shane would find fun, but now I know this was a very, _very_ good choice.

"Here," I handed Shane one of the wrist bands. He took it and looked at it.

"What's this?"

"It's a wrist band that shows we have -wait for it- unlimited time!"

"Oh, you mean unlimited number of times I can beat you?" Shane smirked and slid on his wrist band.

I chuckled, putting on my wrist band. "You seriously think you can beat me?" I stepped closer, getting right next to him, and staring him in the eyes.

"Oh, I _know_ I can," I arched my brow and smirked.

"You're on, Gray." I ran my hand over Shane's stomach as I walked past him, hearing him shiver. I bit my lip and got in line, feeling Shane walk up behind me. He slid his hands around my waist and I place my hands on his arms, leaning against his rock hard chest. Eh, maybe I would let him win... not. He was going down, no matter how cute he was.

* * *

Shane and I were in our karts, ready as we'd ever be. I strapped on my seabelt and put on my helmet, turning to Shane and seeing him just putting on his helmet.

"Ready to be beaten?" I asked, taking hold of the steering wheel. He buckled his helmet strap and licked his lips, placing his hands on the steering wheel of his kart.

"I dunno, are you?" he asked back. My mouth opened slightly, making a small oval. I glared with a smile, turning my attention to the track ahead.

"Kiss my tail pipe,"

I watched a man run out onto the track, holding a flag. He stood off to the left side and raised the flag. I kept my eyes on him, waiting for him to drop it. _Get ready... get set... _He dropped it. _GO!_

I stepped on the peddle and felt my body jerk back into my seat. I got on a straight and looked back, seeing Shane behind me. I was ahead. I turned back to the track and saw my first turn coming up. I took a deep breath and went wide, as in, I took a wide turn. I wasn't sure how it would work, but I found myself getting around it just fine. I guess all those times watching my cousins play racing games when I was absolutely bored-out-of-my-mind paid off.

**[Shane's POV]**

I couldn't believe it, Mitchie took off with excellent accelaration. I shook my head and stepped on the gas myself, following at about fifteen feet behind her. Mitchie looked back as we came to a straight in the track and smiled. She came along the tracks first turn and I watched as she made a wide turn, the best kind of turn there was. And she took the turn perfectly. My mouth hung open slightly and I took the turn when it came my time, using the same wide turn technic, yet, Mitchie was pulling ahead.

"Is that all you've got, Torres?" I said to myself and sped up, inching closer to her. After twenty seconds I was finally 5 feet behind her. "Hey, Torres!" I shouted and she turned around, staring at me. "Looks like you're the one who's going down!" She glared and turned back to the track. I chuckled and inched even closer.

Finally we made our first lap, Mitchie still in front of me. I had to admit: Mitchie was really good at this. I don't know how, but she was. It was like she had been driving Go Karts for years.

"You keeping up back there, Gray?" I heard Mitchie shout. I laughed and did my best to get closer.

"Actually, I'm doing just fine." I inched up next to her and she gasped. "How are you doing?" I asked with a smile. She glared then smiled.

"I'm perfect. I just hope you like the taste of dirt," She sped up even more and pulled away. I shook my head and sped up myself.

Mitchie and I rounded our second lap, she still in front of me. I was starting to get a little annoyed, but needed to stay calm. I slowly made my way up beside her again and watched as she quickly glanced over then back at the track.

"You know, I don't wanna have to say that I beat a girl, but..." I trailed off and sped up again, finally getting in front of her for the first time. "Whoo!" I shouted and looked back, seeing Mitchie fall behind. Now, I know this seemed pretty mean, but it was just for fun.

After thirty seconds we were finally on the third lap. I was still ahead, but Mitchie was close behind. I stayed calm and continued to stay where I was. I looked behind and saw Mitchie was about five feet away. I smirked and turned back to the track. There was no way she would be able to catch up on the last lap.

I made a turn, looking back to see Mitchie still five feet behind. I made another turn, looking back again to see Mitchie still five feet behind me. I was pretty happy with myself at thie moment. I could see the finish line coming up and relaxed, acting like I wasn't even trying.

"Hello, Mr. Gray," I heard that all too familiar voice and turned to my right, seeing Mitchie pull up beside me. My eyes widened and she gave me a final salute before pulling ahead and crossing the finish line. But because I was in shock of Mitchie winning, I swerved over to the left and slammed into the tire wall. "Oh my gosh! Shane!" I heard Mitchie and looked up, seeing her run over. I unbuckled my seat belt and felt the soreness in my shoulders. "Shane, oh my gosh. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Mitchie unbuckled my helmet and pulled it off.

"I'm... I'm good." I winced and slowly stood up, Mitchie helping me. Now the soreness was in my legs too. I stepped out onto the ground -sweet, sweet ground- and leaned on Mitchie slightly.

"Shane, I'm so sorry, I should have let you win," she said and I shook my head.

"No, you won. Good driving by the way," I smiled down at her and she held me tighter.

"Hey," the flag guy ran over. "do you need to go to the hospitial?" he asked in a panicky voice.

"No, I'm good, I'll be fine." the guy relaxed and nodded at me.

We got off the track and Mitchie sat me down on one of the benches. She sighed and sat down beside me.

"Maybe I shouldn't have gotten unlimited time," she bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Shane,"

"Mitchie, it's ok, really. It was my fault, I wasn't paying attention." she nodded.

"Yeah, you probably weren't," I squeezed her and suddenly regreted it. "Are you sure you don't need to see the doctor?"

"Uh, maybe we should."

* * *

**Okay, don't get mad at me. It just kind of came to me. Okay, so in the next chapter, Shane and Mitchie are at the hospitial. We'll see what happens. So let me know what you thought of this chapter! Thanks for reading and the next chapter should be up within the next few days. xD**


	12. The Situation

**SORRY! I hadn't been able to get on for three days so I couldn't do ANYTHING! I am soooo happy to be back on xD Anyway, here's the 12th chapter -eeee!- for you guys to read! I'm like soooo excited to see what your guys' responses will be! So read and let me know!**

* * *

**[Mitchie's POV]**

"You're lucky Shane," the doctor, Dr. Mahlamoni, said to Shane as we sat in the exam room. After waiting thirty minutes to get him in and a twenty minute wait for the X-Rays, this was our answer. "you only sprand your shoulder." Shane sighed with relief and squeezed me hand. "But your ankle," he then added. I turned to Dr. Mahlamoni as he continued, telling Shane what was wrong. "it seems you've broken it in three places." Shane sighed a shaky breath and I turned to him.

"At least you're okay," Shane nodded and turned back to the doctor.

"So what does this mean? No running, no sports?" Shane asked him.

"I'm afraid not," Dr. Mahlamoni replied.

"For how long?" I asked, still holding Shane's hand. His hand was slightly sweaty, but I didn't care. He was nervous and so was I.

"I'd say about... two months, maybe less." My eyes widened.

"Two months? I've never broken any bones before, but that seems like a really long time." I told him.

"I assure you, two months is about the normal. But if Shane's very careful and doesn't walk on it a lot, he could easily get away with six weeks." Six weeks? That was almost forever. I mean, at least it was better than two months, but only by a couple of weeks. Poor Shane.

Dr. Mahlamoni put a cast on Shane's ankle.

"Thank you for seeing Shane," I said and shook Dr. Mahlamoni's hand.

"No problem. My daughter is a huge fan." I looked at Shane, trying to hold in a smile. "I would ask you to sign something, but it looks like you can't." Shane chuckled and shook his head, letting go of my hand.

"No, I can take the pain. I'll sign something for your daughter. What's her name?" I smiled and Dr. Mahlamoni handed a piece of paper and pen to Shane.

"Shawna," Shane signed the paper, wincing every little bit. I smiled as I read what he wrote: _Have you ever thought about becoming a doctor like your Dad, Shawna? He's a really good one :) Thanks for being a fan. Shane Gray._ "Thank you, Shane." Shane nodded his welcome and I took his hand again, squeezing it. "So, are you his girlfriend?" Dr. Mahlamoni suddenly asked.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend. Her name is Mitchie," Shane told him.

"Well, Mitchie, you take good care of Shane here, he's gonna need some help around for a while." I nodded and smiled at him. "I'll see you in a couple months. Take care." Dr. Mahlamoni said and shook our hands, leaving us alone. I turned back to Shane.

"Well, what's next? Home?" I asked.

"Why? Are you sick of me already?" I rolled my eyes and he chuckled. "Yeah, I think going home would be best." I nodded and helped Shane off the exam table. I wrapped my arms around his waist to support him and we walked out of the room, out of the building and to Shane's car.

"I suppose you want me to drive? You know, since you broke your ankle and all." I smirked and Shane chuckled again, throwing me the car keys. I could not wait to get behind the wheel of_ this_ baby!

* * *

"Did I mention how much I _love_ your car?" I said to Shane with the biggest smile on my face. He just chuckled, smiling at me.I had just pulled onto his parents driveway, in front of their gigantic house.

"No, I think you might have left that out while you were talking about my car." I turned off the engine and pulled the keys out of the ignition, handing them back to Shane.

"So what are you gonna tell your parents?" I asked and Shane's eyes grew wide. "What?" I asked.

"Crap!" I heard him mumble through his hand-covered face. He let his hand fall. "I completely forgot about my parents. I have no idea what I'm gonna tell them." he turned to me, looking like he needed some help here. I smiled and nodded.

"Let's do this."

I helped Shane out of the car, walking with him up to the front door. It was almost 9 o' clock and apparently Shane's parents were still awake. I was hoping they wouldn't be.

I knocked on the door, still holding Shane so he wouldn't fall over, and it opened, revealing Shane's Father.

"Hi Mr. Gray," I said, trying to sound as innocent as I could. Mr. Grays eyes widened as he looked down at Shane's ankle.

"Shane, what on earth...?"

"Dad, it's not what it looks like," Shane spoke.

"George, what's going on?" Mrs. Gray walked over and was almost as white as a sheet when she saw Shane. "Oh my word. Shane, what happend?" she spoke in a panicky voice. But before either of us had time to answer, she was rushing us in, taking us into the living room. I helped Shane sit down on a couch in the middle of the room and sat down beside him.

"Shane, how did this happen? Did _she_ have something to do with this?" Mr. Gray asked, sounding quite upset.

"Dad, it wasn't Mitchie's fault, it was mine." Shane spoke up for me and I smiled at him, hugging his left arm.

"Shane, how did you possibly break your ankle?" Mrs. Gray asked, looking worried.

"We were at a Go Kart track and I wasn't watching where I was going and kind of crashed into the wall." I bit my lip.

"Probably because she was there!" Mrs. Gray stood up, looking furious, and pointed at me. My mouth shot open and Shane tried to stand up, be fell back down.

"Mom, it was not Mitchie's fault!"

"Don't you raise your voice at your Mother!" Mr. Gray warned Shane.

"Dad, it wasn't Mitchie's fault! She was just there when it happend!" Shane yelled at his Father.

"Wait!" I shouted, standing up. They all became quiet and eventually sat back down, watching me as I stood there. "Mr. and Mrs. Gray, please, just... just listen." I looked down at Shane, then back at his parents. I took a deep breath and spoke. "It wasn't Shane's fault,"

"Mitchie, please," Shane grabbed my hand. I looked at him.

"No, Shane, I have to tell them." I squeezed his hand and turned back to his parents. "It was my fault. It was my idea to go to the Go Kart track. But I didn't know Shane was going to get hurt."

"Well, what did you possibly think was going to happen?" Mrs. Gray shot out, looking annoyed.

"I don't know? But I didn't expect that and I can sure as heck tell you that my only intention was to have fun, nothing more." I finished by crossing my arms over my chest, feeling extreamly happy about what I had said.

Shane's parents sat there for a moment, silent as could be. Finally, Mr. Gray sighed then spoke up.

"Look Mitchie, I can see that you only intended for a fun night, but when Shane gets hurt, that's when fun no longer exsists." Mr. Gray finished his speech and I was confused. Maybe I hadn't said that the right way.

"But Mr. Gray, I-"

"No." he said and I shut up, sitting down by Shane. "I'm sorry Mitchie, but if you hadn't suggested this Go Kart thing, Shane would be fine." I looked at Shane. He looked over at me and I could see the anger in his face.

"Dad, could you please leave Mitchie out of this?" Shane spoke in a fury rising voice. I could tell he was trying to stay calm, but it wasn't going so well.

"Shane, honey," Mrs. Gray jumped in with a soft voice toward her son. "Your ankle is broken. How are you supposed to do internviews, shows, recordings?"

"I'll find a way to do them all. Mom, Dad please, just don't get after Mitchie. It really was my fault, not hers." I just sat there, barely shaking my head.

Why was Shane trying to take the blame for me? He knew it was my fault, right? He knew the Go Kart thing was my idea, which made it my fault that Shane was hurt. I hadn't intended on it, but it was still my fault. He had to know that. Right?

Mrs. Gray let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes, saying, "Shane, because we are your parents, we have no choice but to believe you." Shane sighed with relief and slowly put his arm around my shoulders. Then Mrs. Gray turned to me, "Mitchie, both Mr. Gray and I are very sorry for how we acted. You seem like a very mature and caring young woman and we would be absolutely insane to ask you to leave." I smiled, feeling myself blush.

"Thank you Mr and Mrs. Gray, and I truly am sorry about all this. I hope I can make it up to you, somehow."

"Mitchie, we could not ask that of you. Please, just keep Shane happy, ok?" Was this woman high at the moment? Her mood had gone from upset and worried to happy and greatful in less than twenty seconds. Did she suddenly forget everything she'd said before the apology?

"Okay, I will." I told her and hugged Shane's arm. It had gone from uh-oh to just fine and I was happy with that.

**[Shane's POV]**

"I gotta get home," Mitchie whispered into my neck. We were cuddled next to each other on the huge sofa couch in my families den. I wrapped my good arm around Mitchie's shoulders and pressed my lips to her temple. Her skin smelled like rasberries and chlorine. I smiled, remembering how she looked in her bright pink bathing suit.

At least she finally knew how she made me feel. Her smiles sweet lines, her body's slender curves -sigh- and her beautiful face -something so incredibly amazing and wonderful. Something so perfect and mine. Yes, she finally knew and, yes, I loved it, loved her, even more.

I continued holding Mitchie in my arms, never wanting to let her go. "Just a few more minutes," I begged and felt her nod into my neck. I closed my eyes and listened to her breathing as I carressed her hair.

* * *

**SOOO****SOOOOO? I AM DYING OVER HERE! Let me know what you thought of Shane's injuries and the "situation" between Mitchie and Shane's parents. Thanks ;D**


	13. Evey Last Second

**Hehehe lol. I'm sooo excited for you guys to read this chapter. It's full of Smitchie fluff, which I know isn't so read worthy sometimes, but this is just irresistible! Anyway, it's chapter 13 -YES! YES! YES!- and I hope you all (I mean all my readers) will love it! Shane's POV is first. ;)**

* * *

I woke to the sun shining through my window and yawned, pushing the covers from my body.

It had been six days since the confrontation with my parents and I had almost forgotten it had ever happend, so that was an upside. Of course, my ankle was still broken and my shoulder was still sore, but otherwise it was almost like that day never happend.

Another upside was that Caitlyn's grounding was officially over today. That would make Nate happy.

I carefully crawled out of bed and used the crutches my parents had bought me to help me walk to thee bathroom. I stumbled a couple of times, but eventually made it. I did my hair, brushed my teeth and headed back into my room, stumblig to the closet. I pulled out a clean black v-neck tee and threw it onto the bed. I walked over to my dresser and opened the second drawer, pulling out a pair skinny jeans, tossing them on the bed as well. I walked over to the bed and sat down, dressing myself so I wouldn't fall over. I then put on one shoe, my left foot, and stood back up, walking out of room, crutches under my armpits.

"Shane!" I heard my Mom shout as I was just about to walk down the stairs. I turned to her and saw the panic in her facial features. "Here, let me help you," she rushed over and put her arm around my waist. That was just too weird.

"Mom, I can walk down the staircase by myself. It's not like I'm disabled." I told her and released from her grasp. She looked heartbroken for some reason. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Mom, please, can't I at least _try_ to do it myself?" I asked and she gave me a small smile. She nodded and I turned back to the stairs, walking down with no problem. I made it to the bottom and headed into the kitchen.

"Morning Shane," Dad said as soon as I walked in, smiling at me.

"Morning Dad," I said and walked over to our regular dining table, sitting down and leaning my crutches against the table. Mom walked in and pulled the orange juice from the fridge, pouring it into a glass and setting it in front of me. "Thanks," I told her and she tousled my hair. I fixed it and took a sip of my orange juice.

Suddenly, my cell phone started playing my ringtone, "Solo" by Sean Kingston, for Mitchie. I smiled and opened my phone, pressing it to my ear.

"Hey Mitch,"

"Hey Shane Bear," I smiled at her nickname for me. The only reason she gave me that nickname was because she said I gave bear hugs. Well, I had to admit, my hugs were pretty amazing. "How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm doing much better now." she giggled. "So what's up? Got anything planned for today?" I asked and leaned back, the smile still plastered on my face.

"Yeah, I was actually just calling to let you know I'm going shopping with Caitlyn in about an hour," she said and I chuckled.

"I bet Caitlyn's thankful for that," Mitchie giggled.

"Yeah, I bet. She's been stuck in her house for seven days, that's _got_ to drive someone crazy!" we both chuckled this time.

Ah. I loved her laugh. Her laugh -full of happiness and love- was the most amazing sound I ever heard and I dont think I could ever get tired of it.

"So, got any free time for your boyfriend?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know, I might have to move a few things around..." she trailed off as she giggled. "Of course I have time. I'll be over in a few minutes." I chuckled.

"I'll be waiting." I said and heard her blow a kiss. I smiled and hung up my phone, shoving it back into my pocket, just as Mom walked over with a plate of food.

"I'm assuming that was Mitchie," she said, smiling, and sat the plate on the table in front of me.

"Yeah, she was just calling to let me know she's going shopping with Caitlyn, now that her grounding is over with." Mom nodded and walked over to Dad by the sink. I took another sip of juice and ate my food, waiting for Mitchie.

**[Mitchie's POV]**

I hung up my phone and set it on my desk, walking over to my closet and pulling out a blue tank top and cropped tee. I pulled off my tee and put on the tank, then the cropped tee. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of pink jogging shorts. I slipped off my pajama bottoms and put on the shorts. I walked back over to my closet and slipped on a pair of brown flip-flops. I put my hair up in a quick pony and let my bangs fall over my forehead.

I headed down stairs, seeing Mom getting ready to come up. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Going for a jog? I thought you were going shopping with Caitlyn," she asked. I stopped on the stairs and nodded.

"I am, but I'm going over to Shane's for a few minutes." Mom nodded and continued walking up the stairs.

"Have fun!" she shouted and I rolled my eyes.

I headed outside, walking over to the garage and getting out my pink Schwinn bicycle. I peddled onto the asphalt and down my street, toward Shane's house.

I looked down at my watch, telling myself that I needed to be back by at least 10:45, seeing it was just 10:03. at the moment. I looked back up to my surroundings and felt the small breeze in my hair. I smiled, closing my eyes for a second so I could take in the peace. I opened my eyes back up and sighed, remembering the day Shane had returned for touring and surprised me while my parents and I had breakfast. I chuckled, shaking my head at the memory. My parents had acted so calm, so... normal. I hadn't known them to _ever_ keep a secret. But apparently, they somehow did.

I took a left and continued down the street, trying to remember Shane's house. He had given me the directions last week, but it was hard to remember since almost every house around his looked completely the same. I bit my lip and searched for Shane's zip code in my brain. When I finally remembered it, I smiled and nodded to myself.

I finally reached Shane's street. I looked at every house, making sure I wouldn't miss his. I finally spotted his mailbox, seeing his zip code, and turned into his driveway. I hopped off my bike and parked it on the sidewalk near Shane's car, kicking down the kick stand. I skipped to the front door and knocked on it, wearing a huge smile. I heard movement and, suddenly, the door opened, revealing the most adorable guy on earth.

"Hey baby," I said and bit my lip, stepping closer, and kissing him. I smiled once I tasted his lips, noticing he had recently drank orange juice. "Mmm... you taste good," Shane chuckled and licked his lips.

"Yeah, I just had breakfast... and it _was_ good." I giggled and lightly slapped his arm.

* * *

"Aww, he's _soo cute!_" I gawked over Shane's adorable puppy, Winston, whom was an English bull dog. I couldn't keep my hands off him - I wanted his dog.

We were in Shane's backyard, just hanging out in the sun for a while. Shane sat beside me on a long beach chair, watching me play with his dog. It was about 92 degrees outside, but the humidity was low, which was nice.

Shane chuckled, saying, "Yeah, I just got him back yesterday. My uncle had him while I was on tour," I nodded and picked Winston up, setting him on my lap. I scratched behind his ears and he let his tounge hang out. I laughed.

"I wish I had a dog," I scratched Winston's back and looked over at Shane. "My parents just don't think I need one, which is really weird, because they say that dogs are a person's best friend." he nodded and scratched behind Winston's right ear.

Suddenly, Winston jumped off my lap, onto the ground, and chased a passing by squirrel. Shane and I laughed as we watched him chase the squirrel up a tree, missing him by just mere inches.

"Come here Winston," Shane said, putting his thumb and index finger in his mouth to whistle. I smiled as Winston ran over, jumping at Shane. He picked him up and held him in his lap, Winston's tounge swinging every which way.

"Shane, it's getting pretty hot out," I said looking around his backyard. "maybe we should go in." Shane nodded and handed Winston to me. Shane stood up and grabbed his crutches, putting each under both armpits and heading for the house. I stood up and followed, carrying Winston inside. Once I got in I set Winston on the tile floor and he raced toward his water bowl. I closed the sliding door and walked into the kitchen, seeing Shane already in there. He was pouring two glasses of water from, what looked like, a crystal pitcher. "Do you need any help?" I asked, sitting down at the island.

"No, I got it." I nodded and Shane handed me a glass. I put it to my lips and took a few sips._ Refreshing._ I set it down and turned to Shane, who was already sitting down beside me.

"So, are you doing anything today?" Shane took a sip from his glass and set it down, shaking his head.

"No, my schedule is all clear today, which sucks because now I have nothing to do."

"What do you mean, "nothing to do"? What about hanging out with your brothers?" I asked.

"Jason's hanging out with Marissa again," I rolled my eyes, laughing in my head. "and Nate's hanging out with a few of his friends." I gave Shane a sympathetic look, suddenly feeling sorry for him. I had broken his ankle and made one of his free days a total bore by planning to go shopping with Caitlyn. Was that completely selfish of me?

"Shane, I'm sorry. I wish you could come shopping with Cait and I-"

"No, you girls need to spend time together, really. I'll find something to do in this house," I put my hand on his cheek and gave him a smile. He put his hand on top of mine and closed his eyes. I leaned over a quickly pecked his cheek, making him smile. He opened his eyes back up and leaned over, kissing me back. We parted and I giggled, feeling so incredibly amazing inside.

Suddenly, Shane's parents walked in, just missing our lips pressed together. I blushed and grabbed my glass of water, taking another sip. Shane did the same. His parents looked at us, wondering what was going on.

"Uh, is everything ok in here?" Mr. Gray asked. I pulled the glass from my lips and nodded, smiling, with a mouth full of water. I shallowed and set my glass down.

"It was just getting hot outside so we decided to come in for a drink." I looked over at Shane and he nodded. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the only thing we did when we came in. Mr. Gray nodded and turned around, pulling a glass from the cabinet and setting it on the counter top. Mrs. Gray rested her hands on the counter, looking at Shane and I.

"Do you guys want us to uncover the pool? We haven't used it yet this summer," she asked in a sweet voice. I smiled and noticed the clock on the microwave behind Mrs. Gray. My smile faded. It was 10:42.

"Uh, I actually need to go get ready so I can go shopping with Caitlyn," I told Mrs. Gray and then looked over at Shane. His smile was gone and I wanted to wrap my arms around him. Unfortunately, his parents were in the room. Shane looked over at me and gave a small smile. "I'm sorry," I mouthed. He nodded. I leaned over and kissed his cheek before standing up. "I'll see you later, ok?" I said to Shane and he nodded, turning in his chair as I walked further away. I waved and walked over to the door.

"Wait!" I heard Shane shout as soon as I touched the doorknob. I turned around as he came over, looking somewhat out of breath. I smiled up at him as he inched closer. His breath touched my face and I closed my eyes for a moment, still smiling. I opened them back up and a smile came to Shane's face.

"Did you forget something?" I asked, biting my lip.

"No, but you did." Shane cupped my face in his hands and pressed our lips together. I instantly grabbed his crutches before they could fall and alert his parents that something was wrong. But nothing was wrong, everything was right. I kissed him back, melting against his lips, and soaked up every second I could. Shane slowly pulled away, panting.

"You're right, I did forget something." I whispered and Shane pecked me once more before letting go of my face and taking back his crutches. His smile was just what I needed to let me know that his day was going to be fine. I giggled and blew him a kiss before opening the door and stepping outside. I jogged over to my bike and got on, sighing with my eyes closed. I opened them up and peddled back home, Shane obviously watching me until I wasn't visible any longer.

* * *

**Did you love it? Did you? I know I did lol. Sorry for my hyper-blubbiness lol I'm just so excited to read your guys' reviews. Okay, you can review now! lol HAHA! xD**

**BTW, sorry if there's any spelling errors, I usually rely on FF to help me there if I don't see the mistakes at first. WHY DID THEY TAKE THAT OFF? *rolls eyes***


	14. I Thought it was You

**Hey! Chapter 14 is here for your enjoyment! So enjoy it and like it! lol jk, but really, I hope you like it and please review if you like it at all. I will accept C&C, but please be nice about it. Also, thank you to _everyone_ who stuck with me through MFS and I hope you can stick with me through this one. I'll give you all really big hugs if you do :D So... read and review!**

* * *

"Ooh, these are awesome!" Caitlyn gasped at the jeans she was holding up. They were fifty percent off and, knowing Caitlyn, she just had to get them. I chuckled at her reaction. I hadn't ever known Caitlyn to act so excited or hyper about clothes. Especially over clothes at Forever21.

"Caitlyn, where did this come from?" I asked and she looked at me, a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean your, suddenly, bubbly-girly personality." She raised a brow and shook her head.

"Mitch, I am _not_ bubbly nor girly. I just love a good deal." I rolled my eyes and smiled. Yeah, sure, that was it.

I was looking through the clearance rack when I spotted a tee. I pulled it out and looked at it, smirking and turned towards Caitlyn, showing her what I found.

"Cait," I said and she looked at me, a smile coming to her lips as she looked at the tee. It was a ConnectThree tee. It had a picture of the guys rocking out and underneath the picture it said: _Can You Connect Three?_

"OMG, don't you just _hate_ puns?" Caitlyn asked and suddenly we both burst out laughing. We knew everyone was looking at us, but we didn't care. That's just the way we roll. I hung the tee back up and started going through the clearance rack again. I pulled out a few items I liked and headed to the dressing rooms.

The first thing I tried on was a pair of black skinny jeans that I just couldn't put back on the rack. I instantly fell in love with them and just had to buy them.

The second thing I tried on was a floor length maxi dress. It was light pink and had grey zebra stripes that went across it at an angle.

The third and final thing I tried on was a party dress that I, just like the skinny jeans, couldn't put back. It was about four inches above the knee, the color of plums and had black lace around the trim at the bottom and at the bust. It had black spaghetti straps and a band across the waist. It was beautiful and I couldn't put it back. I got it as well.

Caitlyn also found a few things: three pairs of skinny jeans, four graphic tees and a black vest that would go with everything she bought. And it all looked amazing on her so that was good.

After we purchased our items we headed down to the food court for some pizza and chit chat.

"I'm serious, you should have bought that C3 tee," Caitlyn told me repeatedly. I rolled my eyes everytime after the second time.

"Caitlyn, why don't you go back and buy it since it's that important to you. I don't need it, I can already ConnectThree without it," I smirked after I said the last part and Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Like I said, I hate puns!" We laughed again and continued eating and chatting.

* * *

"See ya later, Mitch!" Caitlyn shouted as I headed up my walkway. I looked back and waved, bags in hand, and smiled.

"See ya, Cait!" I said and she drove off, probably heading over to see Nate. I chuckled at the thought and headed inside my air conditioned house. "Mom, I'm home!" I shouted and set my bags by the foot of the stairs.

"Mitchie, can you come here, sweetie?" Mom's voice echoed from the living room.

"Be right there!" I shouted back and set my purse and phone on the table by the front door. I headed over to the living room, walking in and tucking a strand of hair behind my right ear.

Mom and Dad were sitting on the couch, across from three other people I didn't know. I gave them a confused smile and Mom stood up, walking over to me and pulling me over to the couch to sit down.

"What's going on?" I asked, still wearing a confused look.

You had to know what I was thinking that moment: _Who are these people and what are they doing in my house, talking to my parents and now probably about to talk to me?_ And why did this involve me? I didn't do anything wrong, did I? I couldn't have.

"Mitchie," Dad spoke. " This is Randy Tellman-" Dad pointed to the guy on the left "- and Otto Lancaster-" he pointed to the one on the right. "from_ Intentionally Records_." I nodded to them both, still feeling a bit confused. Why were they here? "They said they heard a demo of yours." Dad said and my eyes widned. _How? How did they get a demo from me? I never sent anything to anyone! How?_

"B-but I never cut a demo," I told them and, the smiles they were wearing faded, they looked at each other.

"Mitchie, we were sent a demo about a month ago. It was signed with your name and your address." Otto said. At this point I was shaking my head repeatedly at them. This wasn't true. I never sent them a demo or my address. But if it wasn't me, then who was it?

Suddenly, my eyes widened and a glaring smile came to my face. I knew exactly who it was and _he_ was going to pay. But of course, this had to be dealt with first.

"Oh, you mean _that_ demo. I thought you were talking about a diffrent one," I joked. They gave me a funny look, but shook it off as soon as they put it on.

"Right," Randy said and lightly shook his head. "well, we listened to your demo, Mitchie, and we think you've got a lot of talent." I smiled, feeling myself blush somewhat.

"We just need to know a few things about you first," Otto threw in.

"Like what?" I asked and they handed me a piece of paper.

"Like if you can play an instruments for instance," Randy said and I nodded. "and if you have any experience dancing."

"Ok." I said and they leaned closer, resting their elbows on their knees like anxious little kids.

"You can keep that to fill out, then once you're done you can send it back to us," I nodded.

"We'd really like to work with you Mitchie," Randy said.

"Thank you so much," I told them and they stood. My parents and I stood as well.

"We hope to get that back very soon," Otto said. I shook his hand.

"I'll try my best." I said and shook Randy's hand. "Thank you, again," I said and they nodded. Dad walked them back over to the door and I heard it open and, then as soon as I heard it close, I let out a scream I'd been holding in. "YES! YES! YES!" I shouted and suddenly stopped, saying,"Which reminds me, I need to make a call." and ran over to the front door, grabbing my phone and running up to my room. I closed my door behind me and ran to my bed, plopping down and selecting the contact I wanted to contact.

"Hello wonderful. Are you back from shopping yet?" he said as soon as he answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I just got back like 5 minutes ago," I told him, picking at a loose thread on my pillow.

"Cool. Did you get anything?" he asked. Why was he asking so many questions?

"Yeah, I did. I got some jeans and stuff, nothing really that important to mention."

"Hey, you wanna come over, watch a movie with me?" he asked in a sweet voice. Wow, why was he playing this innocent game? He knew they would be over today, didn't he? He had to know. He sent them my demo aftter all.

"Actually, I can't,"

"Oh," he almost whispered. He sounds sad.

"yeah, an you wanna know why? Because I had to fill out this form, telling Randy Tellman and Otto Lancaster stuff about me."

"Oh. And who are they? Guys I should be worried about?" he asked, sounding concerned now. Wow, he sound try acting.

"No, they're just two guys that own this little recording company called, _Intentionally Records,_ and want to work with me on some music or something." I shrugged and shook my head like Shane was in the room, looking at me.

"Mitchie, that's amazing! But wait, I didn't know you had a demo," he said with an excited tone and then a confused tone. How did he do it? Did he practice in front of the mirror?

"I didn't, but apparently, someone somehow got one and sent it to them."

"Really?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, and I don't know who, but when I do they're gonna get it." I said with an almost evil voice. This was sure to scare him out of this character he was playing.

"Why would they "get it"? This was your dream, wasn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah, but nobody sneaks around behind my back like that, nobody records secret stuff of me and sends it out to people I don't know. Nobody does that and lives." I tried to sound as evil as I could, wearing a smile that I hoped Shane wouldn't hear in my voice.

"Whoa, Mitchie. What's gotten into you?" he asked, sounding worried again. "Are you okay?" I rolled my eyes, groaning into the phone.

"Shane, stop playing this game, I know it was you. I know you sent them a demo of me singing somewhere and got them to listen to it because you're Shane Gray. I know you did it Shane, and you're not getting off that easy." I glared at the wall and waited for Shane to apologize... or at least say something.

"Uh... Mitchie, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. I don't know anyone by the names of Randy Lawncaster or Otto Tollman."

"It's Randy _Tellman_ and Otto _Lancaster_." I corrected him.

"See, that just proves that I have no idea what you're talking about. Mitchie, I swear, I never sent anyone anything." Shane said and I was silent for a moment. _But if Shane didn't send anything, then who did? _"Mitchie?" Shane broke through my thoughts.

"I'm here,"

"You believe me, don't you?"

"I-I guess, I mean, if you say you didn't then you didn't, right?" Shane sighed.

"Mitchie, I would never lie to you," he said with such sincereity I almost broke down, crying. I bit my lip, holding whatever liquid my body wanted to suddenly let out. "I did not send them a demo of you... but I should have." I let out a chuckled and smiled.

"I'm sorry," I said in a shaky voice. "I just thought that if it were anyone, it'd be you."

"Well, hey, why don't you make it up to me by joining me in a movie date... at my house," I let out a quiet giggle.

"Alright, but you have to help me with my form."

"It's a date,"

* * *

**So, wasn't what you thought, right? Yeah, I'm only good at hiding certain things lol. And since Shane didn't give Mitchie_ this_ surprise, another one is going to pop up... somewhere. Yes, I am not telling you nor will I until it is to be releaved. So keep reading and like I said before, REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU!**

**BTW, check out the Poll on my profile!**


	15. Forgotten Memories Return

**Wow, that was faster than I expected. Chapter 15 is here! I hope you guys enjoy this one, it's all Naitlyn. And yes, I gave Caitlyn her own POV! First it's Nate, then Caitlyn. So enjoy! xD**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Camp Rock or any of the following characters, which is sad, but luckily they made a movie for me to base my stories off of :)**

* * *

**[Nate's POV]**

I woke up at 7:30, rolling out of bed and heading into my bathroom. I undressed and jumped in the shower. I sighed as the warm water ran over my face. I was getting ready to spend the day with Caitlyn and no one else. Yesterday Mitchie had gone shopping with Caitlyn,taking her the first day her grounding was over. I would have, but I was hanging out with some of my old friends and just had to catch up with them again.

I stepped out of the shower ten minutes later and wrapped a towel around my waist, walking back into my room and over to my walk-in closet. I got dressed -underwear, white skinny jeans, blue button down shirt and black vans sneakers- and walked back into my bathroom, doing my hair and brushing my teeth. I rolled the sleeves of my button down shirt up to my elbows and grabbed a belt from my closet, looping it through my jeans and tucking my shirt in.

Suddenly, my phone went off, playing my only ringtone, "The DJ Got Us Falling in Love Again" by Usher. I jogged over to my nightstand and snatched my phone from it, looking at the screen and smiling. _Caitlyn._

"Hey Caity," I said, messing with a curl on top of my head.

"Hey Nate," her voice sounded so sweet this morning.

"What's up?" I asked. I stopped playing with my hair and walked over to the cherrywood desk in my room, sitting on the edge. I looked around my room, giving myself a mentel note that I needed to clean up before Mom got on my case.

"Nothing much. Are you still coming over?" she asked.

"Yeah, absolutely. I'll be over in twenty minutes,"

"Great. I'll be waiting for you."

"Cool. See ya."

"See ya." Caitlyn said and I hung up, slipping my phone in my front pocket.

I headed down stairs, walked into the kitchen, grabbed an apple from the table and walked over to the front door. I grabbed my keys and headed outside, opening the garage door and hopping in my car. I put the key in the ignition and backed out of the garage, slinking onto the street, heading left.

It was funny. It had only been a week since I last saw Caitlyn, yet, I was nervous about seeing her. Why was this? It wasn't like the day we had returned for the tour, it wasn't like that at all. This was diffrent and I didn't know why.

I came to a stoplight. I slowed down and came to a complete stop, resting my foot on the break. I rested my elbow on the door and rubbed my upper lip, thinking.

Caitlyn and I had been dating since camp and we were still in the "dating" zone. Now, don't get me wrong, I loved dating Caitlyn, but dating her just wasn't making this official. I wanted her to be my girlfriend. I wanted to make "us" official. But when? When would be the right time? I wasn't sure, but I was going to think about it.

The light turned green and I let off the break, slowly pressing the gas and pulling forward.

Suddenly, my phone went off... for the second time already. I opened it without looking at the screen and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, wondering who else could be calling me.

"Nate Gray, it's Randy Tellman from_ Intentionally Records,_"

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"I was just calling to let you know that yesterday Otto and I checked out that girl, Mitchie Torres, and we gotta say, she's really good." a smile came to my face and I continued driving down the street.

"Awesome. So, what are you guys thinking?" What were they thinking?

"Well, we asked Mitchie to fill out a form and send it back to us when she could." I chuckled under my breath. Remembering last night when Mitchie had come over to watch a movie with Shane. He had told me all about Mitchie's demo, wondering who sent one to the guys at IR. He had no idea.

Yes, you caught me. It was me. I sent the demo to Randy and Otto. I taped Mitchie singing, "Until You're Mine" at Final Jam. I made the demo. No, I never told Mitchie, or Shane, or Jason... not even Caitlyn.

"Cool. Let me know what you guys think, alright?"

"Will do." Randy said and hung up. I closed my phone and slipped it back in my pocket, a smile on my face.

Now, I'll tell you why I did this.

One) I did it to get Mitchie her big break. Hey, she deserved it.

Two) Shane hadn't thought of it and I didn't feel like letting him take the credit for my rightful thinking.

And three) Because I'm just that nice. I don't like to see people miss an opportunity when they have one shoved in their face, and I definitely didn't want it to be Mitchie who missed her shot.

I finally pulled onto Caitlyn's street and found her house, pulling into her driveway. I shut off the engine and pulled out the keys, swinging them around my finger. I stepped out of my car and closed the door behind me, walking up her walkway, to her door. I knocked.

I heard someone shout, "I'll get it!" and the door opened, revealing Caitlyn in pair of light blue skinny jeans with slits up each leg, a faded red graphic tee and a black vest. She looked amazing. "Like my new clothes?" she asked, posing like a model.

"Yeah, you look amazing, Caity." she blushed and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing my lips. I kissed her back.

"You look amazing too. Blue is definitely your color," she ran her fingers along the collar of my shirt and smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah, just let me grab my phone," I nodded and she let go of me, running back into her house and coming back out a second later with her phone in her hand. "Let's go." she said and locked her hand with mine as we walked to my car. I opened her door for her and closed it when she got in. I ran to the other side and hopped inside, putting the keys in the ignition and starting the engine. "So, where are we going, Nate?" she asked, buckling her seatbelt.

"We are going out to eat," I told her, slowly backing out of her driveway.

"And after that?" I looked at her, smirking.

"and after that... let's just see what happens." I said and she smirked back at me.

"Of course,"

**[Caitlyn's POV]**

Where were we going out to eat? What were we going to do after that? Nate left me with so many unanswered questions and they were starting to drive me crazy. But of course, that was one of the many reasons I fell for him at camp.

And Mitchie. I had her to thank for helping Nate and I when we almost stopped dating. Yes, we almost stopped dating, but thanks to Mitchie, we were closer than ever. In fact, if it hadn't been for all of Mitchie's help, I don't think Nate and I would still be dating. I quietly sighed. Dating. Apparently, we were stuck on that label and Nate had no idea that I wanted to move forward. Of course, I hadn't ever actually _told him_ I wanted to move forward, but he should have seen it already. Maybe I did need to actually tell him what I wanted. But when? Now wasn't the right time. I'd think about it. Later.

"So," I said, breaking the silence in Nate's car. He turned to me. "Did you hear about Mitchie? Yesterday Randy Tellman and Otto Lancaster, two of the biggest music producers out there, stopped by her house. Apparently, they had gotten a demo from her, which is odd because she never made one or sent one."

"Really?" Nate asked, sounding surprised, and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Mitchie called Shane last night and asked him about it, thinking it was him, but he said he had nothing to do with it, but he wished he had."

"Hm... that's... odd. I wonder who did it." Nate said and turned back to the road. Suddenly, Nate chuckled. "You don't think it could have been Jason... do you?" I raised my brow line, thinking it over.

"It's possible, but it doesn't sound like Jason." I said.

"Maybe I'll trick Jason into telling me, later." I shook my head, giggling. Poor Jason. If he did it, I'd be super surprised. Who'd have known Jason could ever pull off something like that?

* * *

Ten minutes later we pulled into the parking lot of the resturaunt Nate was taking me to. I looked out the window, looking over the building. Why did this resturaunt look so familiar to me? I looked at Nate, who was shutting off the engine and pulling the keys out of the ignition. He shoved the keys in his back pocket and looked at me.

"Yes?" he asked, noticing the questioning look on my face. I shook my head.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Let's just go in, ok?" I said and Nate nodded. We both got out and headed inside, holding hands.

The inside was amazing. The walls were painted a deep red that met a gray carpeted floor. The widows were covered with black drapes and there were tons of hanging lights everywhere. The placed still looked so familiar.

"Wow, this is awesome!" I told Nate, leaning against him as we waited in line for a table. Nate got us a table in the back and led the way. I followed close behind, still holding his hand. He pulled out my chair and I sat down. "Thank you," I told him and he sat down himself. We opened our menus, looking everything over.

"Do you like fish?" Nate asked and suddenly, I had a flashback.

_"Mommy, it looks yucky!" I told my Mom, looking at the plate of, what was supposed to be, fish in front of me._

_"Caitlyn, it's fish. You like fish," she told me._

_"But this fish looks diffrent. Do I have to eat it?" I asked, giving her the classic puppy dog pout._

_"Caitlyn," Dad spoke up. I looked at him. "just pretend it looks like the fish you normally eat. Watch, I like it," Dad said and took a piece from my plate, sticking it in his mouth. "It's good, trust me." he smiled and I picked up a small piece, putting it in my mouth. I waited for the awful taste, but it never came. I opened my eyes, smiling at my Dad._

_"It tastes just like the fish I like," I smiled and took another bite. "Thank you, Daddy!"._

-End of flashback-

"Caitlyn?" I shook my head, escaping my thoughts. "Caity, are you ok?" Nate asked, placing his hand on top of mine. I smiled.

"I'm fine, Nate... I'm fine." I told him. But as soon as Nate looked away, I felt a tear ecsape my eye. I quickly wiped it away and turned back to my menu. I now remembered why this place seemed so familiar to me.

When I was little my parents used to bring me here, get me my favorite food: Fish. I loved it. But once... once my Dad died I stopped eating it. It was his favorite food too and once he was gone, I just couldn't eat it anymore. I couldn't even look at that kind of fish anymore without feeling the need to throw up. I haven't eaten it since.

When it came time for us to order, I simply went with the farthest thing from fish that was on the menu: Salad. Nate took a crab salad and when our food came, we ate. We talked in between bites, but I honestly wasn't in the mood right then. I just wanted to get as far away from that resturaunt as I could.

Once I finished eating I spoke up. "I'll be right back," Nate nodded and I got up, heading to the restroom. I closed the door and ran to an empty stall, locking the door and falling to the floor. I leaned over the toilet, getting ready incase I did throw up, but never did. I leaned against the stall door and basically fell apart. I let the tears fall freely down my cheeks, dampening my jeans. I closed my eyes and cried for a few minutes.

After I stopped, I wiped my cheeks and stood up, stepping out of the stall and over to a mirror. I looked at my reflection, noticing my blochy looking skin. I splashed my face with cold water and pulled myself back together before walking back over to the table where Nate was waiting.

I got back to the table, seeing Nate on his phone. He looked up and saw me. I smiled and he stood up.

"I gotta go... ok... Bye." Nate hung up and shoved his phone in his front pocket. "Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded and he took my hand. We headed out the door and back to his car. Nate held open my door and I stepped in, seeing a pair of sunglasses on the dash. I grabbed them and slipped them on as Nate climbed in on his side. "What's with the shades?" he asked. "Which, by the way, are mine." I looked at him.

"Can I wear them, please? I have sensitive eyes," I begged and he smiled, nodding as he put the key in the ignition.

"Yeah, of course," I smiled and buckled my seatbelt. Nate did his and backed up, pulling out of the parking lot and back down the street we had come from.

* * *

**So what did you think? And what happend to Caitlyn's Dad? How did he die?**

**I hope you enjoyed it, because I did. I can't wait to write the next chapter lol I would start writing the next one now, but unfortunately, my time on the computer is up :( So review and thank you so much for everything you guys! **


	16. The Street Fair

**SORRY! I know, I know. But it wasn't my fault, really. It was my stupid laptop. I don't get a very good signal sometimes. ANYWAY, here is chapter 16! Hope you like it. It's the rest of Naitlyn's day and the next chapter is various characters lol. So read and enjoy! :)**

* * *

After we left the restuarant Nate drove us to this really awesome street fair in Downtown L.A. It was huge. There were at least four roller coasters, two water slides and a bunch of carnival games set up in random places. First we played some of the carnival games -Nate won me a stuffed teddy bear by throwing a baseball into a pyramid of bottles. Nate was really good at these and won almost everytime. The guys behind the counters looked mad, but after playing one game, we moved on the the next.

"This is so cool. I haven't been to one of these since I was little," I told Nate. We walked down the street, hand in hand, passing various carnival games and food stands. Nate looked at me, suddenly getting a surprised look on his face.

"It's been that long?" he asked.

"Hey, how _old_ do you think I am?" I shot back, jokingly, and Nate went flush. I laughed, "I'm only joking," and he rolled his eyes, playfully bumping his shoulder against mine.

"You think you're so funny, don't you?"

"I don't think it, Nate, I know it!" I joked again and he squeezed my hand. Suddenly I realized how hot it had become since we arrived at the street fair. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked around, looking for a stand that sold lemonade, water, something. "It's getting really hot out, isn't it?" Nate nodded and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a few dollar bills and we looked for a drink stand. I spotted a trailer on my left and pointed at it, looking at Nate. "There," Nate nodded and we walked over to it.

"Hey, what can I get you two?" the man said from inside the trailer. He looked like he'd been sweating since the street fair opened this morning and his hair was standing every which way.

I looked at the menu on the side of the trailer, listing the many things they sold. I found the drinks and picked from the list.

"Can I get a large water bottle?" I asked. He nodded and reached over to his left, grabbing a water bottle and setting it on the trailer counter. Nate handed him a couple dollars and we thanked him, walking away. I popped the cap and took a huge gulp. I swallowed and took a breath. I handed the bottle to Nate and he took a swig. He pushed the cap back on and gave the bottle back to me.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Nate asked. I looked around at all the carnival games and rides, trying to decided on exactly _what_ to do. I pressed the bottle cap to my chin and thought for a second.

"Can we go ride on the Bumper Cars?" I asked, putting on a puppy dog pout. Nate chuckled and nodded. I flashed him a huge smile and we walked over to the bumper cars, getting in line. When it came our turn, I handed the guy a couple of the tickets Nate had bought. He let us through and we both got in seperate cars. I smirked at Nate as I slipped my arms through the straps and pulled the bar down in front of me. "I hope you know how to use one of these," I said and ran my hand across the steering wheel.

"In my sleep." he replied and I snorted.

"Just watch your back, Nathaniel." I said, using his full first name and smirked again. I watched as the determind look on his face appeared and he gripped the steering wheel, smirking back at me.

Suddenly, an alarm went off and the cars started to move. I stepped on the pedal and started driving my car next to the wall, moving around the circular track. I took a quick glance behind me and saw Nate coming toward me. I smirked and turned my car around. I found myself facing Nate's car. He was coming right at me and I saw an open opportunity right in front of me. I stepped on the pedal and shot forward, ramming into Nate's car, making him jolt forward, then back. He looked at me, surprised and I stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled and shook his head.

"It's on." he said in a serious voice and I raised my brow line. That was it. I was going to show him that I could play hard ball. I was game.

Nate suddenly spun his car around and away from me. I glared and stepped on the pedal. I followed behind him, waiting for the potential moment. He started to turn and so did I. I rammed into the side of his car and he jolted sideways. "Bad move, Nate. Try again." I nodded and spun around. All of the sudden, I jolted forward, stopping my car. I turned around and saw Nate behind me, bumping my car over and over. He bumped me again and I gasped.

"Bad move, Caitlyn. Try again." he mimicked me and I laughed. This was going to be fun.

**[Nate's POV]**

"Face it, Caitlyn," I explained, wrapping my arm around Caitlyn's shoulders, as she rolled her eyes. "I just have more experience." She snorted, looking at me and poking my chest. I had somehow won at Bumper Cars. She had said I "cheated". Cheated? Really? I was only doing what everyone else was doing, but apparently not.

"You are so full of it," she told me, narrowing her big eyes. I smiled.

"Please don't be mad at me,"

"I'm not mad at you," she said. "I'm just not happy with you right now." she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Caity, please? I don't like it when you're mad at me." I put on a puppy dog face and she looked at me, suddenly looking sorry. She rolled her eyes and sighed, uncrossing her arms.

"Alright, I'm not mad anymore." I smiled and squeezed her. She wrapped her arms around my waist and layed her head against my chest. "Hey, what-"

Caitlyn started to say, but was suddenly interrupted by screams of excitement. We turned around my eyes went wide. Five teenage girls stood fifteen feet away, jumping up and down, smiling as big as they could. Their reasoning: Me.

"AHHHH! Nate Gray! Oh. My. God!" one of the screamed.

"Crap. Let's go." I said to Caitlyn and grabbed her hand, running in the opposite direction of the screaming girls. I could hear them running. The sound of screams getting louder as we weaved through the crowd of people on the street.

After five minutes, we finally reached my car, both of us panting. We hopped in and I started the engine. The screaming girls popped into view and I stepped on the gas, watching them fall behind as I sped away.

"Wow. That was... weird." Caitlyn said and looked at me.

"It's ok. That kind of thing happens a lot." I explained and she slowly nodded. She took a breath buckled her seat belt. "Sorry we had to run so far, by the way."

"It's ok, I needed the workout." she said and we both started laughing. What would I ever do without her?

* * *

As I drove Caitlyn home, it started to rain. I turned on the windsheld wipers and Caitlyn unbuckled her seat belt, scooting closer to me and laying her head on my shoulder. I laced my fingers with hers and continued down her street. I eventually pulled up to the curb and slowed the car, coming to a stop in front of her house. It was really coming down now and Caitlyn didn't have a jacket with her.

"Lucky you, I carry an umbrella with me." I told her and reached to the back seat, pulling an umbrella out from under it. I quickly opened my door and the umbrella. I stepped out and closed my door, running over to Caitlyn's side and opening her door. She stepped out and I closed her door. She grabbed my hand and we ran to her front door, water splashing underneath our feet. We stepped onto the porch and out of the rain. I dropped the umbrella onto her porch, still opened, and turned back to her, smiling. She giggled and grabbed my other hand.

"Thanks for the amazing day, Nate, I missed you so much." she smiled and I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her. She layed her arms on my shoulders, pressing her lips onto my neck. I closed my eyes and pulled her closer. She kissed my neck and continued, moving further up and eventually meeting my lips. I rested my hands on her hips and kissed her back, tasting her cherry flavored lip balm. She slowly pulled away and I opened my eyes, seeing a smile on her lips. "Nate," I nodded and cupped her face in my hands, pressing our lips back together.

I pulled away and as I did, I realized something. I. Wanted. Caitlyn. I wanted her to be mine. I had to ask her before I exploded.

"Caity," I said.

"Yeah, Nate?" she asked and licking her lips.

"I... will you.."

"Nate spit it out." Caitlyn told me and looked me in the eyes.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Caitlyn?" I asked and her mouth fell open. She suddenly gasped and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms back around her waist and held her. I was going to take that as a yes.

* * *

**What did you think? I want to thank you all for the amazing reviews and all those Camp Rock lovers who take the time to _actually _read my stories, it means the world to me, thank you. This is all for you! REVIEW!**


	17. First Kisses and Finding Solutions

**For your wandering eyes: Chapter 17! I present you with the longest and probably best chapter ever! I mean, it's most likely the best, right? lol Just read and you'll find out or maybe you'll find something that I didn't. Like maybe it's not the greatest. Oh well. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**[Mitchie's POV]**

"AHHHH!" I screamed once Caitlyn told me that Nate had asked her to be his girlfriend. This was surprising to me, considering what they had gone through during our summer at Camp Rock, but as long as they are together. "Caitlyn, I am so happy for you!" I hugged her and she giggled, hugging back.

We were standing outside on Caitlyn's back porch. Her Mom had made us fresh baked lemon bars and they were _amazing_.

"I'm so happy for me too." she said like a giddy little school girl. I knew she was definitely inlove with Nate. "Nate is amazing and I can't believe he asked me to be his girlfriend!" she screamed this time and I laughed. I hugged her again, then we seperated, sitting down on the bench set up beside her house. I grabbed two lemon bars from the side table beside me, giving one of them to Caitlyn and saving the other for me. I took a bite and went to heaven once again.

I started thinking about Shane and how we would have loved these is he were here. He loved lemon bars, but wasn't really allowed to eat them since he'd always go overboard, meaning: he'd eat the whole tray.

"Hey, can I take a couple of these to Shane?" I asked Caitlyn as she took a bite of her lemon bar.

"Yeah, sure." she said with food in her mouth and nodded.

"Oh, so what's going on with Jason and Marissa?" I asked and took another bite of my lemon bar. _Soooooo good._

"I have no idea, but when I called Nate this morning, Jason picked up and he sounded... odd." I gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean odd? Jason odd, or just plain odd?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," she said slowly. "but he was sure in a hurry to go because he kept saying stuff really fast, like they were almost one word." I chuckled under my breath as I took another bite.

It was like Jason to act so odd or strange, but if this was any different from his normal oddness, there was something seriously wrong.

"I wonder what he's doing right now," Caitlyn shrugged and we enjoyed the lemon bars in her backyard.

**[Jason's POV]**

"Look at them," I called out watching them pass by. They were so colorful and beautiful.

"Jase, you got one!" Marissa whispered, pointing at my birdhouse. Yes, we were watching birds. My backyard was now full of them, different kinds, different sizes.

Marissa grabbed onto my arm, looking at the birds fly up to my bird house and crawl in. My heart suddenly started to race and I felt my face get hot. I looked at her, watching her eyes light up at the birds. She turned to me, still smiling. Her eyes so beautiful, so ocean blue. I wanted to kiss her, right then and there. I wanted to so badly, but was Marissa ready? I cleared my throat and looked away.

"Uh... I n-need to get a drink," I said and got up from the lawn chair I was sitting on, hurridly walking into the house. I closed the sliding door behind me and walked over to the fridge. I pulled out a water bottle and closed the door. I almost slammed it, but didn't because I knew Mom would have a huge fit if I broke something. I turned around and leaned on the island, yelling at myself through whispers.

"Uh, Jase?" I looked up and saw Marissa standing just inside the kitchen, looking absolutely breathtaking. I took a deep breath almost forgetting to take it in the first place.

"I'm sorry, Marissa, I just -" I sighed, rubbing my face with my hands "- we've been going out for a while now, right?" I asked, she nodded. She walked over and sat down at island, resting her elbows on the counter.

"Jason, is something wrong?" she asked, a puppy dog face in the process of appearing.

"Well, kind of," I said and she looked confused.

"Really? Is it something I did?" she asked, suddenly sounding worried.

"No, no... well, maybe a little," her eyes widend. "but it's mostly me." I said and she relaxed some.

"Jase, why don't you just tell me what's going on?" she said and suddenly stood up, walking over to my side of the island. She layed a hand on the counter beside mine and looked me in the eyes, searching for something. "_Please_, tell me what's-"

"Do you want to kiss me?" I asked, interrupting her. Marissa stood there, mouth open as she blinked a few times.

"W-what?" she asked, sounding shocked. I sighed.

"Do you want to kiss me?" I asked at a lower volume this time. Marissa looked around the kitchen, biting her lip. She finally looked back at me, staring into my eyes.

"Of couse, I want to kiss you," she said and a smile came to my lips. She quietly laughed and started to blush. "Do you want to kiss me?" she asked and my heart raced.

"Yeah, I do." Marissa bit her lip and smiled at me. I suddenly felt her hand on top of mine. I felt my face get hot again and looked down at our hands. I watched as she slipped her hand under mine, then turning her hand so she could slip her fingers between mine. I looked back up at her, seeing she had stepped closer to where I was standing. My heart picked up speed.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Only if you are," I told her and she leaned in, pressing her lips to mine. _Oh my gosh. Have I just died and gone to heaven? It's so beautiful here._ I thought to myself and suddenly, we parted. "Whoa," I breathed and Marissa blushed again.

"Sorry, I was excited." she admitted.

"It's ok, so was I." she smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me like she always did, only with more passion. I hugged her back and held her in my arms.

_I just had my first kiss._

**[Marissa's POV]**

It was amazing. Kissing Jason was so incredibly wonderful and just amazing. Our first kiss and it was simply wonderful.

I let go of Jason and took his hand again. He grabbed his water bottle with his free hand and we walked over to the front door. We stepped outside and headed down the walkway, taking a walk together, just being with each other. I was in love.

**[Mitchie's POV]**

"See ya later!" I shouted at Caitlyn from my bike on her front lawn. She was standing on her porch, holding a lemon bar in her hand. I put my bag of lemon bars in the basket on my bike.

"Later, Mitch!" Caitlyn said and waved. I hopped on my bike and peddled down the street, heading to Shane's house. Once I reached Shane's house, I jumped off my bike and put the kick stand up, placing it on the sidewalk near the driveway. I grabbed the bag of lemon bars and skipped over to th front door. I knocked twice and waited for someone to open the door. When no one answered, I looked at the driveway, just realizing that Shane's car was gone. I was about to turn around and walk back to my bike when the door opened.

"Mitchie," Mr. Gray spoke, a smile on his face.

"Hi Mr. Gray," I smiled back.

"What can I do for you?" he asked and leaned on the door frame.

"I was just here to, I mean, I was wondering if Shane was avalible?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, he just left five minutes ago, said he was heading to your house, actually." he said and I raised my brow.

"Really? Wait, isn't his ankle still broken?"

"Yeah, He called a limo. He's getting his car worked on." I chuckled and nodded. So that's why his car was gone.

"Thanks Mr. Gray," I waved and walked back over to my bike.

"Have fun," he said and waved, then walked back inside the house and closed the door. I shook my head and peddled back onto the street. Typical Shane. At least he was smart enough to call a limo. I chuckled. A limo? I know I never called a limo when I needed a ride somewhere. But hey, he _was_ a celebrity. It's not like he could just take a taxi and not be spotted, right?

I finally reached my house, seeing my parents car was gone. I pulled up right next to the driveway and parked my bike. I grabbed the lemon bars and jogged up to my door, opening it and walking inside. I closed the door and walked over to the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped, grabbing my chest. "Shane, you scared me." He set down his glass of water and stood up, grabbing his crutches.

"Sorry," he walked over, smiling. I sighed and met him halfway, getting on my toes and kissing his lips.

"How did you get in?" I asked.

"Your parents let me in before they left," I nodded.

"Here, these are courtesy of Caitlyn's Mom," I held up the bag of lemon bars and Shane's eyes lit up. He grabbed the bag and hugged me.

"You're the best, Mitch!" I laughed.

"So, did my parents say where they were going?" I asked.

"They said something about golfing with the Albertos," I nodded and Shane's smile grew as he opened the bag and bit into of them them. He closed his eyes and groaned. "Oh my sweet and sour lemon bars. Where is Caitlyn's Mom? I have to hug that woman!" I laughed and shook my head.

"Unless you want to drive all the way to her house, she's not getting a hug right now." I told him, a smile plastered on my face.

"Fine, then I'll just hug you until then," I giggled and Shane walked closer, hugging me again. He suddenly dropped his crutches and I looked up at him. He cupped my face in his hands and pulled me close, pressing our lips together. I clentched Shane's shirt in my palms and kissed him back, running my lips over his. I felt him smile and then suddenly deepen the kiss. I pulled away, still clentching Shane's shirt in my hands. He looked confused. I breathed and smiled.

"Let's find another room," I told him and suddenly his lips curled into a smile. I picked up Shane's crutches and he took them. I walked over to the stairs, hearing Shane just feet behind me. I jogged up them and headed over to the bathroom. I closed the door and opened one of the darwers inthe counter. I pulled out my makeup bag and brushed on a cherry lipstain. But as I looked in the mirror, I realized what I was doing. I set down my lipstain and took a deep breath. "What are you doing Mitchie?" I whispered to myself, looking at my reflection in the mirror. I put away my makeup and walked into my room, finding Shane sitting on my bed, his hands covering his face. "Shane?" he looked up and sighed.

"Mitchie, I-" I put my hand up.

"I know, Shane." He put his face back in his hands and I walked over to him, sitting down on my bed beside him. I bit my lip and thought for a moment. Shane sighed again and took my hand, holding it between his and massaging it.

There had to be solutions, there had to be. There had to be ways around this "problem" we kept running into. We wanted to be together, we wanted to show each other we loved the other. And we wanted to do it physically. But how. "I know how." I whispered to myself. Shane lifted his head and looked at me. "Shane, I think I have a solution to this,"

"What?" he asked, still massaging my hand. I put my other hand on top of his and smiled.

"Well, what if we set ourselves a limit?" he arched his brow.

"A limit?"

"Yes."

"What do you mean? Like a limit on kissing?" he said and then chuckled.

"Kind of. I mean a limit that stops somewhere between kissing and... the clothes coming off." I bit my lip once I finished and Shane thought for a second.

"And you're sure you can commit to this, I mean, since you don't have a promise to keep?" he asked.

"Shane, I do have a promise to keep. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't help you break your promise to God." Shane smiled.

"You really did?"

"Of course." I smiled. He leaned over and pecked my lips.

"I love you, Mitchie."

"I love you too, Shane." I kissed him back and we made our promise not to go any further than we needed to. We promised that if either of us was to try to go further, as in removing clothing, the other could stop it and neither would have regrets about it, no matter what.

* * *

"Oh, Shane..." I panted. We lay on my bed, Shane on top of me. Both of us fully dressed and showing our love. He sucked the skin on my neck, leaving his mark. I dug my fingers into his clothed shoulders and panted even harder. He then moved down my neck, leaving kisses everywhere. The hem of my shirt stopped just above my breasts and he never went any further than what he could see. I respected him for that. He now knew his limitations and I knew he wouldn't cross them.

"I love you," Shane whispered and kissed my chest again. I smiled and ran my hands down his arms, feeling his muscles on my finger tips. Suddenly, Shane moved back up to my mouth and slid his tongue inside, surprising me and making my heart beat quicken. I moved my hands back up to his shoulders and pulled him closer. We had a tongue war for a few minutes, until our tongues were too tired to fight anymore, and then went back to kissing.

Five minutes later we finally stopped. Both of us panting, holding each other close. I kissed Shane's nose and put my leg over his thigh. Shane ran his hand across my leg and I giggled.

"I love it when you touch me," I told him and he smiled.

"And I love it when you love me." I cupped his face and pressed my lips to his. I slowly pulled away and ran my fingers through his hair. "You know," he spoke. "You're the first girl I've ever let run there fingers through my hair."

"And can I ask why?" He shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess I've just never trusted any girl but you." I ran my fingers through his hair again and rested my forehead against his.

"I never want this to end."

"Me either." I closed my eyes and Shane continued rubbing my leg with his calloused hand. The most perfect hands ever.

Suddenly, I heard a car door slam. My eyes shot open and then widened.

"Crap! It's my parents," I said and we let go of each other. I ran over to the mirror and fixed myself -running my fingers through my hair, wiping my smeared makeup and tying my hair to the side to cover Shane's mark. Shane ran into the bathroom across the hall and I heard the front door open.

"Mitchie?" Mom shouted.

"Up here!" I shouted back and quickly ran over to my window sill, grabbing my guitar and putting the strap over my neck. Mom and Dad appeared in the door way, smiling at me. "Hey, how was golfing with the Albertos?" I asked.

"Shane told you?" Dad asked and I nodded.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Torres," I heard Shane and my parents turned around, seeing him behind them. I closed my eyes for a moment, feeling so releaved that Shane popped up right then.

"Hi Shane," Mom said. "Have you been here the whole time?"

"Yeah, Mitchie and I were watching TV for a while and then we just came up here about ten minutes ago to mess around on her guitar," I nodded. Mom and Dad looked back at me and I smiled, strumming my guitar.

"Well, that's nice. You two have fun." we nodded. "I'm going to go make some lunch. Are you two hungry?" Mom asked.

"Starving!" Shane and I both said in unision and Mom chuckled, then walked away with Dad. My eyes widened and I burst out laughing. Shane let out his breath and walked in.

"Oh my gosh! I cannot believe you," I said, lifting the guitar strap over my head. "You are such a good liar. How much practice have you _had_?" I asked, laughing.

"A lot. I have to cover for Nate and Jason _all_ the time." I smiled and Shane walked over. I stood up and he lifted me into the air. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Baby, you're amazing!"

"No more than you are, Babe."

* * *

***Mwah* A masterpiece! Lovely and loving. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought and I'll work on the next chapter soon! xD**


	18. New Song, New Thoughts

**Whoop! Whoop! LOL chapter 18! Wow, cannot believe I'm this far already. Someone pinch me!**

**Okay, this is Shane's POV so enjoy it! I'm no sure whose POV I'll use for the next chapter, but I'm working on it. ENJOY!**

* * *

**[Shane's POV]**

Free. I was finally free of that freaking awful cast. Mitchie had come with me to the hospital when they cut it off. Dr. Mahlamoni was the one who did it. He said that I had taken very good care of it and healed very fast. I was happy about that.

"Just be more careful next time." Dr. Mahlamoni said. I nodded and Mitchie took my hand. "Now, it might be a little stiff for at least four days, but the more you walk on it, the more it should loosen up." I nodded again and hopped off the table.

"Thanks Doc, I could not wait to get that thing off!" Mitchie giggled and Dr. Mahlamoni smiled.

"You're welcome," he replied. "Take care." he waved and left the room. Mitchie suddenly turned to me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I am never going to suggest Go Karts again." I chuckled and Mitchie let go of me. I put my arm around Mitchie's shoulders and she left her one arm around my waist. We walked out of the room -Dr. Mahlamoni was right, it was pretty stiff, but at least I could walk on it- and headed out to my car. Mitchie had driven here, but I was going to drive home. I had missed driving so much while my ankle was broken, I needed to get behind the wheel before I exploded.

And another beautiful thing. It had also been three weeks since Mitchie and I had agreed to our "limits" on how far we could go. Apparently, making out was as far as we were allowed. But I was happy with that. As long as I was doing it with Mitchie, I was as happy as could be.

Mitchie and I hopped in my car, putting on our seatbelts. I put the key in the ignition and listened to it purr, feeling the vibrations run through my body. _Oh yeah._ I put it into gear and backed up, Mitchie watching me the whole time. I pulled out onto the street and headed back into L.A.

"I missed this," I said and looked at Mitchie. She smiled.

"I'm glad you can enjoy this." she said and then her smile faded. "I still feel really bad about what happend though," I rolled my eyes. Why was she still blaming herself?

"Mitchie, I've already told you a million times, it wasn't your fault." I looked back at the road briefly before turning back to her. "I mean, yeah it was your idea to go there and do it, but it was my fault for not paying attention to the track." I looked back at the road.

"Then what _were_ you paying attention to?" she suddenly asked.

"You." I said and looked at her, watching her smile reappear and then a giggle escape her mouth. I motioned for Mitchie to scoot over and she did. I took her hand in mine and she lay her head on my shoulder. I would love her until the day I died.

Suddenly, a thought came to me. I looked down at our hands, laced together perfectly, like a pocket that our love could never escape. I smiled and looked back at the road. I was going to ask this girl to marry me.

* * *

_"I wanna crash, I wanna fall. I wanna be somewhere in the middle, somewhere in the middle of something, it's better than nothing. I just need a little, I just need a little. And I don't wanna be nowhere, somethings making me go there, somewhere in the middle with you! I like it, I like it, I like it. And I like it, I like it, I like it." _Mitchie sang the chorus of a new song she'd been working on.

We had arrived back at her house ten minutes earlier and decided go head up to her room, business, of course. But we had also squeezed in some "together" time after we were sure that her parents weren't going to come check on us for at least another thirty minutes.

"Well? How was it? I know it's not finished, mainly because I've only got the first verse and chorus down, but..." she trailed off, panting.

"It's amazing. Why aren't you writing songs for ConnectThree?" I asked and she giggled, leaning over and greatly kissing my lips.

"Alright, so I was kind of thinking the second verse could start out like this," she found her chords on the guitar again and started to sing. _"Losing my direction is the way it should be, feeling something special when you're standing next to me," _She sang and looked at me. I nodded.

"It's good, but somethings not right,"

"Could you help then?" she asked, puppy dog face and all. I smiled and took her songbook, looking at the lyrics to the second verse. I pressed the pencil to my lips and thought for a second. _Losing my direction is the way it should be, feeling something special when you're... wait, that should be changed._ I erased what she had wrote and then wrote what I thought fit. I handed her songbook back to her and she looked it over, nodding. _"Losing my direction is the way it should be, feeling a connection when you're standing next to me,"_ she sung and smiled. "That's perfect, and that's why I love you," she ran a hand through my hair and leaned over, kissing my lips again. I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her back. We slowly parted, staring into each others eyes.

_Knock, knock._ Mitchie and I let go of each other and watched as her bedroom door opened. It was Mitchie's Dad.

"Hey Sweetie," he spoke to her.

"Hey Dad," she smiled, blushing somewhat. I chuckled, rubbing the back of my neck, nervously. The only people to _ever_ make me nervous: Mitchie parents. Her parents because they are her parents. She is their "little girl", er, I mean, young woman and I am just the "popstar" who wants to "get with her" as her Dad might somehow put it, even though he's never actually said that, but I know what he's thinking.

"Just wanted to let you two know that lunch is ready,"

"Thanks Dad, we'll be down in a few minutes." Mitchie smiled and then looked back down at her songbook. And in those two seconds, Mitchie's Dad gave me a look that said everything I needed to know.

And that look said: "If you ever try anything funny and I mean _anything,_ I'll kill you."

My eyes widened and I nodded, swollowing the lump that had formed in my throat. He closed the door and I listened as his footsteps dissapeared.

"Mitch," I whispered, looking at Mitchie. She looked up from her songbook.

"Yeah?"

"Your Dad is crazy," she chuckled and looked at me funny.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He just gave me 'the look',"

"And what is 'the look'?" she asked, still smiling.

"_'the look'_ as in, your Dad is going to kill me if he finds out about our 'makeout' sessions." Mitchie rolled her eyes and pulled the guitar strap over her head.

"Seriously Shane? My Dad loves you. He wouldn't kill you if he found out, he'd kill _me_." she shivered in horror and set her guitar back on it's stand. I watched as she stood up and held out her hand. "Come on, let's go down before they find a reason to come back up." I took her hand and we walked out of her room, downstairs and into the kitchen where both of her parents were.

Mitchie's Mom made fruit salad -blueberries, strawberries, bananas, oranges, apples and rasberries; the works- and it was amazing, considering she didn't use anything in a box. And Mitchie's Dad didn't glare at me once, but maybe that was because Mitchie and her Mom were right there. I wasn't sure, but that could have been the problem.

Once Mitchie and I finished, we headed back up to her room. We stepped in and instantly burst into a makeout session, Mitchie against her bedroom door and me pressed against her. I placed my hands on her hips, holding her next to me. She held my face in her hands and, with a passion never felt before, kissed me back.

We finished five minutes later on Mitchie's bed. I held her in my arms, kissing her forehead repeatedly. Mitchie caressed my arm, her eyes closed and a smile on her face. She would turn eighteen in just three weeks. Three weeks until asked her to marry me. I couldn't wait.

* * *

"Shane, you have to go," Mitchie said as she giggled, pushing me towards her bedroom door and out to the hall. I put my hands against the door frame to keep myself from entering the hall. "my parents are going to start wondering what's going on." She stopped pushing and I spun around on my heel, facing her, my hands still holding the door frame. I leaned closer to her, letting my hair fall over my face.

"Mitchie, you don't really want me to go, do you?" I asked, looking into her eyes.

"Of course I don't," I smiled. "but you can't stay here all night, my parents will be furious." I rolled my eyes, taking my hands off the door frame and putting them around her.

"I can hide in your bathroom, they'll never know," Mitchie rolled her eyes this time and rested her hands on my chest, looking up at me.

"Babe, I would let you, but again, my parents."

"We need to get our own place, just you and me." I told her.

"Shane, I would love that, but I'm still only seventeen, I won't be eighteen for another three weeks." she frowned, her bangs brushing over her lashes.

"Soon enough, you'll get there. And I'm going to be with you everyday until then." I smiled and she giggled. I leaned down and kissed her, cupping her face in my hands. I pulled away and pecked her forehead. "I love you," I whispered and stepped back, watching her until I stepped into the hall. I headed down the stairs and grabbed my jacket from the stand. I pulled my keys from my pocket and headed out the door, over to my car and hopping in. I backed out of her driveway, looking up at her window and watching her stare out it at me. I waved and drove down the street, heading back to my house. The house without Mitchie.

* * *

**OMG! What did you freaking think? I sooooo wanna know. Let me know, would ya? THANK YOU! :D**

**P.S. What do YOU think about all the Smitchie makeout sessions? Hot or not?**

**And HEY! I still got that poll on my profile. Just letting you know, I need more opinions!**


	19. My Plans Involve You

**Wow. I am very, very happy with myself. I've been updating so much faster than I had been. I feel like I'm actually accomplishing something here. Anyway, this chapter is just Mitchie and Shane's POVs. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks so much you guys! LOVE YOU!**

* * *

**[Mitchie's POV]**

"Two weeks! Two Weeks! I turn eighteen in two weeks!" I sang into the phone. I was talking to Caitlyn who had apparently, just gotten back from a romantic date with Nate. Caitlyn laughed as I sang and yelled back at me.

"Show off! Show off! Mitchie Torres is a show off!" I rolled my eyes, like she could see me.

I couldn't believe it, I was turning eighteen in just two weeks. Two more weeks and I've have my lisense, two more weeks and I'd be an adult. And two more weeks until I would be old enough to live with Shane, be with him always and makeout with him anytime I want.

I sighed and fell back on my bed, breathing in as a smile creeped onto my face.

"I just can't believe I'm almost there," I said and looked over at my calendar, seeing my birthday circled with a hot pink marker.

"I know. What are you doing for graduation?" I had completely forgotten about graduation, even though everyone in school had been talking about it for the last month.

"I have absolutely no idea," I slipped off the purity ring from my finger and started shining it with my shirt.

I had remembered the look on Shane's face when I'd gotten it last week. He lifted me into the air and spun me around about thirty times. I had smiled so much that day and my face hurt so much when Shane finally left for the day. He was so happy and proud of me. I knew he'd appreciate it and so did I.

"Oh, maybe you could throw a huge party, invite the guys, maybe even Marissa, Cali knows I haven't seen her since camp." chuckled and nodded to myself. I hadn't see Marissa since camp either.

"That would be so awesome! Hey, did you hear Jason and Marissa had their first kiss?" I squealed to Caitlyn.

"OMG, I know. They are so amazing together. I wonder if Jason's asked her to be his girlfriend yet?"

"I have no idea, but I hope it's yes." I smiled. _Beep. Beep._ I pulled my phone from my face and looked at the screen, seeing Shane's name and picture on it. I pressed my phone back to my ear. "Hey, I got another call. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"It's Shane isn't it?" she asked. "Nevermind, I know it is. Later." she said and I quickly pressed the _Hold_ button.

"Yellow?" I answered.

"Red," Shane replied and I laughed.

"Hey Shane, what's up?" I asked, giggling now.

"Nothing much, just calling to ask you if you want to hang out with me and the guys?"

"Who? Jason and Nate?" I asked, sitting up.

"Those are the two. So, what do you say?" he asked.

"I say yes." I smiled and stood, walking over to my closet.

"Great. How does three sound?"

"Three sounds perfect -" suddenly I remembered "- Oh wait, I can't. I completely forgot I'm going bowling with my parents and some relatives." I frowned into my clothes and turned around looking at my room. _I really need to clean up in here._

"Oh." Shane breathed with a dissapointed tone.

"Shane, I'm sorry, maybe you can come with us. I'm sure my parents wont mind." Shane chuckled.

"I don't know, Mitch, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. You can bring the guys too, maybe they'd want to bring their girlfriends?" I walked out of my room, heading toward the stairs.

"Yeah, I could ask,"

"So...?" I stretched out, walking down the stairs.

"Sure Babe," I smiled.

"Great! Meet us at _All Star Lanes_ around 4:30."

"I'll be there,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too." Shane said and I hung up.

"Was that Shane?" I turned and saw Mom, carrying a load of laundry. I smiled. Mom always did the laundry on Saturday.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind, but I invited him and four others come bowling with us." I bit my lip.

"Mitchie," Mom whined. "you should really ask us before you just go telling people yes."

"I know, I'm sorry. Please?" I begged, nicely. Mom rolled her eyes.

"I suppose," I ran over and hugged her as she spoke the last word. She chuckled.

"Thank you, Mom!" I let go of her and skipped into the kitchen.

**[Shane's POV]**

"I love you too." I said and Mitchie hung up. I smiled, pulling my phone away from my ear and closing it, shoving it back into my pocket. Mitchie definitely had a way of convincing me into doing stuff. Bowling? I hadn't gone bowling for at least three years and wasn't sure if I was going to make a complete fool of myself or what. I was hoping I wouldn't. I didn't really feel like embarrassing myself in front of Mitchie and her family, plus mine and their girlfriends. Wow, that's a lot of people to laugh at you.

I walked out of my bedroom and headed downstairs. I walked into the living room, seeing Mom and Dad on the couch watching TV. They were watching E! News.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad,"

"Hi Shane," Mom spoke in a cheery voice.

"Hey Shane," Dad replied, sounding calm and cool.

"I just wanted to let you know that Nate, Jason and I are gonna go bowling with Mitchie and her family. Is that cool?"

"Yeah, sweetie. You guys have fun." Mom said.

"Thanks," I said and headed for the kitchen.

"Don't forget to take your phone!" Mom shouted and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay!" I shouted back and walked into the kitchen, seeing Nate in the fridge. "Hey bro," Nate looked passed the door to me. I sat down at the kitchen table.

"Hey," he waved. "What were you just talking to Mom and Dad about? I heard my name mentioned." he stuck his head back in the fridge and a second later, pulled out a water bottle and an apple.

"Nosy much?" he rolled his eyes, walking over to the table and sitting down. "Mitchie's family is going bowling and she invited us to come along," Nate nodded.

"Wait, who's 'us'?" he asked, taking a bite of his apple.

"You, Jason and me." I explained and he nodded again.

"Are we allowed to bring anyone?" Nate asked, a goofy grin on his face.

"Yeah, Mitchie said you could bring Caitlyn,"

"I didn't say who I was bringing," I raised my brow. "okay." Nate looked away and took another bite. I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Hey, where's Jason? I need to talk to him about this?" I asked Nate.

"Talk to me about what?" I looked up and saw Jason walking into the kitchen.

"Just the man I was looking for," I stood up and walked over to Jason, slinging an arm over his shoulder. "How would you like to come bowling with us?" I asked and Jason looked at me.

"Yeah, that sounds cool. Can I bri-"

"Bring Marissa," Nate and I both said at once and the room suddenly became silent. I took my arm off of Jason's shoulders.

A few moments later, Nate finally cleared his throat. "Uh, so when is this thing?"

"Around 4:30. We're gonna meet her at _All Star Lanes,_" Nate nodded.

"Who's 'her'?" Jason asked.

"Mitchie," I said turning towards him.

"Oh, now I know why _we're_ going." Jason said and I gave him a confused look.

"And what would that be, Jason?" I asked him.

"Mitchie. You think you always have to do everything that Mitchie does, you even drag us into stuff." Jason finished and I glared at him.

"Hey, Mitchie means the world to me, of course, I want to do stuff with her, but I don't see why you think it's such a bad thing if I invite you to join us." Jason shrugged and I nodded, getting it. "You know, I was just trying to be nice."

"Shane, don't get mad at Jason," Nate said and I looked at him. "he's just moody. I'm definitely coming, you can count on that." Nate smiled and I nodded, smiling back.

"Alright, I guess I'm coming too," Jason groaned lightly and pulled out his phone. "I'll call Marissa and ask her if she'll come," I nodded and Jason walked out of the room. Nate was right. Jason was moody and getting on my case for no apparent reason. I did not understand him sometimes.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna go call Caitlyn, mess around on my guitar for a while and then get ready," I nodded and Nate stood up, walking over to me and slapping my back. "Keep it cool, bro." I chuckled and slapped him back.

"You too." He headed upstairs and I walked over to the sliding door that led to the backyard.

Suddenly, I heard Winston. I turned around and watched as he ran towards, me, slipping and sliding on the hard wood floors. "Hey Buddy," I said and picked him up. "You like Mitchie, don't you?" I asked him. He barked. I chuckled and scratched behind his ears. "I'll take that as a yes." I set him down and watched him run off. I turned back around and opened the sliding door, stepping outside and feeling a warm breeze touch my exposed skin. I walked over to the porch swing and sat down, rocking it back and forth. I pulled out my phone and texted Mitchie. _"Hey, I got the guys to say yes, just waiting on their girls. You guys just play for fun, right? -Shane" _I hit send and waited.

A few seconds later, she replied. _"Cool. Yeah, my family is all about having fun. But why? You afraid you'll lose to me? -MitchieBabe" _I chuckled and texted her back.

_"What? No. I just haven't played in a long time and... I just don't want to embarrass myself in front of your fam."_

_"Aww, Shane. You're not gonna embarrass yourself, trust me. Some of my relatives have never bowled before." _I sighed.

_"Oh, that's cool."_

_"Shane, don't worry. You'll do just fine :)"_

_"Thanks Babe, I love you 3"_

_"I love u too! 3"_

I closed my phone and shoved it back in my pocket.

I was still thinking about it, about asking Mitchie to marry me. She was turning eighteen in two weeks and I needed to think of someway I could just bring it up casually without showing her what a nervous wreck I knew I'd be. I wasn't sure how I was going to do this, but I needed to think of something fast.

* * *

**What did you think? Are you guys excited about Shane asking Mitchie to marry him? He's so inlove with her right now and I am just soooo inlove with that. I hope you guys can take the time (maybe 30 seconds) to review this chapter and let me know what you thought. Thank you!**


	20. All Star Lanes

**TA-DA! Chapter 20. I am so relieved to be at this point and I cannot wait to write more. Also, thank you to EVERYONE whose read, reviewed or favorited my story. I am so happy that you took the time to read and say what you thought about my story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :) BTW, this is still in Shane's POV.**

**I suppose it's time for another one of these:**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Camp Rock or any of the following characters (except for Marissa), because if I did, I would have met the Jonas Brothers and Demi Lovato. I would also be married to Joe :)**

* * *

"This should be it," I pointed at the huge building up ahead. Jason was driving, Marissa was in the passenger seat and I was in back, behind Jason, and Nate and Caitlyn in the back on the bench seat. Jason nodded and turned into the parking lot, getting a space up in front. He shut off the engine of his Ford Expedition and we all stepped out. I took a quick look around the parking lot and saw Mitchie standing by the entrance with a huge crowd of people I assumed were her family. She looked my way and smiled, waving for me to come over. "There's Mitchie," I said to the guys and they looked over, waving at Mitchie. We all walked over, hugging her.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it!" Mitchie shouted slightly over the rock music that was pouring out of the building. I took her hand and she looked up at me, smiling her beautiful smile. I couldn't help but smile back at her, that's what she did to me. I leaned down and kissed her lips, tasting peppermint.

"You taste good," I whispered into her ear. She lightly slapped my arm and I pretended like it hurt, wincing and rubbing it. Mitchie rolled her eyes and squeezed my hand. "Hey, it's true." She pursed her lips and I leaned over, kissing her again.

"Shane," I looked up and saw Mitchie's parents walking over. _Perfect timing._

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Torres," I said and Mitchie's Mom walked over, giving me a hug. Mrs. Torres pulled away and I shook Mr. Torres' hand. We parted and he wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"So, Shane," Mr. Torres spoke. "you been bowling here before?"

"Yeah, but not for a few years." he nodded.

"Well, _All Star Lanes_ is a great place, you should try to come around here more often." he smirked and I had to smile. He was finally lightening up.

"Yeah, I'll definitely try." I told him.

Suddenly, I was being introduced to the rest of Mitchie's family: seven of her youngest cousins under the age of ten were; Mackenzie, Roberto and Madison (whom were all brother and sisters), Tino and Gino (the only twins in Mitchie's family) and Rosie and Carlos (also brother and sister). And all her cousins over the age of ten: Maddy, Robbyn, Kassie, Leah (all the girls, which by the way freaked out when they saw me), Antonio, Lucas and Colt (all the boys). Then her three aunts, four uncles, grandpa's and grandma's -almost all of her family was there. I was so overwhelmed by the time she finished introducing me to everyone, I just felt so distant. I didn't know Mitchie had this many relatives. I don't even have half this many. I could only say one thing: The Torres family was the kind of family that liked having kids.

Once we were inside, Mitchie pulled me aside, leading me to a dark corner.

"Sorry about that, I could see you were getting confused." I chuckled.

"Hey, your family is nice, but yeah, that was confusing. You'll have to write down all their names for me." Mitchie giggled and I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her hair.

Mitchie's parents were, apparently, paying for everything. Well, being the generous guy that I am, I had to offer to at least buy my own shoes, but they shook their heads and told me that this was "on the house". So I didn't argue.

The whole place was empty, except for the Torres family and their invited guests, thirty-two people altogether. Mitchie and I sat down on one of the benches, putting on our rental shoes. We were greatful for the darkness of the bowling alley, because while others weren't looking, we'd sneak in a few kisses everynow and then. We finished and stood up, holding hands and walking over to the rest of her family.

"Ok, everyone got their shoes on?" Mrs. Torres asked.

"Yes," everyone answered.

"Alright, let's spilt up into groups." Groups? If I'd have known we were spiltting into groups, I would have asked if we could pick our group because I would have picked Mitchie's group.

Mitchie's team: Mitchie, Madison, Carlos, Lucas, Leah and Nate.

My team: Me, Roberto, Tino, Gino, Kassie and Maddy.

And then, of course, Jason got paired up with Caitlyn and Marissa, not to mention Mitchie's Dad, Robbyn and Rosie. Was it just my luck that I got paired up with nobody I knew? Of course it was, that was just me today, or at least that was just me for the rest of the day.

* * *

We were halfway through and Mitchie's team was winning. Of course she was winning, she was on the team, along with Nate, whom was a exellent bowler. And my team, we were in third. The little kids weren't very good, but they were trying and Kassie and Maddy were ok, only they missed almost every other time. I was the only one on our team making strikes, yet we were still ahead of the last team.

It came my turn again and I grabbed my green ball, walking over to the lane and bringing the ball up to myface. I took a deep breath, pulled my arm back and swung it forward, letting go just in time to see it flying across the lane and smashing into all twelve pins. _Strike!_ I turned back to my team and saw Maddy and Kassie gawking over me. I blushed and was imidiately thankful for the dim lights.

"Alright, break." Mr. Torres called.

"Finally!" I heard one of the little kids shout and everyone started laughing.

The Torres' bought three large cheese pizza's. Again, I offered to pay since they had already spent so much, but ,once again, they declined. At least one thing finally came my way. I sat next to Mitchie as we ate.

"Your team isn't doing very good," Mitchie said, trying to say it as nicely as she could.

"Old news," I told her and she giggled with a sympathetic look, rubbing my hand that lay on the table. I smiled at her and sighed.

"At least my team is doing good," Jason spoke from across the round table. "We're in second." he smiled big and looked over at Marissa, who as sitting with the little kids, making them laugh. Marissa really was amazing. Jason was lucky to have found her. At least their relationship was finally moving somewhere. They've made it official that they are now "boyfriend and girlfriend". I was happy for them.

"Jase, you've got Caitlyn and Marissa," I complained and Jason frowned. "who I admit, is really good at bowling." I complimented and Jason smiled again.

Suddenly, one of Mitchie's grandma's walked over, resting her hand on Mitchie's back.

"Hi Mitchie," she smiled.

"Hi Grandma," Mitchie smiled back. I suddenly noticed something: Mitchie looked almost exactly like her grandmother. Now I knew where she got those gorgeous eyes and beautiful smile.

"How are you doing?" her grandma asked.

"I'm doing really good. How are you doing?" Her grandma waved her hand through the air.

"I'm as good as I'll ever be." Mitchie's smile grew. "So, are you planning anything for your eighteenth birthday? A big party?" Mitchie shook her head.

"Sadly, no. But Mom and Dad said I could invite a few friends over and have a pool party, so it's all good." Mitchie said and her grandma nodded.

"Well, maybe things will change next year." Mitchie nodded. "Have fun over here." her grandma said and patted Mitchie's shoulder, then walked away. Mitchie picked up her pizza and took a bite.

"She was nice," I said and she looked at me, smiling.

"Yeah, we're really close." I smiled back.

Suddenly, I got the best idea. I was going to surprise Mitchie with the coolest eighteenth birthday party ever and she was going to love it, with the help of Caitlyn and Sierra, of course.

"Alright, everyone ready for more bowling?" Mrs. Torres asked.

"Whoo!" the Torres family shouted and I chuckled. I could really start to enjoy this family.

* * *

My team was still in third and I knew there was no way we were going to win now. My teammates were somewhat upset, especially the little kids, but Maddy and Kassie were good sports. At least they were getting used to me.

"It's okay Shane," Maddy spoke. "when the Torres family bowls, we just do it for the fun of it, for the memories of being together." I was surprised. Maddy was only thirteen, but very mature for her age.

"Wow, Maddy, that's a really good way to look at it." I told her and she smiled, proudly.

"Thank you."

"Meeting." I called to my teammates and they all came over, leaning in to make a circle. "Alright, since Maddy had such a good outlook on this, I think we should just play for fun." Maddy and Kassie nodded. "But I also think that you should try your best. And who knows, maybe something good will come out of it?" They all nodded. "Break." I said and we pulled apart.

In the end, we still wound up in third... but at least we had fun doing it, even the little kids cheered once we finished. I was surprised, but they were all very mature about this.

And the winning team? Mitchie, of course. But I was happy for her and her team, they were really good. I even got a prize too, a kiss, just for being her boyfriend. Okay, I did win something.

Jason, Marissa, Caitlyn, Nate, Mitchie and I all headed out to Jason's Ford Expedition after Mitchie told her parents she wanted to ride with us. They didn't argue. Nate and Caitlyn climbed in the far back, Mitchie and I sat in the middle bucket seats and Jason and Marissa were up front. Jason started the engine and we pulled out of the parking lot, heading into downtown L.A. to hang out some more.

As we drove into Downtown L.A. Jason turned on the radio and "Stay" by SaftySuit started playing.

"I love this song!" Mitchie squealed and started singing along. _"Something must have made you say that. What did I do to make you say that to me?"_ I smiled, listening to her sing. Why hadn't she been trying to get her voice heard? Last week she had sent in that form, but she hasn't told me anything about it since. Suddenly, we were all singing along with the song, just jamming and hanging out like the days at Camp Rock. It really brought back memories.

We arrived in Downtown L.A. fifteen minutes later.

"Alright, what do you guys wanna do?" Jason asked and we all started throwing ideas at him.

"Let's go shopping," Marissa said.

"How about dancing? Let's go dancing!" Caitlyn shouted from the back.

"Dancing? Let's go to the beach." Nate threw in.

"Yeah, I'm with Nate," Mitchie said.

"Let's just pick something," I said.

Suddenly Jason shouted, "Stop!" and we all became silent. He took a deep breath. "Okay," he exhaled. "Marissa thinks we should go shopping, Mitchie and Nate want to go to the beach, Caitlyn wants to go dancing and Shane," I looked in the rearview mirror at Jason. "What do _you_ want to do?" I suddenly felt all eyes on me.

"Uh..." I trailed off. Having all of them stare at me felt like being on stage doing a concert, only, there were less people and I knew all of them.

"Um, why don't we just do it all?" Mitchie suggested. I looked at her. "We can go to the beach, dance there and then go shopping at some of the local shops." I smiled and she looked at me, smiling back. It always seemed like Mitchie had a solution for everything and everyone. Was she amazing or what?

"Thank you, Mitchie." Jason breathed a sigh of relief and Mitchie giggled. "But Shane," I turned my attention back to Jason, looking in the rearview mirror. "what do you want to do?" I looked around, seeing all eyes on me again. I sighed.

"I was thinking we could go surfing?" I said, more like a question than an answer.

"Perfect. We can do all those at the beach." Jason said, smiling into the rearview mirror. I looked around and everyone was grinning. Once again, we had Mitchie to thank for this. I looked over at her and grabbed her hand. She looked at me, smiling, and squeezed my hand back.

* * *

**Bowling! Yes, they went bowling. I thought the guys would enjoy that :) I hope you enjoyed it too. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. This Beach, That Shack

**Sorry this has taken so long. I haven't really been able to get on, my computer is kind of "punishing" me. I guess I've been going on too much lately. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And let me just say that THIS is my longest chapter yet! 3,821 words (not counting this authors note or the bottom one)! IDK this is a big deal for me, but whatevs! lol So, read this and PLEASE let me know what you think of this one! Thank you!**

* * *

**[Mitchie's POV]**

We arrived at the beach. It was gorgeous, simply breathtaking at night. Jason pulled into the parking lot and got a spot, shutting off the engine and pulling the keys out of the ignition. We all stepped out and walked onto the sand. Shane took my hand and we walked down the steep hill, heading toward the sparkling water.

"Alright," Caitlyn spoke as we all looked out at the water. "What should we do first?" We turned to her and smiled.

"Dance party!" us girls chorused and the guys just watched, smiling.

"Wait," Caitlyn stopped laughing and smiling. Soon we all stopped. "We don't have any music." A frown came to my face and I looked at the others.

Now my idea decided to malfunction? Why couldn't it have done it while we were all still deciding on what to do? _Oh thank you good luck. Not! _I sighed and paced for a second, trying to figure out someway we could get our hands on music. I looked up to my left and suddenly spotted a shack. I tilted my head thinking for a second.

"Well, what are we suppose to do now?" Jason asked. I spun around on my heels, facing the others.

"I'll be right back," I told them and ran over to the shack. It looked like it had been there for a while, but not long enough to make it look abandoned. I stepped on the plank porch and opened the screen door, walking inside. There were four full tables out of ten. I spotted a guy standing behind the counter and walked over to him, getting his attention.

"Hey, what can I get you?" he asked. He had short blond hair that was spiked up, his eyes were green and he had a surfers tan. If I had to guess, I would have said he looked 25-28 years old. He was very good looking, but no Shane.

"Are you the owner here?" I asked and he nodded.

"Have been for the past year. My names Daryl," he said as he held out his hand. I shook it. "And you are?"

"The names Mitchie," He nodded again.

"Interesting name. So what can I do for you, Mitchie?"

"I was wondering if you had a boombox I could borrow? My friends and I need some music and we forgot to bring one of our own." I bit my lip and rubbed my palms together. I was hoping he'd have one we could use.

"Yeah, we got one," I smiled with relief. "but I can't just give it to you." my smile faded.

"Why not?" I asked. What did I have to do?

"Because, one, I just met you," he listed off with his fingers. "and, two, you might steal it." I raised my brow, my mouth open slightly.

"Okay, I agree with half of what you said, but come on. I'm a 17 year-old girl just looking for music so I can dance with my friends and boyfriend. I hardly think that implies I would steal it." I rested my hands on the edge of the counter. Daryl studied me for a few seconds, then finally nodded.

"Alright," I squealed. "but I want it back by -" he looked over at the clock on the wall "- 8:30." I nodded biting my lip again. "Hold on, I'll be right back." I watched him walk off into a backroom and I clapped my hands together.

"Go Mitchie!" I told myself and started doing a victory dance.

"Here you -" I turned around and gasped once I saw Daryl, standing there, holding the boombox -" go... Uh..." he chuckled and I felt my face flush bright red.

"Sorry," I said quietly and walked over to him, taking the boombox he was holding out for me. "Thank you!" I said quickly and ran out of there. I heard him chuckle as I stepped onto the porch and I groaned. My victory brought me humiliation, and for once, I didn't want to be the one who won.

As I ran down to the others, I noticed they were all sitting down, side by side. Jason and Marissa. Caitlyn and Nate. And Shane, alone. I skipped over to them and shouted, "Hey!" watching as they all turned to look at me. Shane stood up and I smiled. "Look what I got!" They all stood up and hurried over to me, smiles on their faces.

"Where did you get that?" Caitlyn asked, shocked.

"I talked to the owner of that shack -" I pointed at the shack "- back there and he said I could borrow it... as long as we bring it back by 8:30, that is."

"Wow," Caitlyn said with raised brows and nodded. I held the boombox out to her and she took it, smiling. "You're a lifesaver, Mitch!" I nodded with a smile and watched her run fifteen feet away. I sighed and shoved my hands in my back pockets.

"You're amazing," I looked over at Shane, who was walking toward me, grinning with a titled head. I chuckled and closed my eyes for a second.

"Yeah," I opened my eyes back up. "I'm Wonder Woman." I rolled my eyes and Shane stepped closer, wrapping his arms around my waist. I pulled my hands out of my pockets and placed them on his biceps, which were so much bigger than they were two months ago, and smiled up at him. Shane's hair fell over his eyes as he looked down at me, a smile curving his soft lips. Shane leaned down, kissing my lips so lightly, they tickled. I giggled and rubbed my lips together. Shane chuckled.

"Yes!" I heard Caitlyn shout and, suddenly, music started playing. Shane and I walked over to the others and I instantly recognized the song. It was "Ridin' Solo" by Jason Derulo. A huge smile came to my lips and I started to dance, my arms above my head. Caitlyn joined in, rocking out as usual. Shane smiled as he watched me.

"Come on, dance with me!" I grabbed Shane's arm and pulled him toward me.

"Mitch, I can't dance." Shane said, loud enough for me to hear and my eyes widend. He could so dance. I'd seen him do it before, on stage. Why was he denying it?

"You're such a liar. I know you can dance, Shane." I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my hips.

"What, you mean the stuff I do during our concerts?" I nodded. He shook his head. "Those simple dance moves take me like a week to learn, because I don't know how to dance." I tilted my head, giving him a look of sympathy.

"Is everything okay over here?" Caitlyn's voice broke through. I looked over and Nate and Caitlyn were dancing next to us.

"Shane said he doesn't know how to dance, is that true?" I asked Nate.

"Mitchie, please!" Shane whined, turning red and looking away from the others. Nate chuckled.

"Yeah, it's a sad day when you have to see Shane dance." Shane quickly looked back at Nate and punched him in the arm.

"Shane!"

"Ouch!" Nate shouted, rubbing his arm. "What the hell?" we all gasped.

"Nate!" Caitlyn barked and Nate suddenly turned red, like Shane, only worse.

"Sorry," he mumbled and Caitlyn sighed, shaking her head.

"We'll be over -" Caitlyn pointed down the beach "- there if you need us." I nodded and watched them walk away. I quickly turned back to Shane.

"What is wrong?" I snapped, quietly.

"Mitch, you just blurted out to them that I can't dance!" Shane whisper-yelled. "That's worse than peeing my pants in public," I chuckled. "What?" Shane asked.

"You're honestly saying that you'd rather pee you pants in front of all your fans than have to admit to them that you can't dance?" I could see he was about to nod, but stopped and thought for a second. I sighed. "Shane, I'm sorry I ever said anything, but it's not like I can take it back now." He rolled his eyes, nodding and sighing. I put my hands on his cheeks, rubbing my thumbs on them. "Please forgive me for being an idiot." I pouted. Shane chuckled and lifted his hands to mine.

"You're not an idiot," I smiled. "and I forgive you." Shane leaned down and kissed me.

"So," I spoke once our lips parted. "should we get back to dancing?"

"Well, you can. I'll just watch." I rolled my eyes.

"Shane, there are lot's of people who can't dance," I told him. "but that doesn't mean you can't learn." Shane rolled his eyes.

"Good luck with that."

* * *

"Okay, I'm done dancing." Caitlyn panted, resting her hands on her hips and hour later.

"Agreed." I panted along with her, chuckling lightly as I stood next to an equally exahuasted Shane.

"So... what should... we do now?" Caitlyn asked.

"How about we go surfing now," Jason said and the others nodded while I knew something was up.

"Um, we don't have any suits," I said and everyone looked at me. "How are we supposed to go surfing without suits?"

"Ugh!" Caitlyn groaned, covering her face with her hands. "Why are we having so many problems? I didn't ask for this!" Caitlyn spoke, saying the last part to the sky. Nate walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders, and murmuring something into her ear. She sighed, nodded and turned around to face him.

"Why don't we go shopping?" Marissa pitched in and we all turned to her. "We can go buy some suits at the local shops and do what I want aswell." I pursed my lips and thought.

"I'm cool with that. What about you guys?" I asked the others and they all nodded, grabbing their shoes. I grabbed mine.

"Yeah, why not?" Caitlyn said nonchalantly and we all laughed. For being so insanly hyper lately, Caitlyn was doing a pretty good job of acting so mellow.

"To the local shops!" Jason sang and took Marissa's hand, Nate taking Caitlyn's and Shane taking mine.

"Wait!" I called and Shane let go of my hand. I ran over to the bombox and picked it up. "We should return this since we're done with it." Shane nodded and I took his outstretched hand. We jogged up the steep hill and over to the stairs that led up to the pier. "Hey," I said to the other couples. "why don't you guys go check out some of the shops? I just gotta return this boombox." they nodded and Shane and I ran towards the shack.

"Ok, hurry back!" Marissa called.

Shane and I reached the shack, stepping on the plank board porch and hearing it creek. Shane opened the screen door and I stepped inside, still holding his hand. Daryl was cleaning off empty tables when he looked over and spotted me.

"Hey, Mitchie, right?" he asked, standing up straight and wiping his hands on a towel slung over his shoulder.

"That's me," I smiled and he walked over.

"Oh, is this the boyfriend you were talking about?" he nodded toward Shane. I nodded.

"This is Shane," I told Daryl. "Shane, this is Daryl." I told Shane. He and Daryl shook hands. "Um, here's your boombox back," I said, holding it out in front of me once they seperated.

"Oh, thanks." he took it. "Did it work alright?"

"Perfect." Shane said. Daryl shook his head, chuckling.

"Sometimes I'm just about ready to chuck this thing out the window." I smiled.

"Well, thanks for letting us borrow it,"

"Hey, anything to liven up _this _beach. So, are you two hungry? We've got a special on Crab legs tonight." he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Actually, we can't right now, but how's 8? You think you'll have enough for six then?" I asked. He lifted one hand to his face and placed his chin between his thumb and index finger, thinking.

"Yeah," he finally spoke, letting his hand fall. "I can do that." he smiled and readjusted the towel on his shoulder.

"Thanks, we'll be back by then." he nodded and waved as we walked out.

Shane and I walked back over to the local shops, hand in hand, talking and laughing like we normally do. We walked in the first one and instantly heard giggling. I gave Shane a confused look and we walked closer to the sound, hearing the voices. My eyes widend as I noticed two pairs of shoes behind one of the dressing room doors. I covered my mouth with my hand to keep from laughing and took a deep breath. I stepped closer to the door and knocked. "Caitlyn?" I said, trying to hide my laughter.

"Y-yeah?" she replied, sounding out of breath. I bit my lip and looked at Shane, who was trying to hold his laughter back just as much.

"Have you seen Nate?" I asked and there was a pause.

Five seconds later she said, "Uh... yeah I, he's in the -" whispers came from, obviously, Nate "- b-bathroom!"

"Okay, thanks!" I said back and we ran away, trying to get as far away as we could before the laughter burst out of us.

"What's going on?" I turned to see Marissa and Jason walking over to us, holding bathing suits. Shane and I looked back at each other, laughing even harder.

"Go over to the dressing rooms and look for some shoes under the door." I said and fell into another giggle fit. They looked at each other, than back at us, with confusion written all over their faces as they walked over to the dressing rooms. Shane and I watched and waited. Marissa looked under the door, knocked on it, her mouth moved and suddenly, she turned to Jason, who's eyes went wide. Shane and I burst out in laughter once again. "Ouch!" I whine, my stomach hurting from all the laughter. Shane chuckled and wrapped me in a hug.

"I love your laugh, but don't hurt yourself doing it." I giggled again and nodded.

* * *

After shopping, we headed back to the beach, bathing suits on and smiles all over. I picked up the mesh bag from the shop and pulled out the sunscreen we'd bought. I walked over to Shane and he looked up at me, smiling. He was sitting on a beach towel, his forearms resting on his knees. And, boy, did his muscles ever look amazing!

"Would you mind?" I held out the sunscreen, smiling. Shane nodded and motioned for me to come down. I did. I sat down between his legs, my back facing him. I heard him pop the cap then, two seconds later, he pressed his hands to my back. I closed my eyes and smiled as he moved his fingers across my skin. Suddenly, I moaned as he ran his index finger down my spine. My eyes shot open and I looked around, seeing everyone looking at me. And a second later, they all broke out in laughter.

"Hey!" I said, pointing at Nate and Caitlyn. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, you two aren't innocent." They blushed and burried their heads behind the magazines they were holding.

"Yeah, Mitchie's right. None of us are innocent." Marissa said and smiled over at Jason. I bit my lip, trying to hold in a giggle, as Jason blushed bright red.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Caitlyn pronounced each word as a sentence and suddenly we all started laughing again.

"Ow. Don't make me laugh anymore!" I held my stomach and leaned back into Shane's body. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on mine.

"Alright!" Jason clapped his hands and stood up. "Who's ready to surf?"

"Whoo!" I shouted and Shane chuckled.

"Sure!" Caitlyn said.

"I'm up for it." Nate chimed in.

"Then let's do this!" Shane pumped his fist in the air and I stood up, turning around pulling him up. We all ran over to the surfboards standing upright in the sand by the shore.

Unfortunately, everyone forgot to mention that we had to wax the boards before we could use them. That took ten minutes.

"Now let's do this!" Shane shouted again and we all ran for the water. I set down my board in the water and layed down on it. I paddled out, along with everyone else, and saw a wave coming in the distance. I looked back at the others and nodded, telling them I was gonna take this one.

Now, let me tell you a little something. I have less then 5% experience with surfing, but at least I've done it more than three times. My Dad taught me when I was younger, but we hadn't gone surfing since I was thirteen. So this was almost new to me.

As the wave came closer, I thought back to all the practice lessons from my Dad, how he taught me to paddle, how to take it nice and easy, and how you have to time your standing just right. _Thank you, Dad_. I spun around, turning toward the others. I looked back at the wave, watching it creep closer. I looked back in front of myself and took a deep breath, readying myself. Suddenly, I felt the wave swoop under me, moving me forward. I helped it move faster and grabbed the board, counting down. I hopped to my feet and slowly stood up, balancing myself.

"Go Mitchie!" Shane shouted. I smiled and road for a few more seconds, until I lost my balance and fell into the water. I swam to the surface, running my hands over my wet hair as I breathed the air. I looked over at the others, seeing them smiling and clapping twenty feet away. I smiled back.

"I have to admit; I haven't done that since I was thirteen."

"Are you sure, 'cause it really didn't look like it." Nate commented.

"Thank you, Nate." I smiled and swam over to my board. I hopped up onto it and Shane paddled over.

"Who taught you to surf?" he asked.

"My Dad." I smiled and Shane smiled back, shaking his head. "What?" I asked.

"Your parents surprise me more and more. They're almost -" he leaned over and whispered, "- cool." I laughed and nodded.

"I know exactly what you mean."

"Whoa, big swell coming!" Nate shouted at us and we looked behind ourselves. He was right, it was huge! "Shane, you gonna take this one?" Nate asked. I looked at Shane as he studied the wave. He looked back at Nate and nodded before paddling out into the water. I paddled over to the others and watched Shane.

Now, I admit; this freaked me out. Yes, Shane had told me that he was a good surfer, but he never said how good. And what about mistakes? Accidents always happen, whether we like them of not. This was not a calming moment.

"Shane's rode big swells like this before, right?" I asked, looking over at Nate. He looked over and, obviously not hidden very well, noticed the worry on my face.

"Mitchie, relex. Shane's done bigger waves than these. He's really good... and cautious." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and nodded at him, turning my attention back to Shane. I sat there on my board, feeling helpless, that question of "what if" hanging in the back of my mind. I took a deep breath and slowly dragged it out, trying to calm my fast beating heart. From beginning to end:

He paddled out, turned his board around to face us, saluted and suddenly, the wave was under his board. He layed down on his stomach, paddling with the water. I watched as he grabbed the board and, in three seconds, was up on his feet and riding the biggest wave I'd ever seen. He looked so natural on his board, riding like a professional. He rode up to us and came to a stop, falling backwards into the water. And for a moment, I was speechless.

"Whoo!" The girls shouted, cuffing their hands around their mouths to enhance the sound, as soon as Shane surfaced.

"Awesome man!" Nate said. I looked back at Shane. He shook his head and wiped the wet strands of hair from his eyes.

"Wow... I-I... Shane, that was... amazing." I manage to get out. Shane chuckled.

"Thanks, Babe." he said and climbed up on his board, paddling over to me. He turned his board around and moved up beside me, grabbing my hand and smiling his breathtaking smile at me. I smiled back and then turned to watch the rest of them go out.

After Shane it was Caitlyn. She was pretty good herself, considering she'd never talked about surfing before. Then it was Nate, almost as good as Shane, then Jason and Marissa. They were both okay, but at least they didn't fall _that_ much. Overall: Our surfing was very awesome.

* * *

"...And then he goes, "All I wanted was a hotdog with ketchup; you gave me a hotdog... no ketchup!". I mean, seriously, come on." Marissa said, rolling her eyes. If you're wondering, she was talking about some food court in Arizona. Apparently, someone guy ordered a hotdog with ketchup, but the employees forgot the ketchup and he shot into this huge outburst, throwing food, yelling at random people. Luckily, the cops came and he was banned from the food court. He was also sent to jail for three days.

"And you saw all this up-close?" Shane asked and Marissa nodded.

"It was kind of scary, but once he was gone, I felt better." I shook my head, wondering why someone would possibly do that. Jason put his arm around Marissa's shoulders and she smiled at him. They were so _cute_!

"I wouldn't know what to do in a situation like that. I bet I would just freak out." I said as I broke a crab leg. I picked up one of the long forks and dug out the meat inside. "Did he looked scary?" I asked, sticking the piece of meat in my mouth.

"Not really, well, not until he started freaking out." I looked over at Shane and raised his browline. "I'm just glad my Mom and Dad were there to protect me." Marissa smiled and Caitlyn cleared her throat.

"I'll be right back." she smiled, but something was off. I we nodded and watched her walk to the restrooms.

"Uh... did I say something wrong?" Marissa asked, a worried look on her face.

"I'm not sure," I looked at Nate and he shrugged. "I'll go check on her." they all nodded and I walked over to the restrooms, seeing it was a one person restroom. I knocked on the door.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Sorry, I had to. So what did you guys think? What was your favorite part? What did you think of the hotdog guy? Let me know and I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner than this one! Oh, and sorry if there are any spellcheck errors.**


	22. Caitlyn Spills All

**Sorry! I know, it's been like almost a week, but it's the stupid internets fault. Anyway, here is chapter 22! I hope you're all excited to read it. It gets pretty dramatic lol. I've got all three girls POV's in this one, so watch for the changes :) Oh, and if there are any spelling errors, sorry about that. FF doesn't have the spellchecker anymore :(**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Camp Rock, Shane, Mitchie, Nate, Caitlyn or Jason, but I DO own Marissa and Daryl. Any names, places or things are fictional and in no way did I intend on them being nonfictional.**

**That sounded a little more professional, didn't it?**

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

**[Caitlyn's POV]**

I closed the door and locked it, feeling the sting of tears in my eyes. My throat hurt and I knew the tears were coming fast. That word. That horrible word. _Dad_. Ugh! Why did Marissa have to say that word? Of course, she had no idea I felt that way, there's no way she could have known. I don't speak of him.

"Caitlyn? Is everything ok?" I heard Mitchie's voice on the otherside of the door. I let out a sniffle.

"I-I'm fine." I spoke, my voice breaking.

"Caitlyn, I know you're not fine. Please let me in." I bit my lip, deciding whether I should let her in or not. I let out a shaky breath and closed my eyes, feeling a lone tear cascade down my face. I unlocked the door and opened it, letting Mitchie in. I relocked it and turned to her. "Cait, what's wrong?" Mitchie asked in her soft worried voice. I could feel it. I broke into a sob, covering my face with my hands. Suddenly, I felt Mitchie's small arms wrap around me, comforting me.

"Marissa just had to say it, she just had to, didn't she?" I spoke through the sobs.

"Caitlyn, what are you talking about? What did Marissa say?" Mitchie asked, question in her voice. I looked up at her, seeing her study me, trying to find the answer.

"She said Dad." I said, almost unaudiable. She gave me a confused look.

"Dad? What? What's wrong with the word..." Mitchie trailed off and let her arms fall from my shaking body. I walked over to the wall and slid down it, falling to the dirty restroom floor. "You don't have a Dad." she said, answering her own question.

"He... he died when I was five." I wiped my cheeks as Mitchie walked over and sat down beside me. The truth was almost gagging me. I had to let it out. "It was a car accident. He was on his way home from work. His boss made him stay for another hour to work on some papers. Mom said he'd play with me as soon as he got home. I was so exicted, but it was late and I ended up falling asleep ten minutes before he was supposed to be home." I looked over at Mitchie, seeing the worry on her face deepen. I continued. "When my Mom woke me up, it was five after eight. She told me that we needed to go somewhere. I just nodded and she helped me get dressed. I didn't realize, until we were in the car, that she'd been crying." I felt the pain of tears creeping back into my throat. I took a shaky breath and closed my eyes, not wanting to see the horrified look that would soon be on Mitchie's face.

I knew Mitchie was sensitive, but this was just stupid. It's not like I was talking about _her_ parents, so why was she about ready to cry? I continued. "Long story, short: Dad died at the hospital from a damaged liver." I felt a tear fall down my cheek and I opened my eyes, seeing the tears flooding Mitchie's eyes, probably blurring her vision. I broke into another sob. Mitchie wrapped her arms around me and I cried into her shoulder.

"Caitlyn, I am so sorry." I nodded. _I'm sorry too._

After I stopped crying Mitchie looked at me, saying, "You gotta tell Nate." I looked at her wide-eyed.

"Mitchie, I can't. Nate already had to witness some of it. Besides, I don't want his sympathy, it's hard enough taking yours." I guestured towards her, her mouth shooting open, then relaxing as she began to speak.

"Nate's gonna find out sooner or later, so why not tell him now?" she put her hand on my knee as she said this. I looked down at my trembling hands. "Oh, and my sympathy is very appreciated, by the way." she raised her brow and squeezed my knee. I laughed. She smiled at me. "There's the Caitlyn I know." Mitchie said and slapped her knees, standing up. "Come on," she held out her hand. "let's go out and finish our dates." I grabbed Mitchie's hand and she pulled me up. I wiped my cheeks took a deep breath and walked back out to the others with Mitchie.

We were fifteen feet from the table when Nate stood up, almost knocking a glass of water over. I raised my browline. I was about to ask Nate why he suddenly shot up like that when a look of worry crossed his face. He walked over, looking closer at me.

"Have you been crying?" Nate whispered. I closed my eyes and quickly nodded. Nate put his hands on my shoulders and I put mine on top of his.

"Can we talk?" I asked in a hushed tone and Nate nodded without hesitation. I took his hand and led him out the entrance, stepping onto the sand and looking down at my feet, then out at the ocean. It was already really dark out and I could tell the sun had just started setting two minutes ago. I sat down in the sand, slipping off my flip flops and putting them aside. Nate sat down beside me, but kept his shoes on. He wrapped his warm arm around my shoulders and I layed my head on his. "Just so you know," I spoke up. "this is really hard for me to talk about. It might take a while."

"I'll wait." he said and a smile came to my lips. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to build up the courage to tell the story again.

And then... I told him. I told everything, everything about him, about how we used to be so close, so, so close. I cried whenever I said that "word", but it was worth it because someone was actually there to comfort me when I broke down. He cradled me in his arms as I told him about the crash, about how my Mom didn't tell me anything until it was all over. Even when I told him the reason that I ran crying into the restroom on our date, was because he said fish and that was my Dad's and my favorite, he held me in his arms, listening intently. She hurt me for so many years, but eventually, I just go tired of hating her because she was so loving to me. And when I'd finished, Nate looked at me, seeing the tear stains on my cheeks glowing in the moonlight.

"I can't imagine how much you miss him," my chin quivered. "but I know he's up there missing you. And he would want you to stop hurting and be happy, because he knows that it kills me when you cry." I wrapped my arms around Nate's neck and cried into my arm, not wanting to get him all wet. He rubbed my back, trying to calm me down.

Now I admit, this was the most I had ever cried in one day. I hadn't ever been so broken down before. But the words, they just cut like a knife against my tough, but somehow, fragile skin. And this time, I didn't feel like holding everything in, I just let it all go.

"Do you want to go back inside?" Nate asked as soon as I shivered from the cold night air. I nodded up at him, my cheeks finally dry of tears. I put my flip flops back on and took Nate's hand as we walked back in, everyone (I mean our table) looking at us. I looked at Mitchie and she raised her browline. I nodded and she gave me a small sad/happy smile. We sat down and continued our meals, like nothing had even happend.

* * *

After another half hour had gone by, we decided it was time we all headed home. All six of us crowded into Jason's Expedition -Jason and Marissa up front, Nate and I in the middle and Shane and Mitchie in back- and drove back into Uptown L.A. at nine o' clock. Yes, we knew it was late, but hey, sometimes you just can't help but enjoy the good moments life throws at you. We drove for twenty minutes and I knew my house was getting close. I had to get this off my mind. I changed the subject in my head.

"So, are you guys recording right now?" I asked any one of the boys.

"Yeah," I heard Shane speak up. "we're actually recording some new songs right now, but they're not for one of our albums."

"What do you mean?" I asked and Nate continued where Shane left off.

"Our producer wanted to get our voices out there, so he called some people and next thing we knew, we were recording songs for a couple new movies."

"No way!" Mitchie gasped. I laughed. "Which ones?" she asked.

"Ones called _Eternity_ and, um..." Jason trailed off.

"And _Space Girl_." Shane chimed in. I chuckled.

"_Space Girl_? What's it about... a girl alien?" I said and burst out laughing.

"Actually, it is." Jason said and I tried my best to stop laughing.

"Wow." I said once I got my laughter under control. _Space Girl._ What a stupid name for a movie. They seriously could not come up with a more clever title? You know, something that's not so... what's the word I'm looking for? Lame!

"What are the songs called?" Marissa asked, trying to join the conversation.

"Well, the one for _Eternity_ is called, "Eternity" -" I rolled my eyes, nodding, as in to say, "well, of course it is" "- and the one for _Space Girl_ is called, "Out of this World"." Nate said. I pursed my lips and nodded again, liking the song name more than the _Space Girl_ movie title.

"Here's your house, Caitlyn." Jason suddenly said and I sighed. _Here already?_ I turned to Nate, making a puppy dog face.

"I'll walk you to the door." he said and I smiled. I opened the door and stepped out.

"See you guys later." I told everyone else and waved.

"See you Cait," Mitchie said.

"See ya!" the rest said at the same time. Nate took my hand and we made our way, as slowly as we could, to the door. For the last half hour, I had been avoiding this moment. The moment where Nate walks me to my front door, kisses me goodnight and then hops in his car, leaving me to stand there and watch him leave. Yes, I know, that is insane, because Nate would make sure that I'm inside before he leaves. But that doesn't keep my mind from trying to find a senario where everything goes horribly wrong.

"You know Caity," Nate spoke as soon as we were out of ear-shot. "you can tell me anything. You can have trust in me."

"I know, Nate. I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away," I said as I looked at him. "I should have, but I guess I just couldn't find the courage. That was something that had been building up in me since it happend." It really had. I never spoke a word to anyone... until Mitchie, that is.

"Well, I forgive you." he said, squeezing my hand.

"Thank you." I squeezed his hand back. And then I looked up ahead. We were at my front porch. We stepped up and turned to face each other. "Do we really have to say goodnight?" I asked. _Great! Just what I need._

"We don't have to. We could just kiss and leave it at that." I smiled.

"I like that." I said and just like that, we kissed. Our lips fitting together perfectly.

"I _will_ see you tomorrow." Nate told me once our mouths had parted. I nodded.

"Love you."

"Love you too." I walked inside my home and closed the door.

**[Mitchie's POV]**

We could see the whole scene from Jason's Expedition. Two love birds on the porch, holding hands and kissing goodnight. It was absolutely adorable and I hope they stay together. Eep! I told Marissa they were cute!

Shane and I moved back to the middle, sitting where Nate and Caitlyn had just been.

Once Caitlyn had gone inside, Nate jogged back to us and hopped in, closing the door. I knew it. The next stop was mine and I wasn't ready for it. It was bad enough to watch Caitlyn tense up once she realized she was first. And now I was second.

Jason turned right and headed down my street. I could see my house fast approaching. The lights were on, my parents car was parked in the driveway and I swear I could hear my parents favorite music blasting from inside. Jason slowed down and pulled over to the curb, finally coming to a stop.

He turned around and looked at me, saying, "Here we are". I gave Jason a weak smile looked out the window. I suddenly felt a hand on mine. I looked over and saw Shane, looking at me.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'm fine. Come with?" I asked in a quiet voice. Shane nodded and I opened the door, him following. I took his outstretched hand, laced our fingers and we made our way to the front door. "So, got anymore surprises?" I asked. Shane chuckled.

"You think that's all I do, is give you surprises?" he asked.

"Kinda." He shook his head. I chuckled. "Hey, I didn't say I hated being surprised, but you sure do it a lot."

"Yeah, I guess I do. So, you want me to stop then?" he asked.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "But try to bring it down to at least one or two each date." he chuckled again. We love chuckling if you haven't already noticed.

"Alright. I'll take it down, just for you." I smiled. And suddenly, we were on the porch. I looked at Jason's SUV from the corner of my eye.

"I bet you ten bucks they're watching this whole thing." I said to Shane.

"How about we bet kisses instead?" he suggested.

"Ohh, even more valuable!" I said and unlaced our fingers, wrapping my arms around his neck. Shane guietly laughed and put his hands on my hips. "Thank you," I whispered.

"For what?" he whispered back.

"For everything." I got on my toes and pressed my lips to his. I could feel his hands holding me more, never wanting to let me go, never wanting this to stop. He wasn't alone. I quickly gave him one last peck before returning to my original height and running my fingers through the hair on the back of his head. "I love you," I told him.

"I love you too." he said and we let go. I opened the door, stepped in, turned around and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"I wouldn't dream of anything else." he said and I bit my lip. I waved and slowly closed the door.

**[Marissa's POV]**

"Aw!" I said as soon as they kissed. I swear, it looked like something out of a _Father of the Bride_ movie. Steve Martin is so funny. And Kelly Williams was so young, _wayyy_ before she became Mrs. Brad Paisley.

"They kiss a_ lot_!" Nate said once they finished kissing. I rolled my eyes.

"What, and you dont?" I said and he shut up. I smiled. "Look, they are cute and you know it!" I told him.

"Marissa's right Nate, you and Caitlyn had your own make out party before, so just let Shane and Mitchie have theirs." I squeezed Jason's arm and smiled at him, proud for sticking up for Shane and Mitchie.

"Hey, he's coming back." Nate said and we all acted like we'd been talking to whole time.

"Jason, that was awesome and..." I trailed off, pretending to just notice Shane coming in. "Oh, hey Shane." I smiled. He nodded at me. Jason started his SUV and put it in drive, pulling away from the curb and drving in the direction of my house. I knew it would take at least another half hour to get there.

"Hey Nate, Shane," Jason spoke up.

"Yeah?" they asked at once.

"Do you mind if I drop you guys off at home? We're about five minutes away, but Marissa lives about thirty minutes away." Jason told them.

"Yeah, you can drop us off." Shane said.

So we spent the next five minutes listening to Nate ramble on about a new guitar he saw at the mall, one he wanted, but didn't need, because he recently got a new guitar and didn't have enough cash lying around. Yes, Nate and his guitars. Well, at least he resisted the urge to buy another one.

"See you guys later," Jason said once we arrived at their house. The guys said their goodbyes, laters and got out, heading into the house. Jason started drving again, continuing on to my house.

"You know," I started once we left the street their house was on. "your brothers act really immature sometimes, but they really are growing up into wonderful men."

"What about me? I'm not wonderful?" Jason asked, sounding worried. I chuckled.

"Jason, you're already an adult. And yes, you're the most wonderful man ever." I smiled and rubbed his shoulder.

"Good." he breathed and I giggled.

We chatted for the next thirty minutes. Yes, we chatted, babbled, talked. We always talked. How else do you get to know someone? Kissing every second of the day sure doesn't do it. So we talk. We talk about the Gray family, about the Cooperdale family, about Mitchie's upcoming birthday, which was only five days away. We also talk about birdhouses. Jason said he'd love to build a birdhouse big enough to live in. I laughed when he said he'd even dress up as a giant bluebird and try to invite more bluebirds to live with him. Jason was one of a kind.

That half hour seemed like mere minutes, considering we talked and laughed our heads off the whole time. But it really flew by faster than we expected.

Jason shut off the engine and turned to me. "Well..." he trailed off.

"Well... maybe we should get out?" I said, he nodded. We both stepped out and I waited as Jason walked around the front and met me at the side, taking my hand and walking me to the door. We approached it much sooner than the others. I turned to Jason, facing him on my porch where we stood. "Today was awesome," I told him.

"Yeah, it really was. I'm glad you were there."

"I'm glad_ you _were there." he smiled. I smiled back. "You know, this is the best relationship I've ever had. I've never met anyone like you."

"And I've never met anyone like you. Who else loves birds as much as me?" he asked.

"Me!" I said and we both laughed. "I-I..." I trailed off. I knew what I was about to say. I knew it. I wanted to say it, but we hadn't said it to each other yet. Those three little words, they meant so much. But did I really feel that way about him yet? _Yes, _I decided._ I love Jason Gray_. "I love you," I breathed and Jason's eyes suddenly widend, realizing what I just said.

"R-really?" he studdered. I nodded.

"Yes. I love you, Jason." I told him. He nodded and took a deep breath.

"I love you too, Marissa." I smiled and threw my arms around his neck, hugging the life out of him. _Don't kill him!_ My inner voice shouted and I loosened my death grip. I lifted my head from Jason's shoulder and looked at him, our noses brushing together. I giggled. Jason smiled and placed his hands on my back.

Suddenly, we found ourselves kissing, more than we ever had. It was breathtaking, it was beautiful. It was something I would never forget.

Once we finally parted and got the chance to breathe, we said goodnight and I walked inside my house, closing the door and melting into a puddle of Marissa.

* * *

**What did you think? I'm sitting in front of my laptop, wondering. :) REVIEW PLEASE!**


	23. Running Errands, Big Plans

**Hello people! Yes, chapter 23 is here. I am like really surprising myself lately. My chapters are longer, my updates are somewhat faster lol I know, it's gotten really bad! I'll try to update more often, now that I've finally got an awesome Internt connection! YAY! *does happy dance* I will definitely update sooner, I promise (: Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think! Thank you :-***

* * *

**[Mitchie's POV]**

One more day. Yes, one more day until I finally turned eighteen. One more day until I was finally an adult and free. One more day and I was officially on my own. Unfortunately, that was the only bad part about it. I wasn't ready to move out and live on my own, without my parents, without any help. I was just a kid! Wait- no I wasn't. I was practially an adult, just one day from being one. And of course, this wasn't even the confusing part of being one.

At least the other day was amazing. I had never had so much fun, well, other than when Shane and I went swimming, but that was quickly ruined by our hormones. But after that we went out to eat and that was amazing. But after that the day was pretty much destroyed, considering the awful idea I had. Yes, that day was a day I'd much rather forget, but unfortunately, I cannot because it was such a horrible idea.

Anyway, I might as well talk about something not so horrible, like the other night. Yes, that night. The perfect guys with their amazing girlfriends, just chillin' on the beach, conversing, dancing, singing like we don't care if anybody sees us. And those amazing crab legs. I wish I had some right now. Of course, the only bad part was when Caitlyn had her breakdown, but at least her night wasn't ruined by it. She seemed fine once she told Nate. I'm surprised he took it so well. You'd think, out of the three of the boys, he'd be the first one to get upset, but no. He was as cool as a cucomber.

I rolled out of bed, took a shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, did my makeup and headed down stairs, all within thirty minutes. A new personal best.

I walked into the kitchen -wearing a white concert tee, a black frindged vest, red skinnies and my black aviator sandals- and saw my Mom and Dad, sitting at the kitchen table, eating eggs and toast. They looked from their articles and noticed I was standing in the room. Mom smiled, waving with her index finger because she had a piece of toast in her other hand. Dad nodded and smiled, then turned back to his paper.

"Cute outfit, sweetie." Mom said.

"Thanks," I told her and walked over to the fridge,opening the door and pulling out the orange juice. I got a glass from the cabinet by the sink and poured myself a glass of juice. I suddenly wondered why my parents hadn't said anything about my birthday yet. _Did they forget?_ I asked myself. _ No, of course they didn't. They're probably just trying to mess with me. _I rolled my eyes and walked over to the table, sitting down next to Mom. I studied them, trying to figure out what they were thinking. I wanted to know if they had remembered or simply forgot my birthday and the fact that I was going to turn eighteen. I had to choose the right words. I took a sip of OJ and then set the glass down. "So," I started, they looked at me. "What time should I tell everyone to come over?" I decided a party question would be best. Mom and Dad looked at each other.

"Uh, sweetie, why don't you let your father and I take care of it. We'll get everything set up and everyone notified." I smiled. _They remembered._

Once I finished my OJ I kissed my parents goodbye and headed over to the front door, grabbing my backpack and phone. I opened the door and stepped outside, feeling a small breeze caress my arms and face. I smiled. I didn't know why, but today felt like a good day.

**[Shane's POV]**

I woke up around 8:30, opening my eyes from a dream I very much enjoyed. I pushed the covers from my body and rolled out of bed, smiling as I noticed my tackboard. I walked over to it, running my fingers over the photos Mitchie and I had taken with each other at Camp Rock and this spring. There was one of me and Mitchie in the canoe, and one of us kissing. I sighed, seeing how perfectly our lips seemed to fit together, like we were made for each other.

I got in the shower a minute later, washing my hair and body as fast as I could. I got out, dried off, got dressed, dried my hair, brushed my teeth and headed downstairs after grabbing my phone from my nightstand.

Mom and Dad were in the kitchen, cutting up fruit for, what I assumed was, fruit salad. Mom looked up smiling.

"Good Morning Shane." I smiled back.

"Morning. Morning Dad." I said, waving to Dad.

"Good Morning Shane." he said. I walked over to the counter where Mom was cutting fruit and popped a few pieces of strawberry in my mouth, Mom slapping my hand.

"Oh Shane, you can't wait until I'm done?" she spoke in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, I just have to get going. I'm still planning Mitchie's party for tomorrow, remember?" I said and Mom nodded.

"Alright," I smiled, and backed up, waving at them.

"See you later."

"See you." they said in unison and I walked over to the front door, taking my keys from the key tree and running out the door. I hopped in my car, I put my key in the ignition and turned it, hearing the engine purr. I smiled and backed out of the driveway, heading into town.

I had already called Caitlyn and Marissa and told them everything. They said they would help decorate and call people. Nate and Jason were also helping. I asked them to supply the food and drinks, they agreed, but only because I begged them to help. I also got Mitchie's parents in on it. They told me they'd contact Sierra and call all of Mitchie's friends and relatives. I was so lucky to have these people in my life and I knew Mitchie was lucky too.

So, you're probably wondering: _What was Shane's job in all this? _Well, I was in charge of getting the cake, which was going to be three tears. I was also in charge of getting all the decorations and getting Mitchie a party dress. Yes, she needed an amazing dress to complete the night. Mitchie's Mom had told me what size she was and I was on my way to go find a dress right then. And the last thing I was in charge of was getting ready and being there tomorrow.

I pulled into the mall parking lot, finding a spot and putting the car in park. I pulled they keys out of the ignition and shoved them in my front pocket, getting out and closing the door behind me.

I headed into the mall, trying to decide which store I would stop at first. I had asked Sierra for a list of Mitchie's favorite stores yesterday and she was quick to get them. I pulled the list from my back pocket and looked it over, seeing the three Sierra had written down. _Forever 21, American Eagle _and _Kohl's._That was perfect because I'd heard of all three stores, I just never shopped at them.

I decided I'd go to _American Eagle _first, mainly because it was the closest. I walked in, suddenly feeling lost. I was looking at girls' clothing, not guys'. I needed help. I spotted an employee hanging clothes back up. I walked over to her.

"Excuse me," I said and she looked at me.

"May I help you?" she asked. She looked about twenty-three, maybe a little younger.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a dress. My girlfriend's birthday is tomorrow and I wanted to get her an amazing dress to wear for the party I'm throwing her." her eyes widend in... surprise?

"Wow. You must really want her to have an awesome day," she said.

"Yeah, I do." I told her with a smile, thinking about Mitchie.

"Well, can you tell me a little about her? What's her favorite color, her usual style, and most importantly, her size?" she asked as she lead me to a rack of dresses.

"Well, her favorite color is pink, her usual style is jeans and tees and her Mom said her size is a three." she nodded, taking it all in.

"Okay, so does she ever wear dresses or dress up?" she asked.

"Yeah, she does." I told her. I didn't realize when I came in here I get asked so many questions about Mitchie. But I honestly didn't mind it, I liked talking about Mitchie and all her amazingness.

"Okay, now if you don't mind me asking: Do you happen to have any pictures of her with you?" I smiled and nodded, pulling my phone out of my right back pocket. I showed her a couple pictures of Mitchie and a smile came to her face. "She's gorgeous." I smiled again. _You have no idea._ "So, you said her favorite color is pink, right?" she asked and I nodded. "Okay, I think we have a few that would be perfect for her." She said and shuffled through the dresses on the rack. I watched, seeing her pull out dresses so fast I lost count. Finally she turned to me, "Okay, I'll let you pick through these." she said and handed about six dresses to me.

"Uh... okay." I slowly said and looked at them.

"Don't worry," she said, obviously noticing my overwhelmed look. "She'll look great in any of them." I nodded. "If you need anything, just let me know." she said and walked away. I went through the dresses.

After five minutes, I decided I wasn't finding what I wanted there. I told the lady I was finished and she took the dresses, hanging them back up as I left the store. I walked over to the mall map and found where _Kohl's_ was. As I headed over there, I noticed people looking at me. I knew it. I knew something was going to happen, I just didn't know when. I quickend my pace and finally got into _Kohl's._ Again, I walked over to an employee and got her help. I had decided that female employee's were the best way to go, considering some of them probable wore this stuff all the time.

"Do you need to know anything about her?" I asked after I told her my reason for dress shopping.

"Would you happen to have any pictures of her?" she asked. I nodded and pulled out my phone again. I showed her and she smiled, just like the other lady. "She's pretty."

"I know." I smiled. I was not getting sick of this.

"Follow me, please." she said and I followed her. She led me to the Juniors' clothing. "You're actually in luck. We're having a 40% percent off sale this week, on prom dresses." I chuckled. _Absolutely perfect._

Since the lady at _American Eagle _gave me a bunch of dresses to choose from that she knew would look good on Mitchie, I didn't need that much help finding stuff. I found a few dresses that were really hot, that I knew would make Mitchie look even hotter than she already was, but I wasn't completely satisfied with them. They weren't exactly popping out at me, yelling, "Buy me! Buy me! I would look amazing on your girlfriend!". But I was still on a mission. I looked at the clock on my phone and saw it was almost 10 AM. I needed to go get the decorations so Caitlyn and Marissa could figure out a plan.

I was about give up and head over to _Forever 21_ when something caught my eye. I looked over and saw that it was a dress. I walked over to it, noticing the rhinestones on it. I pulled it out, looking it over. I smiled. This was the dress. It was even the right size. At that point, I didn't even care about the price tag. I was getting it and Mitchie was going to love it. I paid for it, finding out it was eighty-three dollars and walked out of the store.

"Shane!" I heard and turned to see them. The paparazzi. They were the ones who I'd felt looking at me. I turned my attention back to the exit doors in front of me and kept on walking. "Shane!" he shouted again. "What were you doing at _Kohl's_? Were you looking at dresses?" he finally caught up with me, speedwalking a few steps ahead of me. "Is the dress for your girlfriend, Minnie?" I gave him a confused look. _Who is Minnie?_

"Her name is Mitchie." I told him and turned my attention back to the door.

"Is the dress for Mitchie? Are you planning a special night?" he asked. This was not what I needed. Tomorrow morning this would be all over the Internet, TV and magazine covers. I could see it now: _Shane Gray buys dress for girlfriend. Something for a special night? _I took a breath and continued walking toward the doors.

I finally stepped outside, but Mr. Pap-wont-leave-you-alone-until-you-answer-all-my-questions was still following me. I jogged over to my car, unlocking the driver door and hopping in. I put the bag in the passenger seat and closed my door, seeing the flash of his camera in my eyes. I started the engine and slipped on my aviators, putting my car into drive and speeding away, being careful not to crush him. _Maybe there's someway I can keep Mitchie from using any technology._ I thought to myself. I rolled my eyes. _Yeah right. Who am I kidding? Mitchie loves watching celebrity news._

After ten minutes of driving, I finally arrived at the party store. I had called in the day before and asked for a party set. They told me what exactly everything looked like and what the colors would be. I walked inside, heading up to the counter.

"Excuse me," I said and the guy turned around.

"Hey, you're Shane Gray," he said.

"That's me." I smiled.

"My daughter loves you." he rolled his eyes. "What can I do for you?"

"I ordered a party package yesterday and they told me I could pick it up today." I said and he nodded.

"Let me check." he said and walked over to a computer. He typed something and then nodded. "Yep," he looked at me. "you ordered the black and white 18th party package, right?" I nodded. I paid for it and walked out, carrying two boxes of decorations. I put them in the trunk and hopped back in my car.

The only thing I had left to do was get the cake made. I drove up to the bakery and told them what I wanted: A vanilla cake with three tears, white icing, red words that read, "Happy Birthday Mitchie!" down each tear in cursive and black music notes all over. I had the whole thing pictured in my head and it looked awesome. I couldn't wait for it to be Mitchie's birthday already. I couldn't wait to see her face tomorrow and know that she was finally eighteen. My eyes widend. "Crap!" I said through clentched teeth. I completely forgot about the ring. I looked at the clock on my car radio. It was already 11 AM. I groaned slightly and sped up just a little. I was glad the jewlery store was in the direction I was going because if it wasn't, that would just make me more frusturated.

I pulled into the parking lot ten minutes later, getting a spot up front and shutting off then engine. I got out and headed inside the jewlery store. A woman behind the counter looked up at me.

"I'll be with you shortly," she said. I nodded and walked over to a display case full of rings. _They're all beautiful, but which one would Mitchie like? _I asked myself in my head. _And did she like gold or silver?_ I asked myself again. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to remember which she wore most. I opened my eyes and smiled, remembering that Mitchie wore silver a lot. "Hi," I turned around to see the woman behind the counter standing in front of me. "how may I help you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for an engadgement ring," I told her. She nodded and walked around the case, standing behind it once again.

"So, is the lucky lady not here?" she asked. I smiled.

"She's actually in school right now," I said and she gave me a funny look. "She's turning eighteen tomorrow." I explained and she nodded, relaxing.

"So, any specific color, cut, _price_?" she asked, saying price like it was a bad word. I chuckled.

"Anything silver will do for now." I said and she nodded, smiling.

"Okay, these are all priced under four thousand dollars, but still very big." I nodded. _Does she mean the stones are big?_

She showed me about fifteen different rings, but I only remembered the ones that stood out. I told her which ones I really liked and she said I could decide while she was helping another customer. I nodded and she walked away to help a couple.

Ten minutes later she was still helping the couple and I was nowhere with the rings. I decided I'd call Sierra and ask her which one she thought Mitchie would like.

"Shane, Shane, Shane," Sierra repeated my name over the phone. I had sent her a picture of each ring that I liked and this was her response to them. I rolled my eyes. "it's right in front of your nose!" she practically yelled. I pulled the phone away from my ear, now getting a ringing noise.

"Sierra, please," I said softly. I sighed. "just tell me which one you think Mitchie would like."

"Why don't you tell me which one you think she'd like first? Then I'll tell you mine, okay?" I sighed again.

"Fine." I looked over the rings, studying each one. "Uh... the... second one. No wait... the fourth one?" Sierra groaned. "Alright, alright. Um... the second one. Definitely the second one." I said.

"Yes!" she shouted.

"Does that mean I got it right?" I asked. She chuckled.

"Yes, Shane, you got it right." I sighed, smiling. "Now, how much is it?" she asked, becoming serious. I looked down at it, seeing the price.

"It's thirty-six hundred." I told her.

"Are you freaking serious?" she asked.

"Yeah,"

"Wow. Um, okay, do you have the money?" I searched through my pocket, finding my wallet in my left back pocket.

"Let me check," I said and dug through my wallet. "Okay, I don't have enough cash, but I do have my _American Express._"

"Good. Pay with that." I nodded, but suddenly remembered that she couldn't see me. I rolled my eyes at myself. "So, need anything else while I'm here?" she asked.

"Nope. Thanks Sierra." she chuckled.

"No problem, Shane. Bye." she said and hung up. I pulled my phone away from my ear and snapped it shut, shoving it back into my pocket.

"So," I turned and saw the woman again. _Why does she keep doing that?_ "have you decided yet?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go with that one," I said, pointing to the one I wanted. She opened the case, pulled out the ring and set it on the counter. I told her Mitchie's ring size and she got it for me. I paid for it, using my AmEx and got out of there at 11:50 AM.

I headed over to Caitlyn's, knowing she and Marissa were there trying to think of idea's for the setup. I pulled into Caitlyn's driveway, shutting off the engine and getting out. I grabbed the boxes from my trunk and walked up to the front door. I rang the door bell and Caitlyn's Mom answered.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Hi Mrs. Gellar, I'm Shane, Nate's brother. Is Caitlyn here?" Mrs. Gellar nodded, smiling.

"Come on in, she's in the living room." I nodded and walked in. I headed over to the living room, seeing Caitlyn and Marissa sitting on the couch, looking through magazines. I smiled.

"I hope you're getting ideas for Mitchie's party setup." I said and they both looked at me, surprised by my presents.

"Hey Shane," Caitlyn waved, along with Marissa. I walked over with the boxes and they both stared at them. "Is that the stuff?" Caitlyn asked, standing up and setting the magazine on the coffee table. I nodded. Marissa stood up and each of them took a box. They opened the boxes. "Whoa, this stuff is awesome!" Caitlyn smiled, looking through the box.

"Yeah," Marissa agreed. "Thanks for picking this stuff up, Shane." I nodded, smiling.

"So, Shane, you want to help with the setup plans?" Caitlyn asked, setting her box on the couch.

"Well, I can for a while, but I promised Mitchie I'd pick her up from school." they nodded. "By the way, why aren't _you two_ in school right now?"

"We're both sick," Marissa said and fake coughed. We all started laughing.

After we stopped laughing, we got to work on the setup. Caitlyn pulled out her laptop and started jotting stuff down. We agreed the party would be held at my place, considering I was the only one who had a big enough pool. We also agreed that ConnectThree would be the entertainment, working for free, of course. Caitlyn said it was the safest route, seeing that we were already two thousand dollars into the party. I agreed.

I ended up leaving Caitlyn's around 12:30. I drove home, took another shower -I'd been running around the whole morning and Caitlyn said I smelled- and changed my clothes. I put on my black skinny jeans, a dark blue button down (the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, always) and a pair of black converse.

I left the house, again, around 1:20. Mitchie's school was at least twenty minutes away, so I had to hurry.

On the way I thought about tomorrow. How was I going to ask her? Would she reject me? Was this too soon? I wasn't sure how I was going to handle this, but I was hoping everything would fall into place.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Shane definitely had a lot to do, didn't he? At least he had time to go home and take a shower for Mitchie lol Ok, review and give me that opinion brewing in your head (but please be nice about it okay?)! Oh, if you want to see the dress, I'll post it on my profile once I get the next chapter up.**


	24. Movies and Dinner with Added Upset

**Alright, I'm up to 24, I wonder when it's going to stop? I have absolutely no idea. lol Anyway, enjoy! Oh, BTW, remember when I said I'd get a picture of that dress up when I got this up? Well, you're gonna have to wait for the next chapter (Mitchie's birthday) to be updated, that way you can picture her in the dress better.**

* * *

**[Mitchie's POV]**

I sat outside the school with Sierra, waiting for Shane to pick me up. It was ten after one and I had gotten out a little early, thankful for my teachers fast talking and long lectures. As we waited outside, the only thing that kept running through my mind was my pool party tomorrow. I could not believe everyone, except me, was taking care of it. Did I not have any say in my own party? Was my opinion not important enough? It was my birthday for crying out loud.

Or... or maybe I was just being paranoid. Maybe they didn't need my opinion, my say, because they already know everything I love, everything I like. Maybe I was just overwhelmed with it all. Maybe I just needed a break from planning my own birthday.

I looked at my guitar, thinking about the guys' from _Intentionally Records_. I hadn't yet told Shane the news. Randy and Otto had called last week and gave it to me straight: They wanted me, as in, they wanted me signed. Yes, they wanted to work with _me_; a nobody from nowheresville. Why was this so hard for me to believe, you ask? Because, I honestly don't have a lot of faith in myself. I knew what Shane would say, but this was me, judging myself like always.

But Shane; he would tell me to follow my heart and go for it, knowing he'd be there with me through it all. Because that's the kind of boyfriend he was, that's what he would do. Sometimes it felt like Shane was almost _too perfect _for a girl like me, but he loved me and I knew he didn't see me the way I saw myself.

Suddenly, my birthday came back to mind. I was so lucky. My family, my friends, my boyfriend we're all there for me, and always there to surprise me, make me happy and cheer me up when the moment presents itself. I was _very_ lucky.

"Sierra?" I asked, turning to her. She turned to me.

"Yeah, Mitch?"

"Thanks," I said. She gave me a confused look.

"For what?" she asked. I smiled.

"For being there, for helping with my party, for everything." I finished and she smiled.

"Anytime." I leaned over and hugged her, smiling, suddenly feeling relaxed for the first time today. We pulled away and I heard a very familiar sound. I turned and smiled, seeing Shane's Mustang pulling into the school parking lot.

"Ah, there's my ride." I told Sierra and she looked at where I was pointing. Her eyes widend.

"That's _Shane's_ car?" she asked, surprised.

"I know, I wish it was mine!" I squealed and Sierra giggled. Suddenly a car honked. We looked over.

"There's my Mom." Sierra said. "See ya later, Mitchie." she got up and walked away.

"See ya, Sierra!" I shouted after her. I watched as she jumped into her Mom's mini van and closed the door, waving out the window at me. I waved back and they pulled away. I smiled and stood up, seeing Shane's car coming up. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and picked up my guitar case. Shane came to a stop in front of me, rolling down the passenger window and smiling at me.

"Hey Babe," he said over the engines purr.

"Hey," I walked over and opened the door, sliding my guitar case in the backseat and hopping in the front. I closed the door and Shane slowly stepped on the gas pedal.

"How was school?" he asked, suddenly sounding like my parents.

"Uh, it was the same, do you even _need_ to ask?" I asked and he chuckled as he nodded. "So, how has your day been so far?" I asked as we pulled out of the school parking lot, slipping onto the highway. He looked at me, smiling.

"Nothing compared to what it will be." I smiled back and placed my hand on his right, which was on the steering wheel. He twisted his hand and laced his fingers with mine, resting both of our hands on the bench seat between us.

At that moment, I was not worried about my birthday tomorrow, I was not wondering what I would get, what would happen. All I was concerned with at that moment was hoping that the moment would never end.

* * *

Shane had explained to me in the car ride back to my house that we would have a date night. Just the two of us going out and spending time together, seeing a movie and going out to dinner. When Shane had said this, I didn't realize until we arrived at my house that it was happening again. Summer break was almost here and Shane was possibly going to have to leave for touring. _No,_ I told myself. _I cannot do this again._

I turned toward Shane once we pulled up in front of my house. "Shane?" I asked, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Babe?" he asked back, rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb. I loved it when he did that.

"I need to tell you something." I lifted my head from Shane's shoulder and looked at him. He turned to me, looking concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked, panic in his voice.

"Don't worry, nothing's wrong." I said, reassuring him, he relaxed. "You remember Randy and Otto from _Intentionally Records_?" he nodded. "Well... -" I chuckled, closing my eyes for a moment. I opened them back up "- they want to sign me." I told Shane and his eyes widend, his mouth falling open. He looked absolutely taken aback.

"W-w-what?" he manage to mutter. I nodded.

"They want me." I whispered, a smiling creeping onto my face. Shane let go of my hand and engufled me in the most wonderful hug ever. Oh and the kiss wasn't too bad either. He pulled away from my lips and looked me in the eyes.

"Mitchie, I am so happy for you." I smiled.

"Thank you," I said. "I'm just so overwhelmed, though. I don't know if I can do it." Shane looked confused.

"What do you mean you don't _think_ you can?" he asked.

"I mean, I don't think I can do it. I'm not outgoing, talented and stage friendly like you. What if I mess is all up?" I asked, a puppy dog look on my face. Shane smiled, putting his hand to my face.

"Mitchie, you are so talented, very outgoing and _way_ more comfortable on a stage than I could ever be. I saw you at Final Jam and you were amazing." I smiled, closing my eyes, feeling ready to cry. I don't know what it is about getting compliments from guys, but something inside you just loves that feeling of being viewed as so incredible, so much better than you thought you were, and makes you cry. It's weird, but it's an amazing feeling. "Babe, you can do anything and you know it. And if you need me, I'll always be there." I let a tear escape and fall down my cheek, landing on Shane's leg. He wiped my cheek and I looked up at him. He cupped my cheeks in his hands and leaned in, pressing our lips back together. I lifted my hand, running my fingers through his hair. When he kissed me I could feeling him smiling. I smiled back.

"I should get ready," I told him between kisses. He nodded.

"In a minute," he murmured, running his fingers through my hair. Thank goodness for Shane's tinted windows. I really didn't want my parents to see us making out in Shane's car, I mean, can you imagine that?

"Shane," I spoke through his kiss. I pulled away. He opened his eyes, looking at me as he panted. I panted as well. "We can this during the movie." I told him. Shane rolled his eyes, nodding.

"Fine." I chuckled pulled down the viser, wiping my cheeks. I put it back up and opened the door stepping out as I grabbed my backpack. Shane met me at my side and took my hand as we walked up the walkway to my front porch. I noticed my parents car wasn't parked in the driveway. I opened the front door and stepped inside, pulling Shane.

"Mom? Dad?" I called. I waited for an answer, but never got one. I looked at Shane and shrugged. "Help me get ready?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I tossed my backpack to the floor and we jogged up the stairs, walking over to my room and stepping inside. I let go of Shane's hand and walked over to my closet as he closed the door. "Casual?" I asked, looking at him. He looked at me and nodded, walking over to my bed and sitting down. I turned back to my clothes and pulled out a white pesant blouse and black skinny jeans. I turned to Shane, holding the items up, the blouse over the jeans. "How's this?" I asked. He smiled.

"Perfect." I smiled and walked over to my bed, tossing the clothes I held on it and pulling off my vest. Shane's eyes suddenly widend. "Uh, you want me to leave?" He asked, getting ready to stand up. I put my hands on his shoulders, telling him to stay.

"Shane, it's ok. It's not like I'm going to be completely naked, I'll still have my bra and underwear on." he nodded. "Besides, you've seen me in my two piece, isn't that the same?" I asked. He thought.

"Yeah, I guess so." I smiled and slipped off my shoes.

"You know, you can help if you want." I told him and he blushed. I giggled, taking his hand and pulling him up, bringing him toward me. I placed his hands on the hem of my shirt, slowly lifting them, revealing my stomach. I felt his breath on my hair and I looked up at him. This was definitely different for him. I could _feel_ his heartbeat through his fingers. "Shane, are you okay?" I asked. He looked up from his hands at me, holding his breath. "Shane, breathe." I told him and he did so. "Are you not comfortable doing this?" I asked.

"I don't know, this is just..."

"Different?" I finished his sentance. He nodded. "Look, this is different for me too, but I love you and I _trust_ you. It's not like we're going all the way or anything." Shane sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. I put my hands on his chest. "You'll be fine. You can trust me." he opened his eyes and nodded. I smiled and put my hands on Shane's shoulders. He lifted the hem of my shirt, pulling it up slowly. He made it past my navel, approaching my bra. I lifted my arms above my head and Shane continued pulling my shirt up, finally over my bra and over my head. Shane dropped my shirt to the floor and let out his breath. "Was that so bad?" I asked and he smiled. I grabbed his hands and brought them to my jeans. He held his hands there and looked at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, looking down at my chest every little bit.

"I'm sure. Keep going." I told him and he nodded. I looked down, his hands shaking some. I put mine on his and guided him along, undoing the button, pulling the zipper down. I moved his hands to my hips, slipping his thumbs between my jeans and me. I moved his hands down, my jeans coming along with them. I let go of his hands and he continued going down, until he had to lift my feet to pull my jeans off. Shane stood back up and looked me over, breathing through his mouth. I smiled and pulled him close, wrapping my arms around his waist. I pressed my face into his chest, breathing him in. He placed his hands on my lower back and kissed my hair.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered and I smiled into him. I took one last breath before pulling my face from his chest. I looked up at him and stepped away, grabbing my jeans from the bed. He took them and I sat down on my bed. Shane knelt down in front of me, slipping the jeans over my feet and up my legs. He got them all the way over my feet and I stood up. Shane pulled them up my legs the rest of the way and stood up as he did so. He zipped them up and buttoned them closed. I grabbed my blouse from the bed and handed it to him. He chuckled and unbuttoned it. I turned my back to him and he slid it up my arms. I turned back around watched as he rebuttoned my blouse, brushing his hand against my breast as he was near the top. Shane licked his lips and I smiled at him as he buttoned the last button.

"Thank you," I said and stood on my toes to kiss Shane's cheek. He smiled and I walked over to my vanity, fixing my hair. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and bumped the front of my hair. I slipped on some silver hoop earrings and turned to Shane, watching him watch me. I walked over to my closet and slipped my feet into my black ballet flats. I turned to Shane. "Ready?" I asked and he nodded, holding out his hand. I smiled and walked over to him, taking his outstretched hand and walking back out to his car.

**[Shane's POV]**

We got back into my car, Mitchie sitting right beside me, my arm around her shoulders. She fit there so perfectly. It was incredible, all the little things I'd been noticing then. She was closest thing to perfect I would ever have... and I hoped I always would.

I drove us down to the closest theater in L.A. It was big, but not very crowded that night. I parked my car in a free parking spot and shut off the engine, stepping out at the same time as Mitchie. We met at the front of my car and tangled our fingers together, walking up to the ticket booth.

"Hey," I said to the guy behind the glass. He looked no older than Mitchie, maybe even younger. His nametag said Alan, but I could think of a hundred other names this guy could have gotten from his parents, Alan just wasn't one of them.

"Hi, what can I get you?" he asked, his voice so tired and boring. I turned to Mitchie.

"What do you think?" I asked her. She looked at the posters, thinking.

"How about _Easy A_? I've been wanting to see it." she said and I smiled.

"Two tickets to _Easy A_ please," I said to the guy and slid a twenty dollar bill under the glass. He handed me the tickets and I took them.

"It starts in five minutes," he told us and I nodded.

Mitchie and I walked over to the snack counter to get some snacks. Mitchie got a medium coke, and some nerds. I got a medium coke as well and a medium popcorn for us to share. I paid the girl behind the counter and we grabbed our stuff. I looked at my watch, seeing the movie would start in only a minute, and we headed into the first theater room.

Mitchie and I got seats close to the back, knowing we'd be doing more than just watching the movie. I sat down at the end of the aisle with Mitchie next to me. We laced our fingers together, creating an unbreakable barrier that felt so strong. I almost asked her to marry me right then and there, but I forced myself not to. It was just an amazing feeling.

Once the movie started, Mitchie layed her head on my shoulder, smiling out at the screen. I smiled at her, wishing tomorrow would come already. I _almost _couldn't wait any longer. I _almost _couldn't keep those four little words, that meant so much, in. I _almost _couldn't take it.

I was starting to wonder why this was so hard for me to hold in. It's not like I'd never kept secrets before, so why was this driving me crazy? Was it because it was _Mitchie_ and not Jason or Nate? Or was it because I just wasn't very good at keeping secrets in general? I shook my head. _You're being ridiculous, Shane. _I told myself._ Just relax and enjoy the movie with the girl you love. _I smiled at my thoughts and rubbed the back of Mitchie's hand with my thumb.

Once the movie was over, Mitchie and I walked back out to my car.

"That movie was so funny," Mitchie spoke with such animation. I smiled as she continued, leaning over and whispering to me only, "from what I saw anyway." I chuckled and wrapped my arm around her waist, kissing her hair. She took a handful of nerds from her box and dumped some in her mouth. "Want some?" she asked and I nodded, holding out my other hand. She gave me some and I dumped them into my mouth as we reached my car.

I let go of Mitchie and walked around to the drivers side, unlocking my door and reaching inside to unlock hers. I sat down and she opened her door, sliding in beside me. We both closed our doors and I put my key in the ignition, starting the engine and backing out of our parking space.

"So, where are we going to eat?" Mitchie asked, leaning her arm on the back of the seat and looking at me. I looked at her, her ponytail blowing in the breeze since the windows were rolled down. I smiled. She looked incredible and she didn't even know it.

"It's this awesome place, it looks like a fifties restaurant, but in a modern way." I said and she looked confused. I looked back at the road.

"Fifties? Does that mean we have to go home and change?" she giggled as she said this. I shook my head, looking back at her.

"Like I said, it's fifties, but with a modern twist, like _Johnny Rockets._" Mitchie nodded and I turned back to the road.

"So, what's this place called then?" she asked and I glanced at her.

"_Steak n' Shake_."

"Oh, I've been there." she said and I was surprised.

"You have?" I asked and she nodded.

"It's not like it's a new restaurant, Shane. I've been there at least three or four times before." I nodded. "Why do you ask anyway? Haven't you been there before?" she asked and I looked at her, giving her a "what? of course I have," look. "Okay. But why ask me?"

"Because, you're only ever supposed to go there with family... or boyfriends." she giggled.

"Well, how do you think I got there? _Steak n' Shake_ is like eighteen miles from my house and I don't take taxi's." she said and I nodded. "Wait," she tapped my shoulder with her hand. I looked at her. "boyfriends? What, you don't think I've had other boyfriends before you?" I shrugged and Mitchie scoffed, a smile on her face. "Oh my gosh, that is so Shane Gray. Of course I've had other boyfriends, probably not as many as you've had girlfriends, but I've had other boyfriends." I rolled my eyes, coming to a red light.

"How many other girlfriends do you think I've had?" I asked, looking at her once the car was completely stopped.

"I don't know, at least ten, considering you're a rockstar." I laughed. "What? You think I'm wrong?" she asked.

"I _know_ you're wrong." she tilted her head, raising her browline. "I have _not_ had ten other girlfriends. Five, maybe, but not ten." I said with honesty and she smiled, giving me that look. That look that said, "I love you". I smiled back, leaning over and kissing her. "I love you too." I said once we parted and looked at the light, seeing it turn green two seconds later. I let off the brake and slowly stepped on the gas.

* * *

I pulled into the _Steak n' Shake_ parking lot, getting a space not facing the building. I shut off the engine and Mitchie and I stepped out.

"Whoa," I looked up and saw an older guy walking over. He looked the same age as my parents, but somehow much older. "That is a nice car. Where'd you get it?" he asked me. Mitchie walked over and took my hand. I smiled at the guy.

"Uh my parents got it for me as a birthday present a few years ago." I told him. He nodded and looked at my car, whistling like it was the most gorgeous thing on earth. I laughed under my breath.

"She's a beauty." he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked around my car. "You wouldn't be interested in selling it, would you?" he asked.

"Sorry," I told him.

"Ah, that's a shame. I was willing to pay fifty thousand for it." the guy said and Mitchie stumbled while my eyes simply widend. I steadied her. Was she okay?

"F-f-fifty t-thousand dollars? "Mitchie asked him, stuttering. I gave her a confused look. The guy nodded.

"Well, you wouldn't happen to know where your parents would have gotten this car, would you?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"No, but I could ask them if you give me your number." the guy nodded and pulled a pen from this shirt pocket. He then pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket and ripped part of it off, writing his number down.

"You have no idea how much this means to me, thank you." he said as he handed me the piece of ripped paper. I smiled.

"No problem." The guy walked away and Mitchie turned to me, grabbing my arm as I stuffed the paper in my back pocket.

"How could you turn his offer down?" she asked, a hushed voice. She looked almost dissapointed. I was confused.

"Mitch, this was a birthday present from my parents. I'm not just gonna give it up. Besides, you _love_ this car." She sighed.

"Yeah, but fifty thousand dollars doesn't come by that often, especially if you're not rich and famous." _What is she trying to say?_

"What are you saying?" I asked, feeling a slight anger inside me.

"I'm saying _you_ are rich and famous. You've got it all, Shane. _You_ probably don't need that money, but people who aren't rich and famous, people like me, do. But you wouldn't know that, would you?" I glared at her, wondering why she was acting like this.

"Why are you getting after me all of the sudden?" I asked, my voice rising. I didn't want to, but she was getting after me for no reason at all.

"Because you're acting like an idiot!" her voice rose as well. "My parents would give up their favorite car if it meant more money for bills, food, and the house."

"My parents deal with that stuff too. Yeah my parents have the money, but just because we have it doesn't make me a spoiled rich person. I _know_ how to spend money when I have it."

"You know what, Shane, I don't even _want_ to have this conversation with you right now." she said and crossed her arms over her chest, groaning and looking pissed.

"And you think I _do_?" I asked, looking hurt. "Mitchie, I _hate_ arguing with you, you know that. And this of all things to be arguing about?" I raised my browline, looking her in the eyes. She looked tired. I sighed. "I love you, please don't be mad at me."

"Shane," she let out an annoyed sigh. "I'm not mad at you, I'm just frustrated, that's all." she said and uncrossed her arms, taking one of my hands in hers. "And I love you too, so, please don't be mad at me." I smiled.

"I never could." she smiled back. "Can you promise me one thing, though?"

"What?" she asked.

"Promise me that we'll only argue or fight about something if it's important," she giggled.

"Promise." I smiled again and held her in my arms. We pulled away and she looked at me. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." I laughed and wrapped my arm around her waist as we walked into the building.

* * *

After we finished eating at _Steak n' Shake_ I drove Mitchie home. We talked, but we never mentioned my car again. We thought it was best to leave that subject out of our conversations, so we did. We talked about touring, how summer was really creeping in on us. I wasn't sure what my manager was thinking, but he would probably mention something about it soon, if a tour was even happening. But for now, we were safe. We also talked about Mitchie's birthday, how she was having a "pool party" with friends. And when I say pool party with quotation marks, I mean _not_ a pool party. I knew Caitlyn and Marissa were probably still going over the decorations. And I was glad they were working so hard for Mitchie, she really deserved it.

Now that I think about it, that whole thing about my car was really stupid. I mean, it was really pointless. It's not like _I_ needed the extra money, but even if I did sell it and get the money, it wouldn't be Mitchie's, well, at least not then. But she wouldn't need the extra money, because I would make enough for the both of us. Mitchie would be able to come on tour with me and we could be together 24/7.

Another thing that came up in the car ride back to Mitchie's house: her record deal. Randy and Otto at _Intentionally Records_ wanted to sign Mitchie. My girlfriend was possibly going to become famous and maybe even come on tour with me, to sing. That was something I had to talk to my manager about, though. But something was telling me this was all possible.

I pulled up to the curb in front of Mitchie's house, shutting off the engine. She turned to me, fixing my wind blown hair. I didn't need to fix hers because it looked amazing.

"You're coming to my party tomorrow, right?" she asked and rubbed her thumb against my cheeks. I smiled and nodded.

"You know I wouldn't miss your birthday for anything."

"Not even for a Katy Perry concert?" she asked.

"Well..." she gasped and we both started laughing. Mitchie wrapped her arms around my neck, still smiling. I could feel it. "Tomorrow," whispered into her ear, she shivered, and then sighed.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

**One more day! Yes, *sigh* our little Mitchie is growing up into a beautiful young woman(just like Demi Lovato herself). I hope you all liked this chapter. Hopefully they wont fight like that anymore, hopefully. Anyway, leave me a review and I'll get busy writing the next chapter. At the latest, it will be up by the end of this week (July 25- August 1). Also, the dress will be up then as well, ok? I guess none of you are really worried about the dress, but come on, you have to at least be wondering what it looks like, right? Ah, whatever lol Oh, I'm thinking about changing my penname, so you'll have to watch if I do. It will probably have something to do with the Jonas Brothers, so yeah! THANK YOU READERS! LOVE YOU ALL *mwah***


	25. Celebrating 18 Years of Mitchie

**The big day! Yes, Mitchie's big day! Anyone else excited for this? I hope you know what's also going to come out of this day, right? Yeah, if you know what I'm talking about, I don't even have to explain. So, enjoy and don't forget to check out Mitchie's dress on my profile page. And if any of you want you can put Mitchie's body on the picture :) Oh, and this chapter starts out in Shane's POV.**

**So, like I said before, ENJOY!**

* * *

I woke up the mext morning, feeling extremely wide awake. For some reason, I didn't get very good sleep that night, probably due to the fact that I was so excited for Mitchie's surprise birthday party. I know, I know. She told me she didn't like surprises, but come on, this one was just begging to be done. I couldn't just let it go.

I looked at my alarm clock, seeing it was ten after eight. I rolled out of bed and tousled my hair, walking into the bathroom across the hall. I undressed and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water wake me up even more. Five minutes later I stepped out and dried off, wrapping a towel just below my navel and walking back into my room. I got dressed -dark wash skinny jeans, blue denim button down over a white v-neck and grey converse- and dried my hair off even more with the towel before tossing it into the hamper.

Suddenly, my phone started playing my newest ringtone: "Tonight, Tonight" by Hot Chelle Rae. I picked it up off my nightstand and looked at the screen. _Caitlyn._ I smiled and answered it.

"Hey Caitlyn," I said.

"Hey Shane, did you just get up?" she asked.

"No, I've been up for a while now."

"Good."

"So, how are the decorations working for you? Got everything all planned out?" I asked as I walked out of my room. I jogged down the stairs and headed into the kitchen.

"Yeah, finally. Marissa and I were up until like 12:30 last night. Did you know Pepsi doesn't actually keep you up?" I chuckled. "So, what's the plan for today?" she asked as I grabbed an apple from the counter.

"Well, I'm gonna go pick up my clothes, from the dry cleaners, for tonight," I opened the fridge. "then I'll come back here, help you guys out for a while, " I grabbed a bottle of Fuji water. "and then I'll go spend some time with Mitchie before I bring her back here at one o' clock." I said and closed the fridge door.

"Wow, were you up all night planning that?" Caitlyn asked. I laughed.

"No, I just know what I'm gonna do. Are you and Marissa on your way over here?"

"Well, I am. Marissa called me and said she had a couple things to do before she'd make it, but I'm pretty sure she's coming soon."

"Ok. My parents are still home so you guys can just walk right in, I'll leave a key at the back door inside the frogs mouth just in case they're gone."

"That what?" she asked, confused.

"It's a little statue of a frog. Anyway, I gotta go. I'll see you guys later." I said.

"See ya." she said and we both hung up. I closed my phone and shoved in in my right back pocket. I took a bite of my apple and walked over to the front door, grabbing my keys and opening the door.

"Mom! Dad! I'm going out! I'll be back after a while!" I shouted to my parents who were somewhere in the house. I stepped outside and closed the door behind me, walking over to my car and hopping in, starting the engine and backing out of the driveway. I pulled onto Mainstreet and headed toward the Dry Cleaners.

**[Caitlyn's POV]**

After hanging up my phone call from Shane, I put my hair up in a messy bun and grabbed my car keys from the key tree by the front door. I walked outside and got the decoration boxes from the garage. I unlocked my car doors and shoved the boxes in the passenger seat before hopping in. I started the engine and backed out of the driveway, heading toward Shane's house. I'd never actually been inside Shane's house before. I had to wonder what it looked like.

Would Shane have one of those humongo mansion type houses with five bedrooms, seven bathrooms (three of which full bathrooms), an enormous living room with a seventy inch plasma screen and a kitchen where everything was gold and more expensive than my current house, or would Shane have a typical size house, one with two bedrooms, two bathrooms and a normal sized living room that lead to a normal sized backyard with a normal sized pool? I was curious, but it wasn't like I was going to go snooping around the second I was inside. No, I was way to good of a friend to do that.

I was pulling into Shane's long driveway 15 minutes later, seeing the long and tall stone wall that was hiding the house. _Crap._ I thought to myself. _He's got a mansion._ I couldn't even see the house from where I was, but I knew from the stone wall that there was something big behind it.

I got past the stone wall and, as my body was building up with excitement, saw what was behind it, I suddenly became confused. Shane's house was nothing close to a mansion. He lived in a two story house that was no bigger than Mitchie's. But it was definitely nicer than Mitchie's and had a bigger yard, but still.

I turned off the engine and pulled the keys out of the ignition, stepping out of my car and walking up to the house with the boxes of decorations. I knocked on the front door and waited. The door opened five seconds later, revealing a gorgeous looking woman.

"Hi, Mrs. Gray?" I asked and she nodded.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a sweet voice.

"Um, I'm one of Shane's friends, I'm dating Nate. I'm here to help set up Mitchie's birthday party."

"Oh, of course," Mrs. Gray said with a smile on her face as she looked at the boxes under my arms. "Come on in, Caitlyn." she motioned for me to come in and I did, taking in their house. The walls were beige with white trim and border, the floors were all cherry hardwood and the staircase was a spiral in the center of the room. Not to mention, the house was perfectly decorated.

"Wow, your house is amazing!" I said excitedly. Mrs. Gray smiled.

"Thank you, Caitlyn. Would you like something to eat, to drink?" she asked, her hands behind her back and her shoulders straight. She was much taller than I thought she would be.

"Uh, maybe some orange juice?" I asked and she nodded.

"You can put those boxes in the living room. I'll be back shortly." I nodded and walked into the living room, again, being shocked by how amazing their house looked on the inside. Perfect. I set the boxes down by the couch and pulled my laptop out of one of them. I set my laptop on the coffee table and turned it on as Mrs. Gray walked into the living room with a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks, Mrs. Gray." I said as she handed me the glass. I took a sip from it and set it on the coffee table.

"So, are you the only one setting up the decorations?" she asked, looking worried. I shook my head.

"Jason's girlfriend, Marissa, is coming over here in a little bit to help, but Shane said he would also help some." she nodded.

"Well, as long as you're not the only one doing the work here. I would ground the boys if they made you do it all by yourself." I giggled.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that Mrs. Gray, they are _all_ very considerate." she smiled.

"If you need anything else, Caitlyn, just holler." I nodded with a smile and she walked out of the room. I got to work.

Ten minutes later, Marissa arrived in her yellow 98' camero convertible. I let her in and she gasped.

"I know, right?" she nodded and we walked into the living room to get busy. I had gotten a few things up, but not much. I had gotten a banner put up, hanging from the fire place, and I'd managed to blow up a few ballons, but quickly got lightheaded and had to stop. I was so happy that Marissa was here to help, but it was still going to take us forever.

After we got a banner hanging over the archway, one that read _Happy 18th Birthday Mitchie!_ on it, I looked at my watch. 9:35. "Ugh, where's Shane? He should have been back already?" Marissa shrugged and I sighed as we continued.

**[Shane's POV]**

I picked up my stuff from the Dry Cleaners and got back in my car, pulling out of the parking lot and getting onto the highway. But as soon as I pulled out, the light up ahead turned red and I was behind four other cars, one being a semi. I looked at my watch, seeing it was a little after 9:30. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and went to my contacts. I decided I would call Nate and see where he and Jason were at, considering I didn't see them before I had left.

"Hello?" Nate asked, obviously not looking at his screen before he picked up.

"Nate, it's Shane, where are you guys at?" I asked. The cars in front of me were not moving at all, mainly because the light was still red.

"Hey, uh, me and Jase are just leaving the store." Nate said and I sighed with relief.

"Good. Did you get everything?" I asked, still waiting for the light to turn green. Why was this light taking forever?

"Yeah. Hey, hope you don't mind, but Jase and I got Mitchie persents as well." I smiled.

"Nah, that's great, thanks." I told him and the light turned green. _YES!_

"No problem."

"I'll see ya at home, ok?" I said.

"Yeah, see ya." Nate said and I hung up, pressing on the gas as the cars in front of me started to move. I shoved my phone back in my pocket and drove home.

This was making me nervous. I wasn't feeling like this the night before; I was feeling great then, but now, it was a different story. I wasn't sure what was going to happen when the moment came for me to pop the question. Was I going to throw up from all the butterflies in my stomach? Was I going to suddenly lose my voice and not be able to speak the words? Or was my heart going to explode from all the pounding? These were the questions, questions without answers, for now anyway.

I arrived back at my house, pulling into our long driveway and shutting off the engine. I got out and grabbed my clothes from the back seat. I walked up to the house and headed inside, since the door was already unlocked.

"I'm home!" I called and instantly heard something fall, then shoes moving. Caitlyn appeared at the entrance of the living room.

"There you are! I've been wondering when you'd get here. We still have so much to hang up. Please help!" she said and I nodded slowly, seeing her panic. She sighed and walked back into the living room. I hung my keys back on the key tree and hung my clothes in the coat closet. I walked into the living room, seeing all they had done. It had started to look pretty good, but I could tell there was still a lot to do.

I helped hang another banner over another archway, some stars on the walls, some stars hanging from the ceiling (which were pretty hard to hang, considering the ceiling was way high up) that ended up being just about six feet off the ground.

Nate and Jason showed up five minutes later, carrying five bags of food and drinks, plus one bag that held their gifts for Mitchie. I had Caitlyn help me dig up a long party table from the basement and set it up in the living room behind the couch. We layed one of the tablecloths from the party set and the guys put all five bags on the table.

I helped the girls blow up some more ballons and finally after five minutes of that I looked at my watch. It was almost 11:00.

"Crap! I need to go you guys. Sorry I can't stay and help." I said and stood up from the couch.

"It's ok. Thanks for the help." Caitlyn said and smiled. I smiled back and walked out of the living room.

"Have fun!" I heard Marissa call.

"I will!" I shouted back, a smile on my lips. I grabbed the box Mitchie's dress was in from the coat closet, my clothes and walked over to the front door. I grabbed my keys and jogged back out to my car, hopping inside and starting the engine. I backed out of the driveway and headed toward Mitchie's house.

On the way there, I had realized that I hadn't even called her when I woke up to wish her a happy birthday, not even a text. I sighed and decided there would be no better way than to tell her in person.

I pulled up next to Mitchie's house and parked along the curb. I turned off the engine and hopped out, hiding the dress and my clothes behind the back seat. I didn't want her to see her dress too early. I walked up to her front door and took a deep breath, trying to calm my fast beating heart. I was so nervous, I felt like I was going to die of a heart attack. _Relax, Shane. _I thought to myself._ Just think about other things. Think about Mitchie, not the ring. Think about her party, not the ring. Think about her... the ring would look amazing on her. _I smiled, thinking of how she would possibly react. Her eyes going wide, her smile growing, her arms wrapping around my neck as I spun her around.

I shook my head of my wandering thoughts and knocked on the door. I heard movement and then the door opened, revealing an always gorgeous Mitchie. I smiled. She was wearing a purple plaid button down (sleeves rolled up of course) over a white tank top and short denim shorts.

"Hey," she said, smiling.

"Happy Birthday!" I sang and she giggled, walking closer to me and wrapping her arms around my neck. I pressed my face into her neck, noticing she smelled like vanilla. I smiled even more.

"Thanks," she said and pulled away slightly to look at me. "but I honestly don't feel eighteen."

"Well, you sure seem older to me." she gave me a confused look.

"Are you saying I look old?" she asked and my eyes widend.

"No, I mean, I-"

"Shane," she inturrupted, laughing as she spoke. "I'm kidding." I chuckled and shook my head, smiling at her.

"You are such a tease." she giggled.

"I know." she said and got on her toes, kissing my lips. Hers tasted like buleberries. I love blueberries. I cupped her cheeks in my hands, deepening the kiss. We pulled away three seconds later. "Wow," Mitchie said, catching her breath. "was that my birthday present?" I chuckled.

"No, I'll give you your present later." I said and she pouted slightly. I kissed her forehead, still chuckling. "Come on birthday girl." I said and took her hand, pulling her over to the staircase. We walked up and headed into her room. She closed the door and turned to me, smiling. I sat down on the edge of her bed and she walked over, sitting on my lap, facing me. I placed my hands on her lower back and held her as she leaned down, pressing her lips to mine. Hers so soft and plump. Her kisses were incredible and I hoped that no one else would get to enjoy them like me. I ran my hands over her bare thighs, feeling her press harder against my lips. I ran my fingers along her inner thighs and she let out a not-so-quiet moan. We pulled our lips apart for a second, trying to catch our breath. Once we did we were back together, my hands now running across her stomach under her shirt.

In the back of my mind, I knew my limitations, I knew how far to go, how far not to go. I knew this was as far as we would go, but I wanted to run my hands across every inch of her skin, every crease, bump. She was beautiful, she was amazing, she was all mine, but I couldn't let my mind get carried away. I loved her and I never wanted to hurt her.

Five minutes later, Mitchie and I were still at it. She was panting so hard, but she didn't seem to care. I was panting just as hard, but I didn't want to stop her. Suddenly, Mitchie ripped off her button down shirt and tossed it to the floor, leaving her in just her shorts and tank top. She pressed her chest to mine and my heart suddenly sped up. She wasn't wearing a bra. _Crap._ I pulled away, panting . Mitchie did the same. She looked confused, a little hurt. "Mitch, you know... we can't." I spoke through my panting. She bit her lip and nodded, looking down at her hands on my chest. I hated making her feel this way. I lifted her face, looking into her eyes. She smiled weakly, the tears building up in her eyes. This was not going the way I had planned. "Babe, I love you, you know I do." I whispered, she nodded.

"I know." she whispered back, her voice cracking. I pulled her to me, wrapping my arms around her, holding her, letting her know I wasn't mad or upset. Maybe a little dissapointed. "I love you too." she whispered into my ear and I closed my eyes.

_I am, without a doubt, going to ask Mitchie to marry me, _I told myself in my head. _and nothing is going to stop me._

* * *

It was twenty til twelve before Mitchie and I finally stopped making out. We were both panting, but it didn't matter. I could have stopped breathing right there in her arms and I wouldn't have regreted one second of my life with her. We lay on Mitchie's bed, her in my arms and her hands in my hair. I pressed my lips to her forehead, feeling her soft skin. She could have been a model if she wanted.

"I just realized something," she spoke in a soft voice.

"What's that?" I asked, running my hand through her hair as I kissed her forehead again.

"It's already almost twelve and I haven't seem my parents all morning. They said they'd take care of my party, but they're not here. And where is Sierra? Caitlyn? I thought they said they would help?" I looked down at her, a worried look making lines across her forehead where I'd just been kissing. She didn't need to worry, she shouldn't have been worrying.

"Babe, calm down. I'm sure everythings going to be fine, trust me." I said with a sure smile. She sighed and nodded, closing her eyes for a moment.

"You're right, you're right. I just need to relax and enjoy this." she smiled and I rubbed her cheek with my thumb. "But you know," she started, rubbing her fingers over the hem of my denim shirt. "I would really enjoy this more if you didn't have this on." I looked at her eyes, realizing she wanted _me_ to get undressed now. I thought about it. I was guy, it's not like I had a chest to cover up. Besides, it was just my denim shirt, I wasn't actually taking off my v-neck. What the heck?

I sat up some and pulled off my denim shirt, tossing it to the floor. I layed back down and held Mitchie closer.

"It was getting hot in here anyway." she giggled.

"I know. I wonder where it's all coming from?" I laughed and pressed my lips back to hers. She smiled against my kiss, running her hands across my chest. I held her face in my hands, continuing to rub her cheeks with my thumbs. Suddenly, Mitchie's tongue was in my mouth, fighting with mine. I smiled, enjoying this very much. I pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. The only girl I had ever experienced a french kiss with was Mitchie... and it was probably the most amazing french kiss I would ever have.

We pulled away after what seemed like hours and I looked at the clock. It was 12:10. I sighed, trying to catch my breath.

"Why do you keep looking at the clock? Do you have to be somewhere?" she asked and I looked back down at her.

"Yeah, I actually do." she became confused.

"You do?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah... with you." I explained and she smiled, but the confused look was still on her face. "I've got a little surprise for you,"

"Oh really?" she said, rasing her right eyebrow with a grin on her lips. I smiled back.

"Yep. But we'd better get going or we'll be late." I said and pecked her lips before climbing off her bed and retreiving my denim shirt from the floor. She sat up.

"Late for what?" she asked, that confused look still on her face. I would never get tired of that.

"For your surprise." I stated, slipping my button down shirt back on. I picked up Mitchie's from the floor and tossed it at her. She caught it and slipped it back on. Suddenly my phone beeped, notifying me of a new text message. I pulled it from my pocket and flipped it open, seeing Nate's name pop up. I read it.

_"We're just about finished. Some of the guests showed up early to help, thank goodness! Caitlyn and Marissa are at their homes getting ready. Where are you and Mitchie? -NG" _I smiled and texted Nate back.

_"Awesome. We're gonna head over there after I give Mitchie her dress. -Shane"_ I hit send and closed my phone, shoving it back in my pocket.

"Who was that?" Mitchie asked, crawling off her bed and walking over to me.

"That was Nate, he wanted to know where I was." I told her and she nodded. It wasn't a lie, that was the truth. I looked back at Mitchie's clock, seeing it was now 12:15. I grabbed her hand and smiled down at her. "Are you ready for your first surprise?" I asked.

"Yeah," I laughed and pulled her with me as I left her room, heading down the stairs and out to my car. I told Mitchie to stand right beside the car and close her eyes. I opened the back passenger door, leaning in and grabbing the box. I pulled it out and turned to face Mitchie. I smiled at her. She had a huge smile on her face and she was covering her eyes with her hands. She was definitely excited.

"Surprise," I said and Mitchie pulled her hands away from her face, looking down at the box in my outstretched hands.

"Shane," she said, taking the box. She carefully untied the bow, letting the long ribbon fall to the ground. I picked it up and watched as she lifted the lid, pulled away the parchment paper and gasped, seeing the shiny pink material in the box. She handed me the box and I held it for her as she pulled the dress out, watching it extend to the ground. "Oh, Shane..." she whispered, tears flooding her eyes. She turned to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, crying into my shoulder.

"I'm guessing you like it?" I asked and she giggled, pulling away to nod.

"Yeah, I love it, thank you." she smiled and kissed my lips. I wiped her cheeks and she sniffled.

"Now, why don't you go get changed and then we'll leave for your surprise." I smiled and she smiled back, nodding before running back into her house. I followed.

Fifteen minutes later she came walking down the stairs, leaving me speechless. Her hair was pinned up, random curls framing her face, her lips so shiny you could have seem them from a mile away. And her dress - just wow. She looked so beautiful. I just about broke down crying because she looked so incredible.

"Wow," Mitchie spoke as she looked at me, standing on the last step. I was confused for a moment, but remembered that I had changed as well. I was wearing a charcoal button down -the sleeves rolled up- with a pink tie that Mitchie said looked amazing on me, black suit pants and black dress shoes. I chuckled.

"Wow yourself." I said and she blushed. She lifted her dress to take the last step and I noticed her silver strappy heels. Yes, she liked silver. She walked over to me, taking on of my hands. "You look beautiful, Mitchie."

"Don't make me cry," she said and blinked away oncoming tears. I smiled and rubbed my thumb against the back of her hand. Suddenly, I noticed something sparkle. I looked down at Mitchie's neck and saw that she was wearing the necklace I had given her at Camp Rock, the day I told her I loved her. She noticed where I was looking and placed her hand around it. "I think it completes the look, don't you?" I chuckled and nodded.

"I couldn't agree more." I said and Mitchie laced her arm with mine. We walked back out to my car. I opened Mitchie's door and held her hand as she climbed in. I closed her door an jogged over to the passenger side, getting in and starting the car. We put our seatbelts on and I drove back to my house, Mitchie completely unaware of the destination.

**[Mitchie's POV]**

I was clueless as to where we were going, but I trusted Shane enough to know that he was taking me somewhere I would never forget. I just hoped it wouldn't be too long, considering my pool party that would be happening sometime that day. I never asked my parents what time it would be, because I never saw them that morning. I guess I just figured they were out getting things for the party and maybe they were. _They probably are,_ I told myself. _ so just relax and let your family take care of it._ I smiled and relaxed in my seat some.

We pulled onto Shane's street ten minutes later. I looked at him, confused.

"I just had to grab something before we get there." he said and I nodded. Shane parked out by the curb, shutting off the engine. "You wanna come in with me?" he asked.

"Don't you just need to grab something?" I asked.

"Yeah, but my Mom is probably going to want to take some pictures of us." I giggled and nodded, opening my door. I stepped out onto the sidewalk and closed my door. I waited as Shane walked around his car and laced his fingers with mine. We walked up to his house and I noticed his Mom had recently planted some new flowers. I smiled. They were Lilles, my favorite. We got onto his front porch and Shane opened the door. "Hello?" he called and led me inside.

We walked over to the living room and, as we did, I asked, "Why is it so dark in here?" but was quickly told why.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted and I screamed a little, standing partially behind Shane. "Happy Brithday Mitchie!" they all shouted and I realized that this was a surprise party for me. I let go of Shane's hand, covering my mouth with both of mine. I looked up at Shane, seeing a huge smile on his face. He was the one behind all of this, this was all him. Wow. He was a good liar.

"Happy Birthday, Mitchie." Shane said and I wrapped my arms around his neck, crying from all the excitement. I pulled back some and kissed Shane, hearing the crowd go, "Wooo!". We pulled away and I giggled. I wiped my cheeks as I spotted Caitlyn and Marissa walk out of the crowd. My eyes widend. Caitlyn was wearing a dress. It was blue and ended just above her knees. She looked gorgeous in it. And Marissa looked amazing too. Hers was a creamy yellow halter dress that flowed just past her knees. They walked over, hugging me.

"Oh my gosh! You guys look amazing!" I told them. "Caitlyn, I've never seen you in a dress before. Very hot." I told her and she blushed. They told me thanks and I continued greeting people. As I did, I got to looking around the living room. There were black and white stars hanging from the ceiling, banners over every entry way and ballons all over the floor. The place looked awesome and I had my favorite people to thank for it.

"Happy Birthday Mitchie!" Sierra said and hugged me.

"Thanks, Sierra." I hugged her back. "Can you believe this?" I said as we pulled away.

"I know, it's amazing... Shane is amazing. You're lucky, Mitchie." she smiled and I smiled back.

"Thanks, and I know."

"Hey, have fun!" we hugged again and she walked away to chat with some of the other people. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and smiled, seeing Shane.

"Hey," I said over the loud music. He smiled.

"Having fun yet?" he asked. I chuckled.

"Am I having fun yet? I'm having fun now!" I spoke with excitement. Shane chuckled. I grabbed his hand. He looked confused, but I wanted to get away from the noise for a few seconds. I pulled Shane out of the living room and out onto the patio. It was so peaceful. I smiled and turned to face Shane. "Thank you." I said, smiling up at him.

"You're welcome." he said, smiling back. I wrapped my arms around him.

"This is way more than I could have ever asked for. You have no idea how much this means to me, that you would do this for me." I sighed and Shane pressed his hands to my bare upper back.

"Hey, you mean everything to me, Mitchie, I couldn't imagine _not_ doing this for you." he said and I looked up at him. He smiled down at me and, suddenly, we started dancing, no music, no singing. It was amazing.

A few minutes past and Shane pressed his lips to my head. "You should go back in before people start getting worried." he whispered. I laughed quietly.

"I doubt anyone will miss me," Shane laughed now.

"I would." I smiled up at him, knowing he was right, about getting back in there, I mean. I nodded and we walked back in, the music blaring throughout the house. We walked back into the living room, seeing everyone again. Suddenly Nate ran over, saying something to Shane. Shane nodded and Nate walked away. Shane looked at me. "Stay here," he said and I nodded, watching him walk over to where Nate and Jason were standing at the front of the room. Shane picked up a microphone. He tapped it a few times. "Hello living room!" Shane said into the mic. I laughed and saw Caitlyn and Marissa walk over to me. "How's everyone doing tonight?" he asked. Everyone cheered. "Good, because I've got a little surprise. Here's a song for the birthday girl. Happy Birthday, Mitchie. I love you." he said, looking right at me. I smiled.

"I love you too." I mouthed back. Nate and Jason started playing their guitars, playing one of their songs: _LoveBug. _The crowd cheered and I listened as Shane sang right to me.

So far, it had turned out to be the best birthday of my life. I had never expected anyone to throw me the best possible party a person could ever ask for. I know I never asked for it. But Shane said he loved seeing me happy and that had definitely made me happy. But it wasn't just the party that made me happy, it was the fact that Shane was there to share it with me. I love him.

Once the song ended the crowd erupted in applause. I joined in and Shane got down from the little stage, walking over to me. I hugged him. "That was amazing!" I told him.

"It was all for you, Babe." I smiled and he leaned down, giving me a quick kiss.

"Attention!" we all turned and saw Shane's Mom up on the little stage. "Mitchie, we hope you know that everyone who put this party together was doing it just for you. And everything that you'll see is just for you. Happy Birthday!" Mrs. Gray said and all of the sudden everyone started singing "Happy Birthday" to me. I covered my mouth with my hands, feeling somewhat embarrassed, but definitely liking it. Then I saw that they were bringing over this huge cake that was white and had black music notes all over it. I squealed and everyone laughed. There were six lit candles on top, waiting to be blown out. I made a wish and blew them out, getting my picture taken as well.

We ate the cake, which was so good. It was vanilla and the frosting was buttercream, which I loved. I almost had two pieces, but I made myself stop after the first one. I decided I would have another piece later.

"Alright, present time!" Jason said into the microphone and they had me sit down on a chair next to a huge pile of presents. I almost fell over when I saw all of them. I felt so spoiled, but it was my eighteenth birthday. I felt I deserved it. Caitlyn had gotten me a new songbook to right down more songs in. It even had my name on the cover, written in cursive. Marissa got me some cute clothes from Forever21, Nate and Jason got me a brand new gibson electric guitar, pink, of course. My parents gave me one hundred dollars, Shane's parents gave me an iPod and Sierra got me some expensive looking silver hoop earrings. Other people got me jewlery, more clothes, giftcards, money, a new laptop and a new microphone for recording.

I was having so much fun opening everyone's presents that I hadn't noticed Shane wasn't in the room anymore. After I opened the last present, I thanked everyone and walked out of the living room, looking for Shane. I was just about to go into the kitchen when I ran into him.

"Hey, I was just looking for you." I said.

"I was looking for you." he said. "I guess we found each other." I chuckled.

"Yeah." I took Shane's hand and we walked back into the living room, the music still blaring. We walked over to the couch and I sat down.

"Want something to drink?" Shane asked me, looking down at me with a smile on his face. I smiled back.

"Diet Coke, please." he nodded and walked away.

"OMG," my friend Ally squealed after Shane walked away. I giggled. "How did you two meet?" she asked, leaning closer to me from the chair she sat in across from me.

"Shane and I met at camp." I told her. She looked at me, a blank expression on her face. "What?" I asked.

"That's all?" she asked.

"What do you want me to say? That he took me in his arms and told me he loved me?" I asked, giving her a look of confusion.

"Yeah. Isn't that how it happend?" now it was my turn to give her a blank stare.

"Ally, you have _got to_ be kidding me." she looked away, getting her shy self back. I rolled my eyes and Shane walked back over, sitting down beside me and handing me my Diet Coke. "Thanks," I said and kissed his cheek. He put his arm over my shoulders and I crossed my legs, my foot against Shane's leg.

"You guys are adorable." Sierra said, walking over and sitting down in the chair beside Ally. I smiled. "How exactly did you two meet?" she asked.

"Good luck with that question." Ally muttered and Sierra looked at her, then at me.

"Why?" Sierra asked. I looked at Shane, then back at Sierra.

"Ally asked me how Shane and I met. I told her we met at camp, but she thought we had this whole moment where Shane took me in his arms and told me he loved me." I explained. "That is _not_ how it happend." I said and took a sip of Diet Coke.

"Then how _did_ it happen?" Sierra asked. I cleared my throat and sat up straighter.

I told her about my amazing summer at Camp Rock, how Shane and I started, how it was love at first sight, not first "I love you". But as I told them about everything, I kept on wondering why I hadn't bothered telling them right after I got home.

Now I'm thinking back to the day I came home, how I'd been silently crying the whole ride home. I was completely devistated about not being able to see Shane for six weeks, but it wasn't like I could do anything about it. I was stuck in California while Shane and his brothers were off somewhere in who-knows-what Arizona. I was sad, upset and lonely. I remembered Shane texting me that night, saying all the little things and how he was taking this as well. It turned out, Shane was feeling just as bad as me, maybe even a little more. But I knew he was strong enough to get through it. I just wasn't so sure about myself.

I finished our epic camp love story and all the girls just stared at us, in awe of what happend there.

"Oh my God, you guys should make a movie out of your summer at Camp Rock," Sierra said.

"A movie, why not a book? A book would be good." Ally chimbed in.

"You guys can't just turn our love life into a story for the big screen or the book world," I said.

"Mitchie's right," Shane spoke up. "our love isn't meant to be enjoyed by others, only by each other." I smiled, hugging him.

"I couldn't have said it any better."

"Hey!" we all looked over at the little stage and saw Nate standing up there, holding the microphone. "Hey everyone, I'm standing up here because I've got a little confession to make."

"Don't tell me you're inlove with Mitchie too!" Shane shouted at him. I slapped Shane's arm and shook my head, turning back to Nate.

"Uh, no, Shane. I love Mitchie, but like my older sister." he explained. "Anyway, my confession. About a month ago, Mitchie got a visit from two guys from Intentionally Records and their names were Randy Tellman and Otto Lancaster." I looked at him, confused. Where was he getting at with this? He continued. "Well, Mitchie was confused about how they found out about her, but no ones been able to figure out who sent them a demo of her singing her song at Camp Rock for Final Jam." My eyes widend. Nate knew who sent it in? "Well, here's the big confession: It was me." I gasped.

"O...M...G." Sierra said, her mouth hanging open. I was thinking the same thing.

"Yes, it's true, Mitchie. I sent them a recording of you. So, all I have to say is... happy birthday!" I smiled, pressing my hands to my heart.

"Thank you," I mouthed and Nate nodded, smiling back.

* * *

After tons of dancing, music and pictures being taken, the amazing party finally ended at 4:00 PM. I said goodbye to everyone, making sure they got my thanks and headed out to the backyard where Shane was waiting for me. I walked out seeing him sitting on one of the beach chairs, his elbows resting on his knees as he looked down at the sparkling pool. He was thinking, I could tell he was thinking. But I wasn't sure what about.

"Hey," I said softly and Shane looked back, seeing me. He smiled.

"Hey," I walked over and sat down beside him. I laced my fingers with his and looked at the pool, suddenly realizing that nobody had even used the pool. I laughed to myself and closed my eyes for a moment. I suddenly felt Shane looking at me. I opened my eyes and looked over at him, finding I was right. He was looking at me.

"What?" I asked, a smile on my face.

"You looked so beautiful tonight, so grown up."

"Thanks," I said and squeezed his hand.

"Mitchie," he said, his tone changing to... nervousness? I looked at him, studying him.

"Yeah?" I asked. He took a deep breath and sat up straighter.

"Remember how I wasn't in the living room when you were opening presents?" I nodded. "Well, I was actually talking to your parents." I was confused.

"My parents? Why?" I asked, sitting up straighter myself.

"Because I needed to ask them something." he said. I was still confused. What did he need to ask my parents? Suddenly Shane slid off his chair, resting his knees on the stone ground. He was kneeing right in front of me, looking up at me, still holding my hand. _Oh my Gosh._ I covered my mouth with my other hand. _Is he really doing this? _Shane reached into his right from pocket, pulling out a small box. I gasped, my eyes starting to well up with warm tears. He opened it, saying, "Mitchie, will you marry me?" and the tears rolled down my cheeks. I nodded so fast, feeling the blood rush to my head in a matter of seconds.

"Yes, yes!" I repeated in my crying voice and we both stood up, embracing each other. Shane lifted me from the ground, spinning me around as I cried into his shoulder. "Yes!" I whispered into his ear and he set me back down on the ground. Shane looked at me, seeing the tear stains on my face. He wiped them away, cupped my cheeks in his hands and kissed me so passionately, it felt like the world had suddenly stopped. I think it had.

* * *

**OMG, so what did you think? That was the longest chapter ever! Over 7,700 words! And yes, he finally asked her to marry him! Eep! So what did you think of the party? What was your favorite part? Mine was definitely Shane proposing to Mitchie. Thank you everyone for reading! THANK YOU! Next chapter up soon!**


	26. Telling Shane

**A thousand sorrys! I am really super sorry. I never meant to get this up so late, but I haven't been on my computer for the past three days, so I never got the chance to work on it. But here it is. BTW, have you noticed all my recent chapters are really long? And to think, when I first started this, I was having a hard time making the chapters at least 2,000 words. This ones 5,139 words! Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

I woke up, my alarm clock telling me it was, yet again, time to wake up. I groaned, rolling over. It read 8:00. I sighed and reached for the snooze button. I slammed it, noticing what was on my hand. I smiled, laying back on my pillow and running my fingers across it. It was the ring, _my_ engagement ring. Shane wanted to marry me. _Yep. Last night was definitely _not _a dream._

I squealed, climbing off my bed, as I walked over to the bathroom. I could not wait to call Sierra, Caitlyn, Ally and Marissa to tell them the good news. I closed the door, locked it and turned on the water, stripping myself of my pajamas. I stepped into the shower and let the water run down my body, warming me and waking me. I looked at the ring on my finger, wondering how much Shane had actually spent on it. Was it cheap, or was it crazy expensive? I wanted to know, but I felt that Shane bought it because he loves me and he obviously doesn't care about pricetags.

Unforutnately, I do, which is why it was bugging me. I shook my head, trying to think of something other than money and cleaned myself.

I stepped out of the shower five minutes later, wrapping and towel around my body, then one around my head. I walked back into my room, walking over to my closet to get dressed.

Suddenly, my phone went off, stopping me in the walk to my closet. I turned and walked over to my nightstand, picking up my phone and looking at the caller ID. _Unknown._ I furrowed my brow, but answered it away. It never hurt to see just _who_ was calling.

"Hello?" I answered, my voice definitely asking who was calling.

"Hey, is this Mitchie?" a guy asked. His voice, it sounded so familiar. Why?

"Yeess? Who's this?" I asked, wondering if I should really be telling this guy that I was indeed Mitchie.

"Sorry, this is Randy Tellman from _Intentionally Records._" Oh. Right. Duh.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't reconize your voice." somewhat a lie, but not completely.

"Otto Lancaster is also here," Randy said.

"Hey Mitchie," Otto said. "you're on speaker."

"So, what's up?" I asked, walking over to my closet. I riffled through clothes, deciding on what to wear.

"We were actually calling to ask you if you've thought about our offer." he said. _Oh, that._ I bit my lip, trying to remember if I had actually made a decision yet.

"Um..." I trailed off and one of them sighed aloud.

"Mitchie, look, we really want to work with you," I smiled at what Otto said. "but if you're not not going to be serious about this, then we can't work with you." he said in such a soft voice, almost like he was talking to a child.

"I'm sorry, I just... I don't know, it's all so sudden." I told them and pulled a white short-sleeved babydoll shirt from my closet.

"Hey, we completely understand, we've been there." Randy said, sounding truely honest. I smiled.

"But, that doesn't mean you should second guess youself, Mitchie. You've got a lot of talent, more than most of the kids we see now-a-days." Otto jumped in, laughing at the end. I grabbed my black skinny jeans from my desk chair and tossed both items on my bed.

"So, really, what we're trying to say is... we think you should go for it." Randy finished.

"But-"

"You really need to stop using that word. Just cut it from your vocabulary right now." Randy said, an annoyed tone. I sighed, thinking of how I could say this sentence without the word "but" in it.

"How is someone like me supposed to do that? It's not like I have connections with Hollywood or anything." I walked over to my dresser, pulling out a bra and underwear. "Besides, the only track you heard was me singing live. I suck singing live." I scoffed at my own suckiness.

"Are you serious?" Otto asked. "Mitchie, why do you keep tearing yourself down? You _know_ you can sing. And you sounded incredible live. We've actually never worked with anyone who could sing that well without all the editing. There are only a few who can do that, you should consider yourself lucky." I walked over to my bed, sitting down with two towels, still, wrapped around me. Otto was right. It was a known fact. I was lucky. It was as simple as that.

"You're right." I told him. "You are absolutely right." I could feel it, the confidence just building up inside of me, ready to burst and take me on the adventure of my life.

"I'm glad you think so." Otto replied, a slight "I told you so" sound in his voice. I smiled.

"So, when do I start?"

Yes, it was true. I told them I'd work with them. Was I taking a huge leap? Yes. Was I getting myself into some really big problems? Possibly? I wasn't sure, but whatever would happen, I knew Shane would be there to catch me, or straighten me out.

After getting dressed I called Shane and asked him if we could meet up at the park around twelve. I didn't tell him why I wanted to meet him at the park, but he didn't really ask any questions, so I didn't have to answer. After ending my phone call with Shane, I did my make up and combed my hair, deciding I would let it air dry that day.

Then I called Sierra. I had no idea what to expect when I told her the news, but I was sure that it was going to be an excited reaction, surely it would, I mean, I couldn't imagine Sierra getting mad at me for agreeing to marry Shane. She was my best friend after all. She trusted me.

"Ahhhhh!" which is what she screamed in my ear after I told her the news. I whinced, pulling my phone slightly away from my, now, ringing ear.

"Uh, I'm going to take that as a happy scream." I said.

"Of course it's a happy sream, why wouldn't I be happy about this? Mitchie, you're getting married!" she said and squealed. I giggled and walked out of my room, heading downstairs.

"I know -" I sighed "- nothing this great as ever happend to me before. I feel like a million bucks." I smiled as I reached the bottom step, walking into the kitchen. "Hey, you don't happen to have a picnic basket, do you?" I asked Sierra.

"Why? Going on a picnic date with Shane?" she asked, sounding all ooey gooey, like she knew that's exactly what I was going to do. Well, yes, it was true. She was right and she knew it. I knew it.

"Yes. Now do you have one?" I asked again, hoping she wouldn't say anymore about it being a date. She sighed, blowing her breath into the phone.

"Yeah, I got one." she said, nonchalantly.

"Good. Would you mind bringing it over? I need to talk to you about something anyway."

"Sure. I'll be over in ten." she said and we hung up. I slid my phone in my back pocket and saw Mom walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom," I said, smiling at her. She looked at me, smiling back. Mom always looked so put together. She was dressed in black straight leg deans, tan wedges and a dark green polo tee.

"Hi Sweetie," she said back as she walked over to the fridge, opening the door and pulling out a carton of milk. She grabbed a glass from the cabinet by the sink and walked over to the island. I walked over to the opposite side, looking at her.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked her. She looked up at me, pouring milk into her glass.

"Yeah, what's up?" she said in that warming Mom voice. I smiled and walked over to the table, Mom followed with her milk and we both sat down.

"Remember Randy and Otto from _Intentionally Records_?" I started. She nodded. "Well, remember I told you they called about a week ago, telling me they wanted to sign me?" she nodded again, holding her glass with both hands. I could tell she was becoming worried, nervous, hopeful. I was afraid she was going to react like this. I didn't want her to worry about me, I didn't want her to think I wasn't ready. She didn't need to be afraid.

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth, saying, "They called this morning and... I said yes." Mom let her breath out, her fingers white from holding her cup so tightly.

"Y-you said... yes?" she asked, a little more than shocked. I slowly nodded. "Oh, Mitchie," she said in her worried voice.

"Mom, please," I said, stopping her before she could say anymore. "I am so sure of this. I know you're worried, I know you're scared. But I am too. I know this is a big risk, but... I'm going to take it. This is my _only_ chance to shine." I said, my chin quivering at the end. Mom bit her lip and put her hand on my face. I could see the tears building up in her pretty brown eyes. My vision started to blur as I felt the pain of tears in my throat. "Please," I whispered and she blinked, a tear escaping her eyes. She opened them back up and nodded, sniffling.

"Okay." she managed to get out and I smiled, reaching over and hugging her, my tears spilling out onto her shoulder.

"Thank you." I whispered and she held me tighter.

After I got control of my tears, Sierra showed up, holding the picnic basket in her hands. I smiled, knowing she never lets me down.

"So," Sierra spoke once we were in the kitchen. I walked over to the fridge and started pulling out stuff to make sandwiches with. "you need any help with this picnic food?" she asked, waving her hands around.

"You really want to help?" I asked, looking back at her from the fridge. She stared at me for a second, then slowly nodded, like she was trying to tell herself and not me. I chuckled. "Sure." Sierra smiled and walked over to me, helping me carry my massive load of condiments to the island.

We ended up making way too many sandwiches, and wasting way too many items of food on useless sandwiches. Sierra and I counted all the sandwiches. We had made 12 sandwiches. Turkey, lettuce, tomato and mayo on four of them, Ham lettuce, cheese and miracle whip on three and the rest -five- were covered in turkey, ham, cheese, lettuce and tomatoes.

And during all this, I still had my record contract conversation with her. This is how it went:

_"Sierra, I've got something to tell you." I said and she looked up at me from the sandwich she was making._

_"What's up, Mitch?" I smiled slightly._

_"Well, I know you'll probably understand more than anyone else, mainly because you're my best friend." I sighed, stalling. Yes, I was stalling. "I told those guys from Intentionally Records that I'd work with them." I finally breathed out and Sierra looked at me, shocked, I think._

_"What?" she asked, blinking her eyes rapidly, like she was trying to wake up from a nightmare._

_"I told Randy and Otto I'd work with them and make a record." I said and Sierra dropped her butterknife, letting it fall and make a mess of mustard on the counter. Her mouth was the next to fall before she screamed, leaning over and hugging me._

_"OMG! Ahh! Mitchie, this is amazing!" she squealed. I laughed and hugged her back._

_"I know!" I smiled and she let go of me, putting her hands on my shoulders._

_"You'd better not be playing with me, Mitch. You know how I feel when people play with me." she warned and I put my hands up in surrender._

_"I swear, I'm not playing with you. I'm dead serious." She squealed again and got off her stool, dancing like she didn't know how, because she knew how. "Sierra, please," I laughed, grabbing her arm. She stopped and sat back down, a smile still plastered on her face._

_"Does Shane know?" she suddenly asked. I bit my lip, shaking my head._

_"I'm going to tell him later, after our picnic." she nodded and picked up the butterknife she dropped before._

_She squealed once more before saying, "Shane is going to be so excited!" I giggled._

_"I hope so."_

I turned to Sierra, exhausted from our experimenting. "Well, that was somewhat unsuccessful." She giggled lightly, sounding tired as well.

"Ya think?" she asked then sighed. "What are we gonna do with all these sandwiches?" she motioned over the island. I pursed my lips, thinking.

"I've got an idea,"

Sierra and I drove down to one of the local homeless shelters. We had decided to just give to food away, considering we wouldn't be able to save it all until we finished it ourselves. And besides, other people could use the sandwiches more than we could.

When we arrived, I grabbed the plastic bag of wrapped sandwiches from the backseat and we headed inside, being greeted by a very tall woman. "Hi," I said. "uh, we've never done this before, but we accidentally made too many sandwiches earlier and, since we didn't want to waste the food, we thought we'd give it to the homeless shelter." I said and held up the bag of sandwiches to her.

"I didn't catch your names," she said.

"Oh, I'm Mitchie -" I pointed to myself "- and this is Sierra," I pointed to Sierra, she smiled and waved.

"Well, Mitchie and Sierra, thank you for the sandwiches, but we don't usually take homemade food." she said and my smile dissapeared. "I'm sorry, but we never know when someone is trying to poison people."

"But we're not-"

"I know, but we still can't take a chance. I'm sorry, but thank you for the thought." I smiled weakly and nodded.

"Well, thanks anyway," I said and she nodded.

"It was nice to meet you. Maybe give the sandwiches to yours families and friends." I looked over at Sierra and then back at the lady. I nodded. "Good luck," she said and walked away.

"Well, that was a total bust." Sierra said as we walked out of the building.

"Tell me about it." I said and sighed. I looked at my watch, seeing it was already 9:30 AM. How could time possibly go by so fast? I looked up from my watch at Sierra. "Wanna help me break the news to Ally, Caitlyn and Marissa later?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Which news? You getting married, or you working with Randy and Otto?" she asked once we arrived back at my car.

"Both." I said and we climbed in.

I pulled back into my driveway five minutes later. We walked into my house and I put the bag of sandwiches in the fridge. There was supper, at least for that night, anyway.

I walked into the living room where Sierra was, sitting on the couch watching tv. I sat down beside her and saw that she was watching -yes, I know- _House M.D._

We watched an hour episode before I realized what time it was. It was 10:35. I ran upstairs to straighten my hair, which took forty-five minutes, then I changed my clothes -flowy white knee length skirt, pink butterfly shoulder tee and white lace flats. I re-did my makeup, put on some jewlery -my necklace from Shane and some bangles- and grabbed a purse, shoving my phone and chapstick inside before heading downstairs. I did all this in an hour and five minutes. Now you see why I hardly ever straighten my hair.

It was 11:25 when Sierra saw me back in the living room.

"Wow, Mitchie," she said as she stood up, walking over to me. "You look gorgeous." I smiled, feeling my cheeks flush.

"Thanks," I said.

"Hey," she said, pointing a finger at me. "save the blushing for Shane, okay?" I giggled.

"Okay." I hugged her and walked into the kitchen, setting up the picnic basket. I grabbed plastic forks and knives, paper plates, napkins, plastic cups and a picnic blanket from the closet in the hall. I placed everything neatly inside and then pulled the two sandwiches from the fridge that I knew we'd eat and put them inside. I also grabbed a couple of Diet Cokes and stuffed them in as well.

I looked at the clock once I had finished and saw it was 11:40. I picked up the picnic basket, not realizing how heavy it would be, and almost dropped it, luckily I didn't. I put the basket in the passenger seat of the car and ran back in the house. "Seirra," I said once I walked into the living room. She looked away from the tv to look at me.

"Yeah?" she said.

"I'm heading over to the park. Don't stay here all day." I told her.

"Don't worry, I will." I rolled my eyes, laughing. "Good luck!" she said as I walked away.

"Bye!" I shouted back and walked out the door, grabbing my keys. As soon as I hopped in the car, my phone beeped. I dug it out of my purse and saw it was a text from Shane.

_"Heading over to the park right now. See u soon ;) -SG"_ I smiled and texted back.

_"On my way as well. You 2 *mwah* -Mitchie"_

I hit send and put my phone back in my purse, starting my car and pulling out of my driveway.

Once I pulled out of the driveway and started heading toward the park, I realized I hadn't even thought of what I was going to say to Shane. How was I going to tell him? I hadn't even thought that park through. I didn't know how I was going to start the conversation, how I was going to finish it. I had spent so much time worrying about other things, that I ended up forgetting about the most important detail of all. I felt like an idiot.

So on my way, I rehearsed my lines, knowing what I was going to say and how I was going to casually jump into it. Shane would understand, right? I mean, he's the one who wanted me to take a chance and follow my heart. Though, right at that moment, my heart wasn't telling me much other than to stop making it beat so fast.

I pulled into the park parking lot, getting a space next to the car I had come so used to over the summer. One I knew I would be using a lot while Shane was gone. At least I had that much to look forward to. I turned off the engine, stepping out as I grabbed the picnic basket. I found a good spot by the pond and put the basket down, looking around to see if I could find Shane. His car was there, so he probably wasn't too far away.

I had turned around in a complete circle when I finally spotted Shane sitting on a bench near the swings, his... guitar sitting by him? A confused look took over my face. He had his guitar with him. His Firebird X, that is. The guitar I gave him during our summer at Camp Rock. My confused look suddenly turned into a goofy grin. Shane brought the guitar I'd given him. But why?

Suddenly he looked my way, seeing me standing there and waved, picking up his guitar and walking over. He looked as handsome as ever. His shaggy hair falling over his bushy eyebrows, his skin so tan and warm.

"Hey beautiful," he said as he came over, hugging me with his guitar still in hand.

"Hey handsome," I said as I hugged back. We kissed. "Why'd you bring your guitar?" I asked once we pulled our lips apart.

"I've kind of got a surprise for you." he said and I raised my brow.

"And I thought it was my turn." I rolled my eyes.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I have a surprise for you." I said and stepped out of the way so Shane could see the picnic basket.

"A picnic basket. Please tell me that's for us?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"Well, I hope so. I didn't spend twenty minutes making it for a total stranger." Shane chuckled and put his one arm around my waist, leaning down and pressing his lips back to mine. I seriously wondered if there would ever come a time when his kiss _was not_ amazing. So soft, so passionate. Yes, that was my Shane Gray.

After we finished kissing, we layed out the picnic blanket and sat down. "Hungry?" I asked him.

"Now I am." he said and I giggled. I pulled out our sandwiches, plates, cups, and other items. I unwrapped Shane's sandwich and put it on one of the plates, handing it to him. "Thanks," he said as he took it. I handed him a Diet Coke as well and then got my own stuff ready.

We ate and talked. We talked about things, like the ConnectThree tour that would possibly be coming up. That made me wonder what it would be like to go on tour with them. Shane and I could share the bed in the back of the tour bus, while Nate and Jason used the bunks. And we'd all be together, having an awesome time singing and making each other happy.

After Shane and I finished eating, we put everything back into the picnic basket. I told myself I would return it to Sierra the next day. After getting the picnic blanket back in, Shane sat back down in the grass and put his guitar on his lap, getting ready to play something. I sat down across from him, less than a foot away.

"I wrote a song yesterday after I took you home," he spoke. "I know how you feel about me maybe going on tour again, but it gets me the same way." he sighed. "I know I have fans to please, but I would much rather spend every second I'm onstage with you. So Mitch, this songs for you." I smiled and he began to strum a tune I would soon come to adore.

_"If the heart is always searching,_

_Can you ever find a home?_

_I've been looking for that someone,_

_I'll never make it on my own._

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you,_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_How long will I be waiting,_

_To be with you again_

_Gonna tell you that I love you,_

_In the best way that I can._

_I can't take a day without you here,_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_More and more, I start to realize,_

_I can reach my tomorrow,_

_I can hold my head high,_

_And it's all because you're by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When I hold you in my arms_

_I know that it's forever_

_I just gotta let you know_

_I never wanna let you go_

_Cause when you look me in the eyes._

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_Oh_

_Whoaa, yeahhhhhhh."_

He finished and looked at me. I put my hand to my mouth, feeling a sob ready to burst out. My vision was blurred, but I could still make out Shane. He pulled the guitar strap over his head, setting it down.

"I love you," I managed to get out as a tear slid down my cheek, falling to the grass.

"Come here," he whispered and I crawled over to him as he spread his legs apart, letting me sit between them, my back facing him. He wrapped his arms around me, resting his lips in the crook of my neck. I closed my eyes, letting a few more tears fall from my eyes. This was worse than the first time. Why? Because it was going to be even longer this time.

Shane pulled his lips from my neck and I looked up at him, seeing the tears in his eyes as well. I turned slightly and leaned closer to Shane, as did he. Our lips met, trembling together. I put my hand to his face, feeling tiny whiskers on my palm. He probably hadn't shaved since the night before. Suddenly Shane pulled away, looking at me. I bit my bottom lip and wiped the skin under his eye. It was awful seeing him like this. He pressed his forehead to mine, whispering, "Never leave me,"

"Never." I whispered back.

We were still laying on the blanket thirty minutes later. Shane's right arm under my neck and relaxing behind his head. His other arm across his stomach, holding my right hand. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to remember every second of that, trying to remember Shane's flexing arm under my head, his heart beat in my ear that was pressed against the side of his chest and my hair falling all over the place, probably tickling his skin. I smiled, opening my eyes and looking over at him. His eyes closed, the sun dancing on his skin as he smiled at nothing. He looked like a Beach God. I squeezed Shane's hand and his eyes fluttered open. He looked over at me, still smiling. I smiled back.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him.

"Us, what it would be like to live together." he said. "One day, we're gonna do that, I _promise_ you." I sighed and looked at my other hand, looking at the ring on my finger. It was beautiful, it meant Shane was all mine and I was all his. It meant that our love for each other was stronger than this roller coaster ride we've been on since our summer at Camp Rock. Something breathtaking.

I squeezed Shane's hand again, letting him know that I believed him, and I still do.

* * *

I realized I had been holding in my big news for long enough. I wanted to tell Shane, but with his possible tour coming up, I wasn't sure he'd be able to handle it. But I needed to tell him.

I sat up from where I was laying next to Shane, still holding his hand. I turned my bodytoward him and saw the strange look on his face.

"Something wrong?" he asked and sat up beside me, looking at my closely.

"Shane, I have something I _really_ need to tell you," I said and a crease appeared between his eye brows. "I've been putting it off since I our picnic was over and I honestly think if I don't tell you right now, I'm going to regret it." he nodded and inched closer, that adorable crease still between his brows. I bit my lip and took a deep breath, closing my eyes for a second. I opened my eyes back up and spilled. "I'm going to be working with Randy and Otto from _Intentionally Records_." I said so quick I wasn't sure if Shane heard because he wasn't responding. "Shane? Sha-"

He interrupted me by pressing his lips to mine. He put his hand on the back of my head, pulling me closer as I grabbed his shirt, doing the same. I suddenly pulled away, looking at him as I tried to catch my breath from his sudden surprise. I kept looking from his eyes to his lips, wondering what he was thinking and knowing that I wanted more of his kiss. "W-what are you thinking?" I asked. Shane took a deep breath and let it out as he smiled at me.

"Babe, I am _so_ proud of you!" he said and wrapped me in his arms. I leaned into his hug, but stopped leaning once I realized we were falling backwards. He landed on his back, me on top of him. I looked at him and suddenly, we both started to laugh, but quickly stopped once we saw a flash. We both turned, seeing our "wonderful" photographer. "_Oh crap_!" Shane breathed and I got up off of him. I pulled him up and we grabbed our stuff, running back to my car.

"Get in!" told him and he jumped into the passenger seat. I hopped in and started the engine, hearing it start, and backed out of the parking lot, getting back onto the main road. "Crap! I cannot believe that just happend." I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair. We came to a red light and I turned to Shane. "Shane, I'm sorry. I didn't know that was going to happen. I feel really bad." I frowned. Shane looked at me, shaking his head.

"It wasn't your fault. I'm just mad that they actually _caught_ us." I sighed and looked back at the light, waiting for it to change.

"You do realize this is going to be _all over_ the media tomorrow morning? Our parents are gonne flip!" I hit the steering wheel with the heel of my hand and watched as the light turned green. I started drving again. Shane groaned.

"Oh, please, do not make me think about that right now, my parents already think we're moving too fast." he said and I looked over at him.

"They do?" I asked. He looked over and nodded.

"Don't worry about them, Mitch. My parents can't break us up." he said, smiling, and I nodded. "Hey, it's going to be ok." I smiled back. _He's right. It's all going to be just fine._

* * *

**What did you think? How was it? I thought it was really cute. What was your favorite part? Mine was definitely Shane singing "When You Look Me in the Eyes". Can't you just picture him singing that song? AHH-MAAZING!**


	27. Staying the Night

**Alright, chapter 27. Sorry, I had this finished yesterday, but never got around to putting it up. Anyway, it's up today and I'm so happy. I'm also happy because today, my youth group and I did some volenteer work at the local park. There was graffiti on the gazebo so we had to repaint it, but it looks awesome now! And I'm getting off topic lol please forgive me. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it.**

**ENJOY ;)**

* * *

**[Shane's POV]**

I could not believe the paparazzi found us. I mean, they hadn't followed us for a while, but still. That also made me wonder: How long _had_ he been spying on our little date? I asked myself, but I honestly didn't want to know.

Mitchie and I had decided it was probably best to continue our date somewhere more private, somewhere there wouldn't be hungry paparazzi waiting to be fed: Mitchie's house.

We pulled into her driveway ten minutes later, parking behind Mitchie's Mom's black Ford Tarus. She parked the car, shut off the engine and pulled the keys out of the ignition. She turned to me, an exhausted look on her face.

"Shane, are you sure you don't want me to drive back so you can get your car?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Mitch, please, I can get it tomorrow. Besides, I feel like spending the night, well, if it's alright with you?" She arched her brow and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Are you sure you want to? I mean, my parents might-"

"No! No, no. I didn't mean in the same bed," she nodded. "unless you want to," she squealed and slapped my arm as I started laughing. I would have leaned over and kissed the life out of her right then if there hadn't been a stupid console right between us. "So," I spoke once our laughter had subsided. She turned back to me after looking out the window for a moment. "What do you say, Beautiful?" she giggled and nodded.

"Of course, Shane." I smiled and we climbed out of her car.

Mitchie's house smelled like freshly squeezed oranges. _Her Mom must be cleaning_. I thought. "I think Mom's been cleaning," Mitchie said, reading my mind. I smiled and nodded. "Are you thirsty?" she asked, I nodded. "Good 'cause I'm dying. Oh, and I am _never_ running again!" she said as she walked into the kitchen. I followed, chuckling at her.

Since Mitchie's parents didn't buy Fuji Water, we drank out of giant bottles of Ice Mountain. It was very good, almost as good as Fuji.

"So, where are your parents?" I asked. Mitchie put the cap back on her bottle and shrugged.

"I know they're around here somewhere. Mom never goes anywhere without her car." We both stood up and went looking for her parents, finding no one in the dining room, nada people in the backyard, Seirra in the living room -sleeping, of course- and no one in her parents study. We figured they must be upstairs in there bedroom doing something, anything but what we were thinking at the moment. "My parents, at least, have the decency to do it while I'm gone." Mitchie said and I shook my head, trying to get that thought out of my head.

"Well, as much fun as it's been looking for your parents," she rolled her eyes, "I really don't want to continue. I think your parents can find themselves if they're really lost in your house." she giggled and pushed me up the staircase.

"Well, I'm glad you said something, because I was starting to wonder if you were actually enjoying our 'Parent Hunt'."

"Yes," I said as we continued up the stairs. "I've been looking for the rare and hormonal Torres parent tigers all year." we reached the top and I spun around, facing her. She looked up, smiling.

"Yes? Do you have something to say?" she asked, looking through her lashes.

"Nope." I told her, a smile on my face. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers, my hands resting on her hips as hers found their way up my chest.

"Eh-hem!" we both jumped, turning to see Mitchie's parents, watching us -close to- make out. Her parents looked beyond pissed and I was a part of that.

"Mitchie, you know the rules," her Mom said, pursing her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest. _Is it getting hot in here?_ I thought. Her parents were the only people I did not want to see at that moment.

"Mom, Dad, I'm so sorry, I-I..." Mitchie trailed off, turning a bright red. It was my turn.

"Mr. and Mrs. Torres, I am so sorry. Mitchie and I were just kissing, that was all it was." I put my hands up, showing I was friendly, not trying to take away their only daughter.

"Shane, when you are in our house, we expect you to follow our rules as well." Her Dad said.

"Yes Sir,"

"You know, just because you two are engaged doesn't mean you can go around making out all the time, especially in this house."

"Absoluutely, Sir." at this point, I was just trying to keep from sweating my eyeballs out. Mitchie's Dad was a nice guy, but when you got on his bad side, he was no one to be around.

"Now," he crossed his arms as well. "you two go and behave. If you want to do anything else, go do it on someone else's property." Mitchie and I both nodded, walking to her room and closing the door.

"Oh my gosh." Mitchie breathed, leaning against her door. I walked over to her bed and fell back on it, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Your Dad scares the crap out of me!" I whispered, closing my eyes and pressing the heels of my hands into my eyes. I could hear Mitchie walk across the floor, then sit down on the bed beside me. I removed my hands from my face, opening my eyes to see Mitchie biting her lip, her hand mid air. _What is she doing?_ "Mitch?" I said, getting her attention. She looked down at me, removing her teeth from her lip and letting her hand fall to the bed. I sat up, lacing my hand with her fallen hand. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"It's my parents. They told us to behave." she said, a smile making it's way onto her face. "I hope they realize that just makes me want to misbehave more." I chuckled and nodded.

Hey, I am a guy. I'm going to think these things, but that doesn't mean just because I _do_ think them, that I'll act on them. No, I was raised right. My parents taught me to respect women and to never pressure them into doing something they don't want to do. In fact, Mitchie and I probably wouldn't be taking it so slow if it hadn't been for them. Thank you, Mom and Dad.

"Sorry Babe, but just because we _want_ to, doesn't mean we can." I put my hand on her knee. "I love you, but I'm waiting." I said and leaned over, kissing her. We pulled apart and she smiled.

"And because I love you too, I'm waiting." I smiled back and kissed her nose. She giggled and put her hand on top of mine. I looked down at the two rings on her finger: her engagement ring... and her purity ring. Both beautiful, both a part of her; a part of us. And both she would be rid of once she slipped on that wedding band and became Mrs. Shane Gray.

* * *

_"Come on let's write a song, a little poetry. Take a photograph, let's make some memories. You can make it anything that you want it to be. If you follow your heart love is a work of art."_ Mitchie sang as she strummed her guitar. She sat by the window on a wooden bench that was probably older than she was. I sat on her vanity chair that I'd pulled over to the window. She finished the chorus of her newest song and I started hollering, clapping. Mitchie giggled, blushing.

"That was awesome!" I put my hand on her arm, smiling.

She smiled back, "Thanks, Shane." I rested my elbows on my knees, looking at her. "Hey, are you hungry?" she asked, looking at her watch.

"Yeah, I could go for something." I said and she looked back at me, smiling. She pulled her guitar strap over her head and set her guitar down on the bench once she stood up. I stood up as well and took her hand. We walked down stairs to the kitchen, seeing Mitchie's Mom cutting up fruits into a giant bowl. She looked up from the cutting board, seeing us walk in.

"Hey, you two hungry?" her Mom asked.

"Yeah," Mitchie said as we walked over to the counter by Mrs. Torres. "What'cha making Mom?" she asked, looking into the bowl.

"Fruit salad. I figured I'd use up some of this fruit." Mitchie nodded and stole a piece from the bowl. Mrs. Torres swat at Mitchie's hand and I smiled, remembering when my Mom had done the exact same thing to me. "Mitchie, why don't you grab a couple of bowls from the cabinet." Mitchie nodded and let go of my hand, walking over by the sink and grabbing two bowls from the cabinet. She brought them over and Mrs. Torres scooped some fruit into the bowls. "Here, you go." she said as she handed the bowls to us. "Sorry it's only fruit salad, Shane." I smiled.

"It's fine Mrs. Torres, my Mom makes fruit salad all the time." she smiled back and nodded.

When Mitchie and I finished our salad, we headed back up to her room, strumming and singing. We even ended up going back to songs we'd sung at camp. Mitchie singing her song "Until You're Mine" and me singing one of our ConnectThree songs, "Tonight". It was awesome remembering these moments with Mitchie, the moments we'd shared at Camp Rock. It was like being at camp all over again.

It was about 2:30 when Mitchie and I finally stopped rememiniscing on camp memories. We headed down stairs and decided to watch something on TV for a while.

"Oh my gosh, Sierra, you're still here?" Mitchie said when we found Sierra watching _SpongeBob SquarePants. _

"What, do you want me to leave?" Sierra asked, looking between us.

"Kinda." Mitchie said and Sierra slowly nodded.

"You two have fun." she said and walked out of the living room. Mitchie and I sat down on the couch, my arm around her shoulders and her legs across mine. I ran my free hand up and down her calves, feeling the smoothness of her skin. Her legs felt like butter, which was odd, but I could not stop touching them.

If anyone wanted I could make a list, right off the top of my head, listing things about Mitchie that drive me crazy -I mean that in a good way.

We watched a couple movies, _The Devil Wears Prada _and _The Social Network,_ before Mitchie's Mom called us to the dinner table. She made Lasagna and Garlic bread -one of my favorite meals, condisering I grew up eating them and also because I'm part Italian.

The food was amazing. It tasted just like my Mom's recipe. I had to wonder if Mrs. Torres got the recipe from her?

It was 6:30 when Mitchie and I excused ourselves from the dinner table. We thanked Mrs. Torres for the amazing food and headed up to Mitchie's room. We tried to finish the song she'd been working on, but we kept getting off topic. It was 7:00 by the time we finally stopped.

"This song is going nowhere." Mitchie said, laying on her bed, looking up at the notebook she was hold above her head. "Why are we doing this now? I mean, last time you helped me write a song, it didn't turn out like this. Why do we keep wandering?" I looked over at her, watching her watch me. I honestly had no idea why.

"Maybe tomorrow we'll think of something," I said. She nodded and looked back at the notebook. After a about thirty seconds, she sat up and set the notebook on the bed. She stood up and walked over to her dresser, pulling out a pair of shorts and a tank top. I watched as she walked across the room, walking out and then coming back in a minute later wearing her night clothes. I smiled, "You're adorable." and she smiled back, walking over and straddling me. I ran my hands over her thighs, feeling that smoothness again. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing her lips to mine.

This girl was unbelievable. She must have known what she made me feel. She had to have known, otherwise, she wouldn't be doing it. Why did she drive me crazy? The way she kissed me, the way she ran her fingers through my hair, the way she felt so smooth. God was definitely taunting me, that was for sure. But He was only doing it because He was putting me to the test. Test away, then.

**[Mitchie's POV]**

_Knock, knock._ I looked up, from my hands, to my bedroom door. "Come in!" I said, loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear. The door opened, revealing my Mom. I smiled. "Hey,"

"Hey, what are you two doing?" she asked, stepping in.

"Just playing," I said. Shane and I were playing Go Fish and, apparently, he was winning. I was never good at card games.

"Got any 3's?" Shane asked. I looked through my cards. _Come on!_

"Oh my gosh. You suck." I threw the card at him and dropped the rest of my cards on the bed, climbing off.

"Aw, Mitch, come on!" Shane dropped his cards, eh hem, I mean his one card and struggled to his feet. Mom laughed.

"Shane, you should have let her win." she said, holding in her laughter. I rolled my eyes. Shane walked up beside me, putting his hand on my back.

"I'm sorry, will you forgive me?" he looked at me, those big brown eyes staring back at me. I groaned.

"I suppose." he smiled.

"Mitch," Mom spoke up. "I don't wanna spoil your fun, but it's nine. You know the rules." I nodded. "Oh, and Shane, you can sleep in the guest room. It's not much, but it's just for tonight." Shane smiled.

"Thanks Mrs. Torres," Mom nodded with a smile and headed for the door.

"Goodnight." she said as she walked out.

"Night." Shane and I said at the same time. I turned to him, noticing he was still in his clothes from earlier. "What?" Shane asked, watching me.

"I forgot you didn't bring any night clothes." He looked at himself. He looked back up at me, shrugging.

"I can sleep naked." I slapped Shane's arm. He put his hand on it. "Ow. I was only joking, Mitch." he said.

"Yeah, I know." I rolled my eyes. "Hold on one sec." I ran out of my room, into my parents. Mom and Dad were laying on their bed, reading. "Hey Dad," he looked up from the Tool Magazine he was holding.

"Yeah, Mitchie?" he said, looking over his reading glasses.

"Shane doesn't have any night clothes. Can he borrow some of yours?" I bit my lip. Dad pursed his lips, thinking. He closed his magazine and rolled off their bed. I smiled, watching him open his dresser drawer and pull out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He tossed them to me. "Thanks, Dad." he nodded and crawled back into bed.

I walked back over to my room, walking in and seeing Shane over by my desk, looking at the pictures on my tackboard. I walked up beside him, looking at the picture he was currently staring at. I smiled, "I remember that day perfectly." Shane looked at me, smiling. It was a picture of Shane and I, sitting by the lake, on a log, holding hands. Caitlyn had taken the picture from behind, but I didn't know she did until after we all came home from camp. She'd e-mailed the pictures to me.

"That was the day I gave you the necklace," he said, fingering the silver pendant around my neck. I smiled, nodding. "You know you'll alway be my missing piece."

"And you'll always be my harmony." he smiled and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. I closed my eyes, breathing in his scent. We pulled apart seconds later. I handed Shane my Dad's night clothes. He took them and put his free hand to my cheek. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Goodnight my love." he whispered after his lips left mine.

"Goodnight." I whispered back and he started to walk away. "I love you." he turned at the doorway.

"I love you too." he said and went to the guest room. I closed my bedroom door and sighed. I walked over to my bed, climbed in and turned off my lamp, closing my eyes so I could keep my day with Shane going.

* * *

**What did you think? I love reminicing on the little things I had in My Favorite Summer. Shane and Mitchie were such dorks back then lol they've grown so much! Anyway, what was your favorite part? Got any suggestions, like if there should be a tour or not? Let me know ;) REVIEW!**


	28. The Good and the Even Better

**Chapter 28. Hopefully you guys will enjoy this one. It's pretty exciting, I was really getting into it lol Anyway, enjoy and I'll work on the next chapter soon!**

**Oh, it starts in Mitchie's POV.**

* * *

Exactly three days after Shane slept over at my house, I went to work. Yes, work. I was officially working for the man. A very powerful man -actually two- who could either make me or break me in the music industry. Alright, so that's being a little harsh. Randy and Otto are way nicer than they appear. They actually cared about my opinion. So to start this off right, I'll tell you how my day started:

I woke up, pressing the snooze button on my alarm clock. It was 4:30 AM on a Saturday morning. Yeah, not my favorite time of the day, but what are you gonna do, right? I rolled out of bed, tousling my hair. I was supposed to be at work by 5:00. I figured half an hour would be good enough.

I sat at my vanity, pulling my hair into a messy bun at my crown. I slipped on a few thin headbands and sprayed my hair with apple scented body spray. I got up and walked over to my closet, pulling out a cropped black band tee and and bright pink camisole. I slipped them on and walked over to my dresser, pulling out a pair of cuffed boyfriend jeans -not actually from Shane- and slipping them on. I slid my feet into a pair of white flip-flops and grabbed my phone from my nightstand.

Once I was downstairs I grabbed my purse, grabbed my keys and slipped on a pair of aviator sunglasses, before stepping outside.

I hopped into my car, starting the engine and sighing. _My first day of work, _I thought to myself. _Don't blow it, Mitchie._ I put my car in reverse and backed out, heading to my possible future at _Intentionally Records._

In my head, all I could think of were the worst possible things I could do while at work. None of them were anywhere close to good, not even a smidge. I was so worried about screwing it all up, I almost ran a stop sign. Oh, how my boss's would have loved to read the headline of the following mornings paper:

_Girl Almost Dies in Stop Sign Accident, Sick to the Stomach with Nerves About Working at New Job._

How pathetic is that? I mean, seriously. I was freaking out about my frist day on the job and I wasn't even there yet, not even assigned to anything. It makes me wonder why I wasn't freaking out before I left for work that day, why I wasn't feeling sick. More importantly, why I wasn't dying of a heart attack on my bedroom floor.

Speaking of news. Remember how the paparazzi got photos of Shane and I at the park, kissing and hugging and doing who knows what? Well, the photos had finally come out in _L.A. Entertainment_ two days after it happend. I wasn't surprised, I _knew_ they were going to be published world-wide, I just didn't know how it would all happen. The title of our 'date' as Shane and I put it went a little something like this:

_Shane Gray's Make-Out Moment with Girlfriend at the Park._

Lovely title, isn't it? Ugh! I had just about spit milk all over my parents when I'd read it at the kitchen table that morning. And right after I almost covered my parents in milk, I called Shane, asking if he'd seen it.

"Yeah, I saw it. 'Make-Out Moment'? I can honestly say that the paparazzi have _nothing_ better to do than try to destroy the lives of the rich and famous."

"But what about me? I was in that too. People are gonna be coming after me now." I'd pouted. I had not intended on being chased by rabid paparazzi all the time.

"Hey, you're famous, Mitch. That's what you get when you're in this kind of industry." he told me. I sighed. "Hey, don't worry. I'm not letting you face this alone, I promise I'll be there if you need me." I smiled.

I guess I had been asking for it, I mean, with all the stuff Shane and I do in the public eye, it's bound to be posted on a blog or printed on a glossy magazine cover. I knew it was going to happen, but I guess deep down, I'd hoped it wouldn't and that we would be safe from it all.

I arrived at work ten grueling minutes later. I didn't realize until after I'd gotten out of my car that my knuckles were white from clutching the steering wheel the whole ride to the studio.

"Mitchie, you made it!" Otto greeted me, lightly patting my back, after I walked in. I chuckled. _Yeah, barely._ "Are you ready?" I took in a deep breath and nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said as I let my breath out. Now it was Otto's turn to chuckle.

"Come on." he said and lead me to the recording booth.

"Hey, Mitch, you made it!" Randy said as soon as he saw me walk in the room with Otto.

"That's what I said." Otto said and I smiled, waving at Randy.

"So, are we ready here?" Randy asked, looking at me. I nodded and he gave me a nod back.

I sang the song, my song. My song that help my win Final Jam at Camp Rock last summer, "Until You're Mine". I closed my eyes, picturing Shane standing right beside me as I sang it to him, watching his lips curve into a smile. Thinking that made me want him there with me, holding my hand as I gave my all to Randy and Otto as I had for Final Jam. I knew it wouldn't happen, but I could dream.

When I finished, I pulled the headphones off my head, sitting down on the stool behind me, and opened my eyes. I looked at Randy and Otto, awe struck looks on their faces.

"Uh, was that ok?" I asked. Randy pressed his microphone button and leaned into it.

"Mitchie, that was perfect." he said with a smile and I nodded, a smile on my face as well.

After recording I left, heading home to change my clothes. It was 7:00 AM once I arrived back home, pulling into the driveway and shutting off the engine. I climbed out, my purse on my shoulder and my phone in my hand. I could tell my parents were up, because the paper from the front porch was missing. The paper always came at six o'clock.

I walked inside and heard something happening in the kitchen. I walked over to inspect and found Mom making breakfast. She heard me and looked up from what she was doing, smiling at me.

"Goodmorning, Sweetie!" Mom said, all cheery. I gave her a goofy smile.

"Why are you so happy? It's 7 in the morning." I asked as I walked over and she shrugged.

"I don't know, I can't be happy?" she asked, smirking. I shrugged this time.

"I suppose." I said and readjusted the purse straps on my shoulder.

"Oh," Mom said after a moment. "Shane called while you were at work. He said he wants you to call him back as soon as possible." I tilted my head.

"Did he say why?" I asked. Mom shrugged and shook her head at the same time. I nodded slowly and walked out of the room.

"Aren't you going to have any breakfast?" Mom called after me.

"I'm not hungry right now!" I called back and jogged up the staircase, heading into my room. I closed the door and opened my keyboard. I hit speed dial 2 and pressed my phone to my ear, listening to it ring.

"Mitchie, hey." he said as soon as he answered.

"Hey, what's up? Mom said you called while I was at work, sounded important."

"Yeah, it is. Look, can you come over here so we can talk?" he sounded urgent. Why? What was happening?

"Yeah, sure." I said instead of asking a whole bunch of questions. I wanted to know, but I knew Shane would tell me soon enough.

* * *

"Two weeks?" I collapsed on Shane's bed, feeling like all the air in the room had been pricked with a pin and now it was gone. This was not happening. I was not really there. I was dreaming, dreaming a horrible nightmare. Shane was not really going on tour.

I looked up at him and he slowly nodded. He sat down beside me, taking me in his arms. I buried my face in his chest, feeling the sting of tears in my throat. This was becoming too much of a reality. Shane couldn't leave me, he couldn't leave me now. I was about to end my senior year, to be free of all my teachers, all the tests and all the people who I never wanted to see again. I don't mean Sierra, because we'd always be friends, but everyone else in that freaking school. He couldn't leave me.

"Mitch, I'm so sorry, I... I wish I could just quit for... a year or two." I shook my head, sniffling into his chest. I pulled my face away, feeling the air cool my face as I moved. I looked up at him, seeing the tears in his eyes.

"Shane, you can't quit, you'll dissapoint your fans," I told him, wiping my cheeks.

"I don't care, they can wait. I can't be without you anymore." a tear slid down his cheek. He was hurting so much. My chin quivered and I put my hands to his face. He put his calloused hands on top of mine and I closed my eyes, letting another tear fall. I opened my eyes. I wiped Shane's cheeks.

"Shane, you have to go," I told him.

"No, I want to stay here, I don't want to go anywhere if you're not coming with me. I don't care if I dissapoint them."

"If you don't go, you'll dissapoint me." He was silent for a moment.

"Mitch-"

"Please, Shane, just go. I want you to go, please." I said through the tears running down my face. He nodded and I pulled him close, burying my face in his neck. He wrapped his arms around me and I started to sob.

He was really leaving me again.

**[Shane's POV]**

This was not fair. John was not supposed to say this. Our CD sales were amazing, our last tour was on fire. Why were we going back on tour if everything was perfect? There was something going on that no one was telling us. But what was it?

After Mitchie left I found Nate and Jason in the backyard, playing with Winston and watching him chase squrriels up trees. Why were they acting like everything was fine? They were both about to leave their girlfriends again. Three months was a long time without girlfriends to hug and kiss all the time.

"We have to do something," is the first thing I said once I stepped out into the backyard. Nate and Jason just looked at me, like I was going insane.

"Shane, what are you talking about?" Nate asked, looking at me through squinted eyes. The sun was really intense.

"I'm talking about Mitchie, Caitlyn and Marissa." They both gave me a confused look. I sighed. "You guys realize we're going back on tour and we're not going to be able to see them for three months?" Nate and Jason looked at each other, Nate biting his lip.

"Three months away from Marissa? No way, I _cannot_ do that." Jason said, getting all worked up. Nate sighed and looked back at me.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked and I smiled.

"I've got the perfect idea."

Alright, so my perfect idea: Get Mitchie, Caitlyn and Marissa to come on tour with us. Yes, it was going to be difficult, but I figured John wouldn't mind a little more awesomeness. My plan was to make Mitchie our opening act, considering she just got signed a record deal and nobody really knew her yet, make Caitlyn our Co-Producer or a backup dancer since she was really good at both and get Marissa a job as our personal stylist.

Nate was a little worried the plan wouldn't work, while Jason thought it was the greatest plan ever, considering he'd get to spend more time with Marissa. I knew it was a good plan, I just wasn't sure if John would agree to it all.

I got Nate and Jason into our little recording studio. I dialed John Fields number on the main line and listened as it rang.

"Hello? John Fields speaking."

"John, it's Jason, Shane and Nate." I said. "You're on speaker."

"Hey, what's up?" John asked.

"Listen, about the tour," I'd started, but it interrupted me.

"Don't tell me you guys are having second thoughts."

"No," Nate said. "that's not it at all. We've actually got a suggestion for the tour."

"Oh, really? Hit me." I cleared my throat. This was it.

"You know how you're having a little trouble finding an opening act? Well, I think I've got a solution-"

"Shane, we've already found someone." we were all silent for a few seconds.

"What do you mean?" Nate finally asked. "Who is it?" I stood up from my chair and walked over to the other side of the room. This was not happening. I couldn't do this again. I was going to die if I couldn't see her for three months. This was _not_ happening.

"Her names MacKenzie O'Donnel. She's fifteen, and she's new." I didn't want to hear who he got, I wanted him to take Mitchie as our opening act.

"John, look, we love the idea of having younger talent for our opening act," Nate said. "but Shane had the perfect opening act in mind."

"Shane," I turned around, facing the phone and the guys. "Who you got?"

"Her name is Mitchie Torres," I said. "She's also my girlfriend." I heard John sigh. "She's really talented, John, she's a little shy, but once she gets up on stage, she's a whole new person."

"Shane, I've got a problem with that. You said this Mitchie girl is your girlfriend. I can't have you two making out all the time on tour. And besides, you'd get a lot more publicity if you were single."

"I don't want to be single, John. Mitchie is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm not getting rid of her." My voice was rising. I needed to calm down.

"John, Shane is right." Jason spoke up. "Mitchie is amazing. She's way talented and she's been a blessing for all of us."

"I think you should at least hear her." Nate jumped in.

"Yeah." Jason said.

"You guys realize the tour starts in two weeks?"

"We know." all three of us said.

"When can I hear her?"

Nate played Mitchie's live demo, the one of her singing, "Until You're Mine". John imidiately fell inlove with her. But since Mitchie didn't have a demo with more than one song, she was going to have to get at least six more songs to come on tour as our opening act. I told him no problem.

We also told him about Caitlyn and Marissa. John said he could always use a Co-Producer, but wanted to see Caitlyn in action first. We also mentioned that Caitlyn was an amazing dancer. He said he'd think about it. And about Marissa: John wanted to see if she was up to it. So it was almost settled. Mitchie was coming and possibly Caitlyn and Marissa.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Reveiw and let me know! Thanks ;)**


	29. The Gift of a Friend

**Okay, do I have some drama for you. I know some of you are going to be like, "WTF?", but hey, I write dramas. Anyway, here's chapter 29 -WHOO! I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, but I'm guessing maybe two or three. So, enjoy this chapter and I'm working on the next one.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Camp Rock or any of the following characters in this story (except for Marissa). I wish I did, but I don't. :(**

* * *

**[Mitchie's POV]**

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed into my phone. "Oh my gosh! Oh my GOSH!" Shane chuckled. If you're wondering why I was screaming and, if I remember correctly, dancing, it was because Shane had called and told me that I was coming on tour with him. Now, how could that _not_ make you want to scream and dance.

"Happy much?" Shane asked, teasing in his voice. I sighed and fell back on my bed.

"You have no idea." he chuckled again. "This is like, better than my birthday party was, no offense."

"That hurt... but none taken."

"Sorry." I apologized.

"So, John said you're gonna need to have at least six more whole songs, music included." I bit my lip.

"Six? Wow, uh... I could probably get six, I mean, I've got some other songs too that I'd finished." I ran my teeth across my bottom lip and sat up. I sighed.

"Babe, don't worry, I know you can do it." I smiled. An encouraging word from the most encouraging boyfriend.

"Thanks,"

"Hey, want me to come over to help? We can work on some songs together."

"Thanks Shane, but I really think I need to work on these by myself." I could practically feel him frowning. "But what about we go see a movie tonight, just the two of us?" I bit my lip, but I knew he'd say yes.

"Of course," the smile was back. "What movie should we see?"

"Any romantic comedy." I said and Shane chuckled.

"Cool. I'll call you later and let you know, mmk?"

"Ok. Love you,"

"Love you too." he said and I hung up. I fell back on my bed and sighed. I just could not believe what was happening. I was going on tour with ConnectThree... as an opening act! This was beyond incredible. This was better than anything I had ever experienced before... well, other than my summer at Camp Rock, but you get the picture.

My main point, this was going to be my biggest, best and most definitely awesome, summer ever!

After hanging up with Shane I went to work on a new song. I knew I had a few songs, them being "Until You're Mine", "Who Will I Be", "Work of Art" and "The Middle". That meant I had to write two more, maybe four more if not all of them got picked.

It was 11:00 AM by the time I finished writing out the first verse and chorus of my new song. I wrote down the last couple words for the chorus and started strumming my guitar, singing the lyrics.

_"__Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself,  
Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone.  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help,  
But it's harder to walk on your own.  
You'll change inside,  
When you realize..._

_The world comes to life_  
_And everything's bright,_  
_From beginning to end,_  
_When you have a friend_  
_By your side._  
_That helps you to find,_  
_The beauty you are,_  
_When you open your heart_  
_And believe in_  
_The gift of a friend_  
_The gift of a friend."_

It sounded awesome so far, but I still needed to finish it and then get a track made. It seemed like a lot of work, but Shane believed in me. And that made me believe in me.

* * *

I called Randy and Otto around 11:30 AM, just to let them know that Shane's manager wanted me on the ConnectThree tour. Randy and Otto thought that was the best news they'd heard since I told them I'd work for them. I had to agree. ConnectThree was a multi-million dllar band, they wooed all the girls, had hundreds of jealous guy fans and even had quite a few adult fans at their shows. I couldn't imagine what their meet and greet's were like.

Randy and Otto also told me -after I told them how I'd need to get cracking on some new songs- that I could use the studio to work on most of my new songs. They said it would be a lot easier to lay down the tracks in a professional studio, rather than the crappy programs on my laptop.

After hanging up with my bosses I changed out of my clothes from this morning. I'd realized about ten minutes after finishing the first half of my song that I'd forgotten all about changing my clothes after getting home from work. I knew why. It was because Shane had called and distracted me and I went over to his house, then I left, cried in my room for a while, then Shane called me again and told me I was going on tour with him, then I wrote the first part of the song and then I called Randy and Otto to tell them the news. I hadn't realized how many distractions one person could have.

I changed into light-wash denim shorts, an army green v-neck tee and white all-star chucks. I walked over to my vanity, pulling the bobby-pins and hair ties from my hair and letting it fall over my shoulders. I tousled it a few times and walked out of my room, heading downstairs, to the living room. I sat down on the couch facing the TV and turned it on, flipping to _E! News. _

"...Looks like love isn't the only thing sparking for Shane Gray and current girlfriend, Mitchie Torres," Giuliana Rancic spoke. _Current girlfriend? _What the heck was that supposed to mean? "Apparently, Ms. Torres has been signed with one of L.A.'s top record companies, _Intentionally Records_. Is a first album in the works?" _Possibly, but you wont be the first to find out._ "Ms. Torres is being very secretive, but the paparazzi are always on the look-out." I chuckled, rolling my eyes. Yeah, like they'd ever find out my secrets.

"Speaking of paparazzi looking out for things," the camera went to Ryan Seacrest as he spoke. "Mitchie Torres was spotted with an engagement ring on her hand. Sorry ladies, but it appears that Shane Gray is officially off the market." _Yeah, sorry ladies, but he's all mine._ I smirked and sat cross legged on the couch.

I was actually having fun with this. Shane and I were known as the new couple of Hollywood, recently engaged, and now everyone knew he was all mine. I knew his fans would probably hate me for it, but hey, we're inlove and you can't stop love.

"Well, ladies," Giuliana spoke again. "just becase Shane's no longer single, doesn't mean the sea is empty." I laughed. It was for both Shane and I. "Tune back in tomorrow to see who else is sporting the band and who's expecting. I'm Giuliana with _E! News._" I turned off the TV, smiling. This was awesome. No, this was better than awesome, this was... incredible!

Caitlyn and Marissa thought so too. They both called one minute after the show was over. I had them on speaker.

"This is awesome!" Caitlyn said.

"I know! Mitchie, you and Shane are so cute together." Marissa said.

"Definitely." Caitlyn agreed.

"You guys don't think it's weird that I'm so happy about this? I mean, Shane and I are engaged. You don't think it's wrong for me to want everyone of his fans to hate me because they can't have him?" Now that I'd said it, it did sound wrong. Was I being mean? I didn't want to be mean. But I also didn't want every one of his fans waiting for us to breakup and never date again, leaving _him_ wide-open for dating.

"Mitch, let me put it this way," Caitlyn started. "You love Shane, right?"

"Of course. Do you even have to ask?"

"Right, I probably shouldn't have." I rolled my eyes. "But you love him and he loves you, so if he's taken by you, basically, all of his fans will stop swarming him as much." This is where my smile faded. Did Caitlyn say he'd stop being swarmed by fans all the time?

"Wait, I don't want Shane to lose all his fans. I mean, one of the main reasons they love him is because he's hot."

"Yeah, but his fans also love him because he's an amazing singer. Who just likes a guy because he's... you're right, but still." Marissa said, I rolled my eyes.

"Look, could we please find a different topic to discuss? I don't want you guys ruining my mood for the rest of the day." I layed out on the couch, stretching. I closed my eyes and tried to think of something else.

"Fine." Marissa sighed.

"Oh, Mitch, guess what?" Caitlyn said, all excited.

"What?" I asked, tapping my feet against the couch arm.

"I bought that ConnectThree shirt the other day." I opened my eyes.

"You did not," I said, a smile coming to my face.

"I did so."

"What are you two talking about?" Marissa asked, confussion in her voice.

"About a month ago, Mitchie and I were out shopping and we ran across this pun-tastic ConnectThree shirt."

"Pun-tastic?" I said.

"_Anyway,_ I tried to convice Mitchie to get it, but she refused. So a couple of days ago, I saw it and decided I'd buy it, since I'd wanted it since I saw it. Luckily it was my size."

"Cait, the biggest size they had was a girls' 14/16 and I _know_ that's not your size." I told her.

"Caitlyn, I have to agree with Mitchie. I'm pretty sure you're not_ that _small." Marissa jumped in.

"Alright, so it's a little tight, big deal. I'm still gonna wear it on my wedding day." I giggled and closed my eyes again. I could actually see that -Caitlyn on her wedding day, up there on the stage, saying her vows, wearing the ConnectThree shirt over her wedding dress. So totally Caitlyn.

Ten minutes later, we said goodbye to each other and hung up. I put the phone back on the receiver and headed back up to my room. I figured I'd taken enough of a break from writing my new song. But mostly, I was just kind of stalling.

_"Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared,  
There through the highs and the lows.  
Someone to count on, someone who cares,  
Beside you wherever you go.  
You'll change inside,  
When you realize..."_

That is what I had come up with after my somewhat needed break. It only took me an hour, which meant it was 1:20 PM when I finished the second verse. I had to admit; that new song was just pouring out of me. I had to wonder if I would actually be able to pull off two songs in one afternoon.

* * *

Turns out, I couldn't. I had only just finished the first song before Shane called around 2:00 and said there was a good romantic comedy starting at 4:00. He wouldn't tell me what it was, even though I had asked at least five times. I figured it wasn't worth my breath arguing with him about what movie we were seeing. He said he would pick me up around 3:45. Hey, we were just like anyother couple out there, but we knew when to draw the line, no matter the situation.

My song was entitled, "Gift of a Friend". It was based around my friendships with Shane, Jason, Nate, Caitlyn, Marissa and Sierra. How they're all so loyal to me, so caring and always by my side. They believe in me when no one else can. They see through me and saw the beauty within. If I could call any group of people close friends, it would be them, no doubt.

I closed my song book, after giving the song it's official title, and walked out of my room, heading downstairs and out the door. I grabbed my phone on the way out, shoving it into my front pocket. I decided a walk in my quite, peaceful community was needed.

I passed by houses, houses of neighbors, neighbors' neighbors and strangers who had recently moved here. Most people were outside their homes, sitting on lawn chairs, porch swings and hammocks. Hardly anyone was inside. This wasn't strange to me, because in my community, most people enjoyed the outside, how the sun darkened their tans or gave them red skin just for a while. I smiled as I passed an older couple, probably in their sixties. They waved, smiling at me like they do to all the neighborhood kids. Well, to them, that's what I was, anyway.

After I passed another couple of houses, I started passing the newer houses, also known as the newbies. Theses houses consisted of the new residents and those with more money, at least more than what my parents had. They had fancy cars, fancy lawns -even fancy dogs! They made my house look like a dump.

I passed a house that I'd much rather have skipped and I wish I had. There were five senior guys outside on the cement slab infront of the house, playing basketball with...ehem... no shirts on. Now, I had to admit, they did look pretty hot with their tan skin and buldging muscles, but I was already taken so no thank you.

Okay, so since I was walking by and because I am a girl, they noticed me. Do you see my predicament here? So they all decided to smile, wave and call on me.

"Hey Babe, where ya going?" the tallest one said as he walked over, the basketball under his arm and his pack following at arms length. Definitely the rich guys. And where did he get off calling me babe? I had the need to roll my eyes, so I looked away for a moment and rolled my eyes. I rolled them good. I looked back at them, seeing that they were now right in front of me. "Hey, can you not talk?" tall guy asked.

"I can talk," I said and instantly regreted say it. I should have not said anything and gone with the deaf routine like Sierra did sometimes when jerks tried to hit on her at the mall. He smiled.

"You live around here?" he asked. Alright, I had one of two choices: I could either tell him I live just down a few houses, or tell him I lived in the town next to the next town. I suppose you know which path I took.

"I live in a couple towns over, I'm just here... visiting a friend." he nodded.

"I'm Eric and this is Collin," he pointed to the guy with red hair and blue eyes. "Danny," he pointed to the skinniest guy. "Marcus," the guy with blonde hair and green eyes. "and Jeremy." the guy with the lip ring. I nodded, forcing a smile. "And your name might be...?"

"Danielle," I lied. Hey, I didn't want them bothering me all the time. I was just trying to protect myself. Eric smiled.

"Cool. Hey, me and the guys are gonna go surfing after a while," he said and then suddenly looked me up and down. "You wanna come?" This guy was checking me out. He was _seriously _checking me out. My eyes widend and I bit my lip. This guy was a total player.

"Sorry, I can't." I told him straight out. Hey, I wasn't lying. I really couldn't go. And even if I was free, I still wouldn't go.

"Come on, it's just surfing." he said and looked me over... again! Wow, this guy was a piece of work. _That's it. No more miss nice girl._

"I'm busy." I said and started to walk away.

"Hey," he said, grabbing my arm, spinning me around to face him. There was an angry look in his eyes, but just as soon as it came, it was gone and back to a smile. "come on," he said, loosening his grip. "we don't bite." _Yeah right, I bet you say that to all the girls you _try_ to invite to go surfing._ I scoffed.

"Leave me alone," I pulled from his grasp and started to run away, but he caught me once again. "Hey!" I yelled, trying to free myself from his strong hands. Now he was hurting me. He pulled me close and put his lips to my ear.

"No one says no to me." he whispered, his voice now harsh and evil. I flinched. This was not happening. I had to get away, I-I had to get away! Oh how I wished I was wearing heels then. I could have crushed his big toe and made my escape. I decided to kick his shin. He imidiately let go, wincing in pain. I made a run for it, running as fast as I could. I looked back, seeing a storm of wild bulls now following me, one somewhat limping.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" I said and tried to run faster. My legs were aching, my chest on fire. _I should have worked out more._ I thought to myself. I finally spotted my house. I looked behind once again, seeing them gaining. I ran onto the grass and up to the porch. I turned the knob and opened the door, stepping in as they ran onto the grass. I closed the door and locked it. A second later they were all on my porch, pounding the door. I leaned against the door, sliding down and trying to catch my breath. So much for my nice, peaceful walk.

"Who's at the door?" my Dad asked as he walked over, checking out the scene.

"Oh my gosh, Dad, please don't open the door." I told him, my voice fast paced. He gave me a worried look.

"Mitchie, what's wrong?" he asked, walking over, kneeling down beside me. I couldn't help it. I started crying.

"I was just walking, just taking a nice walk and these guys come over and start talking me into going surfing with them. I told them no, but he grabbed me and he wouldn't let me go!" I said and Dad looked at my arms, his eyes going wide.

"Wait right here." Dad put his hand on my cheek and stood up. I moved out of the way and Dad ran outside. "Hey! Hey!" I heard Dad, his voice muffled. I put my face in my hands and cried some more.

"Mitchie?" I looked up and saw Mom standing by the kitchen, looking at me with eyes full of concern. My chin quivered and Mom ran over. "What happend?" she asked as she knelt down beside me. "Oh my goodness, what happend to your arms?" she asked, putting her hands where Eric had grabbed me. I just cried and Mom helped me up. Dad came running back in, his face full of rage. "Steve, what happend?" Mom asked Dad.

"Some boys' were harrasing Mitchie." Mom's eyes widend even more and her one hand found her mouth. Dad looked at me. "Mitchie, you need to tell me those boys' names." I opened my mouth, but nothing was coming out.

"Steve, just let her breathe for a minute. She can tell you later." Dad sighed and nodded. He walked over and they both wrapped me in a hug. I had never felt so relieved to be locked up in my own home.

* * *

"Mitchie," Shane whispered. He ran over as I stood up and wrapped his arms around me. I cried into his leather jacket. My parents had called him and told him what happend. He was here five minutes after they hung up. Apparently, someone was speeding.

He brushed his lips against my ear, the same ear Eric whispered those horrible words into. I closed my eyes even tighter, letting another tear fall. Shane pulled away, looking at me, his hands on my, now, brusies. I winced and Shane moved his hands to my elbows, looking at my arms. "Crap, Mitchie." I pressed my teeth into my bottom lip, as Shane ran his finger tips across the pounding brusies left by Eric. "Who did this? I am going to kill him." Shane whispered, the same rage in his eyes that I'd seen in my Dad's eyes minutes ago. My chin quivered and Shane put his hands to my face, wiping away the tear stains.

"His name is Eric." I whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear. "Eric." I repeated and Shane nodded, taking his hands off my face.

"Mr. Torres, did you see where they went?"

"Yeah, they ran about five houses down, on the left." Dad said and Shane nodded again.

"I'll be right back." Shane said and kissed me before running over to the front door.

"I'll come with." My Dad said and followed Shane out the door. I wiped my face and sat down on the couch, bringing my knees to my chest. Mom walked over and sat down beside me, holding me in her loving arms. It's funny how a good day can go so wrong in a matter of minutes.

Shane and Dad came back after about ten minutes. It was now 2:45. Shane sat down on the couch beside me and Mom stood up.

"I'll go make some tea." she said and walked into the kitchen, Dad followed. I sighed and Shane wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back.

"I guess you're probably not in the mood for a movie, huh?" I smiled weakly. I knew he was trying to make a joke, to lighten things up, but I just wasn't in the mood. "Mitchie, I am so sorry. I wish I'd been there with you."

"I wish you had too." I really wish he had. Maybe they wouldn't have bothered me, maybe they would have left me alone. But maybe they wouldn't have. Maybe they would have attacked Shane and carried me away to wherever it was they were going to hurt me or do things to me. I'm not even going to say anymore. I just can't. "Shane," I spoke up, my voice still a whisper. He looked at me, looking directly into my eyes. "Can we go see that movie?" he smiled.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Does anyone now HATE this Eric guy? I know I do. Thank goodness Shane is going to kill this guy the next time he sees him. Just kidding. Shane's against killing people. He's a Christian and it's against his religion so, sorry. Anyway, what was your favorite part? I'm not sure I have one, it was all good to me.**

**REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	30. It All Comes Down to This

**At last... chapter 30. This is, sadly, the last chapter. I know, I've enjoyed writing this story so much, and you've all left such amazing comments, that I feel like a real big jerk for ending this. But please don't be mad at me because there might be a sequel, maybe, I'm not quite sure right now. But as of right now, I just want to work on my other story "Sonny with a Chance of Jonas" because I really need to finish it; I've been putting it off for too long.**

**So, enjoy this final chapter and thank you for reading, really. Everyone one of you has been so amazing and I've never had so many wonderful readers! So thank you and I hope you can tell me what you thought of this chapter and the whole story in itself. :)**

* * *

**[Shane's POV]**

The next morning, after Mitchie's confrontation with Eric and his idiot friends, I scheduled a meeting for Marissa and Caitlyn with John Fields at 2:00 PM. I also decided to invite Mitchie along, just to get her away from those jerks, especially that Eric guy.

Man, I hated him. I didn't even see the guy and yet he was the one I was punching in my mind. I kept imagining ways to get back at him, to do something to him for what he did to Mitchie. He really hurt her and I knew it was my turn to hurt him. I had all the reason to, he left bruises on Mitchie's arms. _Bruises._ Mitchie's sensetive, but it takes a lot to really leave a mark. I mean, not that I ever have, but Sierra told me. She said, "Mitchie could fall off a skateboard and be back on her feet within two seconds." She was a tough cookie.

Caitlyn and Marissa were so shocked when I told them what I'd told John, they were both silent for at least three minutes. I'd never known Caitlyn to be quiet for so long, considering she's got an opinion for just about anything. And Marissa, well, she's usually quiet, but when she's excited about something, _everybody_ knows.

It was 8:00 AM by the time I got in the shower. I stepped out ten minutes later. I got dressed -black skinny jeans, a forrest green v-neck and black converse- and dried my hair.

I got downstairs, walking into the kitchen and seeing both of my parents sitting at the table, eating _FiberOne_ cereal.

"Good morning," I said and they looked up at me.

"Morning," they said in unison and I walked over to the cabinet by the fridge, pulling out a box of _Lucky Charms._ It was my favorite cereal, even though it was a kids cereal. I guess I just never grew out of it.

"Sleep okay?" My Mom asked as I poured the cereal into a bowl.

"Yeah, I slept great." I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the milk, putting some over my cereal.

"That's good." she replied.

"Shane," Dad spoke up as I put the milk away. "John called earlier and informed us that you're trying to get Mitchie, Caitlyn and Marissa spots on the tour?" The look on his face was all I needed to know that he wasn't very impressed with my plan.

"Uh... yeah..." I said slowly. I wasn't sure what to say or how to respond without him blowing up on me. My plan was a good plan, it wasn't stupid. It was probably the smartest plan I'd ever had. Dad pulled off his reading glasses and really looked at me. I knew it was coming. The lecture.

"I have to admit, it's a really good idea." he said. I was about to yell at him, but stopped when I realized what he said. _What is going on? Why did he just comment my good idea? Why is he acting so calm about this?_ Why was he being so calm? Did he take some happy pills before I woke up that morning? It was almost kind of scary that he was being so nice about the situation. I had to ask.

"So, you're not mad?" Dad sighed again and layed his paper on the table.

"No," he said, I let out my breath. "I'm dissapointed." my smile was gone and replaced with confusion. "You should have disscused this with your Mother and I before you made any decision of your own."

"Dad, I'm sorry, but we're leaving in less than two weeks," I grabbed my bowl of cereal and walked over to the table as I continued. "I needed a way to get Mitchie a spot on the tour. I cannot go another summer without seeing her," I sat down. "I honestly think I'll die." Mom sighed.

"Shane, I know Mitchie means to world to you," she put a hand on my shoulder. "But you have to let her live her own life, do her own things."

"Mom, Mitchie _wants_ to come on tour with me, she loves music and she wants to spend time with me. I'm letting her do her own things."

"Calm down, I was just saying." I sighed, nodding. I needed to calm down. Why was I being so defensive? Mitchie said she wanted to come, so, it wasn't like everything was going down hill.

"You're right, I'm sorry, Mom, it's just-" I sighed again "-I just don't want to be without her." she smiled, nodding as she rubbed my arm.

"It's okay." I smiled. "Now, eat before your cereal gets all soggy." I chuckled and nodded, eating my cereal.

It was 9:00 AM by the time I finished my cereal and cleaned up my bowl. I was supposed to meet Nate and Jason to get my hair cut before the tour, since it was pretty long. Mitchie said she didn't care how my hair looked. As long as she could run her fingers through it, anything was okay with her.

I said goodbye to my parents and walked out the front door with my phone and car keys. I hopped into my mustang and drove the ten miles to my usual salon. Yes, the guys of ConnectThree went to a salon. Doesn't everyone now? It's not like we were the only celebrites going to salons instead of barbershops. In fact, Brad Pitt has been seen coming out of the very same salon my brothers and I go to.

I arrived, pulling into a parking spot near Jason's Explorer and getting out as I slipped on my aviators. The flashes came as soon as I covered my eyes. The paparazzi knew I always got my hair cut a couple weeks before we started touring. They knew I'd be at that salon before the tour. I silently reminded myself to get my hair cut at least a month before our next tour.

"Shane!" Camilla, my hairdresser, spoke as I walked in, leaving the hound of paparazzi outside. I took off my sunglasses and hung them from my shirt, smiling at her.

"Hey Camilla," she walked over and wrapped me in her thick arms. Camilla was not a covergirl for skinny people weekly, she was just curvy. And she loved her curves as did almost every other guy that walked in here. Or maybe it was just her personality. Either way, she was loved. Come to think of it, Camilla is probably the reason they have any guy customers at all.

Camilla pulled away and looked me over, saying, "You've grown so much... and you need a hair cut badly." I laughed and she smiled. "Come with me." she said and I followed her to an open chair in the back of the salon. I sat down and she put a cape around my neck. "Alright, so what can I do?" she asked, raking her fingers through my hair like she did everytime.

"I just need you to take about an inch off all over, just keep the layers." she nodded and smiled at my reflection in the mirror. She grabbed a spray bottle and dampend my hair.

I spotted Jason and Nate in chairs behind me once Camilla spun my chair around so I couldn't see my reflection. I waved at them and they returned it.

As Camilla cut my hair, she asked how things were going with Mitchie. I told her everything was amazing and that Mitchie was working on her first album. Camilla told me she'd watched the video of Mitchie singing at Final Jam and loved her. She said, "Mitchie looked so alive, like the stage was her home." I had to agree. Mitchie's home definitely seemed to be on a stage, singing her heart out.

I also talked with Jason and Nate about reminding their girlfriends to meet us at John's house at 2:00 PM. They told me they'd get on it. They pulled out their phones and texted away. I smiled and shook my head.

"Hey, hold still!" Camilla held my head with her hands. "I almost cut your ear off." my eyes widend and I apologized as she went back to cutting. I definitely did _not_ want to lose an ear. And losing one while getting your hair cut is probably the worst possible way.

After cutting my hair, Camilla washed it and then blew it dry. I payed her (plus tip), thanked her with a big hug and slipped my aviators back on. I told Jason and Nate I'd see them later and I walked back out to my car, the paparazzi still flashing away as they asked multipule questions about the tour. I let out a long breath and waved at them, giving them all the smile they wanted. I hopped back into my car and thanked the car company for tinted windows. I started it and pulled out of the parking lot, heading back to my house.

It was around 11:00 AM when I arrived back at home. Mom and Dad's SUV was gone so I pulled all the way up the driveway. I shut the engine off and stepped out, pulling my aviators back off and tossing them on the dash. I closed the car door and walked up the cobblestone walkway. I unlocked the front door and headed inside.

I changed my shirt, knowing it was probably covered in hair, and headed back downstairs, grabbing an apple from the basket on the counter in the kitchen. I noticed a note on the counter. I picked it up and read it aloud.

"Shane, went out to brunch with the Cyrus clan. See you later. -Mom and Dad." I smiled. My parents were having brunch with Miley Cyrus and her parents. They were good family friends. Nate and Miley used to hang out a lot when they were younger, they're still good friends, but Miley is always too busy with her own life. I honestly have to wonder if she just doesn't like us anymore.

I tossed the piece of stationary in the trash and took a bite of my apple. Suddenly, I heard the front door open. Nate and Jason walked into the kitchen. I nodded at them.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Jason asked, walking over to the fruit basket and grabbing a banana. "There SUV is gone."

"Mom and Dad are out having brunch with the Cyrus's." I said and Nate looked at me, shocked. "What?" I asked, taking another bite of my apple.

"Mom and Dad are having brunch with Miley?" he asked. I nodded.

"And her parents." I added.

"Wow. We haven't seen Miley in forever." Jason said.

"Yeah, I know," I said after swallowing. "She's 17, isn't she?" Nate nodded and got that faraway look in his eyes. What was he thinking about. "Nate?" I said. Nothing. "Nate!" I repeated and he shook out of his dreaming.

"Dude, what's up with you? Were you thinking about Miley?" Jason asked and took a bite of his banana.

"Well, yeah. I haven't seen Miley since we were what... fourteen?" I really had to think. Had it really been that long? It sure didn't seem like that long. "We were really good friends. I miss her." I sighed and walked over to Nate.

"If you miss her so much, why don't you try calling her up and hanging out with her?" He looked up at me and nodded.

"Yeah... maybe I will. Thanks, Bro." I smiled.

"Anytime."

Jason and I watched TV until it was around 1:00 PM. I told him I'd meet him and Nate at John's house after picking up Mitchie. I grabbed my keys and phone while running to the door. I jogged outside and hopped into my car. I started it up and drove down to Mitchie's house.

I was hoping. I was hoping this would all work out, that Mitchie, Caitlyn and Marissa would all come on tour with us and make this the best tour of our lives. I knew they guys wanted this just as badly as I did, they had to. This meeting was going to determine whether or not our girlfriends were going to be by our sides for the rest of the summer.

I pulled up to the curb and shut off the engine. I hopped out and walked up to her front door. I knocked and waited for an answer.

"I'll get it!" I head Mitchie yell. She opened the door and smiled up at me. "Hey Shane," she got on her toes and kissed me.

"Hey Babe," I said once we parted. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a cropped concert tee over a red tank and pink converse. "Are you ready?" I asked.

"One sec," she put up one finger and walked over to the sidetable. "Mom, Dad, I'm going out, I'll be back later!" she yelled and walked back over to me, her purse on her shoulder and her phone in her hand. "Let's go." I smiled and took her other hand in mine. We walked back to my car and I opened her door for her. "Thanks," she said and hopped in. I closed her door and ran around to the other side, hopping in myself. I started the engine and drove toward John Fields's house.

Mitchie and I talked about the tour and all the fun stuff we would do if she was officially coming. I told her about sharing bunks and watching movies until we fell asleep. It would be like having sleepovers at each others house, only, they would be on tour buses.

"And my parents won't be on the same bus." I wiggled my eye brows and Mitchie laughed.

"You are _bad_." she said, teasing. I smiled and grabbed her hand. "Do you really think all three of us girls are gonna end up coming with you guys? I mean, I know you told me what John said, but I honestly don't think I'll get picked."

"Mitchie," I groaned.

"I know, I know. I'm being too hard on myself." she said, mocking me. I sighed.

"Babe, you always take yourself for granted. Why can't you see what everyone else does?" I asked and she looked at me.

"I don't know. I don't feel like I'm all that great, I mean, yeah, we sound amazing together, but when it's just me..." she trailed off, looking down at her lap.

"Well, I think you're crazy." she lightly giggled, looking back at me. "You are incredible. You make me jealous." she squeezed my hand. "I don't know how many times I'm going to have to tell you this, but when you finally believe me, you'll make me even more jealous." she giggled again. I loved her giggle.

"Now_ I _think _you're_ crazy." I laughed and she leaned over, kissing my cheek.

We pulled into John's humongus driveway ten minutes later. Nate, Jason and Marissa were already there, talking to John. I shut off my engine and we stepped out just as Caitlyn pulled in behind us. I waved at her and she smiled.

"Shane," John said and I turned, looking at him as he walked over.

"John," I smiled as I shook his hand. "This is my girlfriend, Mitchie Torres," I put my hand on the small of her back and she smiled at John.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Mitchie said as she shook his hand. He smiled.

"I can say the same." This was wonderful. John loved Mitchie already. I was so happy, I couldn't stop smiling.

"John," Nate spoke up as he walked over. John turned to Nate. "This is my girlfriend, Caitlyn Gellar." Nate said, gesturing toward Caitln as she walked up. John shook hands with Caitlyn and they shared a few words.

"Well, let's not stand out here all day." John spoke to everyone. "Come on inside and we can get started." We all smiled and followed John inside his house.

Now, I'd been inside John's house before, but none of the girls ever had, so this was big for them.

"Oh my gosh, this place is amazing." Mitchie whispered as she stared in awe. She held my bicep in her hands, her mouth open in shock. I smiled and we continued to follow John.

"Alright, I've got a studio in the back. Mitchie, Caitlyn," both girls looked at him. "the boys told me that this is your department." they nodded with smiles. "And Marissa," she looked at him. "I'd like you meet the woman who makes your favorite stars stand out from the crowd. Gwen?" John said and a tall, thin woman walked out of the living room, holding a binder. She had salt and pepper hair that was braided to one side and ended at her elbow. "Ah. Gwen, I'd like you to meet Marissa Cooperdale. Marissa, this is Gwen-"

"Gwen Livingston!" Marissa cut him off. They shook hands as Marissa went on. "I love your work. You really brought Justin Timberlake's sexy back." We all burst out laughing and Marissa looked around, wondering why we were all laughing. Gwen giggled.

"Thank you," Gwen said and looked Marissa over. "And I can see you're on the same path to bringing 'sexy back' one of these days." Marissa blushed and gave her a quiet thank you.

"Gwen, why don't you get Marissa to work on a simple task." Gwen nodded.

"Come with me, Marissa." she said and walked off, Marissa following. She waved at us and dissapeared into the next room.

"Why don't the rest of you come with me?" John said and we nodded, continuing to follow him. He brought us into the studio, which Mitchie and Caitlyn practically gushed over. I definitely had to say, it was a lot bigger than our studio. In fact, it was probably twice as big as ours. Way to show off, John. "Caitlyn, why don't you give me a some sound," he said and Caitlyn nodded, walking over to the sound system and messing around with a few knobs. She hit another button and the music started playing. John nodded with delight. "Very good." Caitlyn smiled like a little kid.

"John," Nate spoke up and he turned to him. "Caitlyn is also a really awesome dancer." we all nodded with smiles. John nodded and walked over to the sound system, picking out a track. It started playing.

"Show me what you got." John said and Caitlyn got into position, listening to the beat. She started to dance and all of us watched in amazment. Caitlyn was blowing us all away. Now I knew where Mitchie got her awesome moves from. After about thirty seconds, John motioned for her to stop. She did and he cut the track. "Why do I even bother looking for people when ConnectThree has all the talent in the palms of their hands?" We all laughed and then John called on Mitchie. "Let me hear you sing, Mitchie." Mitchie looked at me.

"Blow him away, Babe." I smiled and she smiled back, nodding.

_"I can make the ran stop if I wanna, just by my attitude..." _Mitchie sang the lyrics to her song, "Work of Art". She sounded amazing and you could not have edited her voice to sound that amazing. It was all natural talent. She definitely had _it._ Mitchie sang to the end of the first chorus and John smiled.

"Mitchie, where have you been hiding?" he said and Mitchie smiled. "Awesome work."

"Thank you." she smiled, blushing and I hugged her.

"Awesome work." I whispered into her hair.

"Now, Mitchie, you can play an instrument, right?" John asked. Mitchie nodded.

"I can play the guitar and the piano." John nodded.

"Come. Let's go check on Marissa progress." we all followed John again.

John led us to one of the guest rooms. Marissa and Gwen were inside it, looking at clothes. John knocked on the door frame and they turned around, smiling at us. "Is Ms. Cooperdale ready to wow us?" John asked her. Marissa nodded and motioned someone from the bathroom. Three guy models walked out, wearing clothes that closely resembled stuff ConnectThree would wear. John looked them over, then turned back to Marissa. "Awesome, Marissa. Just awesome." she smiled.

"Thank you."

"Alright, anyone else hungry?" we all nodded, saying stuff like "Yeah", "I am" and "Duh!". John led us to the dining room, the table already set with dishes, silverware and glasses. "Grab a seat." John said and everyone sat down. John was at the head of the table and then it was (in order) Mitchie, Caitlyn and Marissa on one side and Me, Nate and Jason on the other.

The food was brought in seconds later by a waiter and a waitress. They set our food infront of us. It was Chicken and vegetable pasta with lemon butter sauce and a small salad on the side. Then the waiter and waitress left and brought back sparkling champange, non alcholic, of course. Hey, even though I was old enough to drink, I knew better. Just because I was 21 didn't mean I was going to start something I'd never done before, just because I was old enough to do it.

John talked to us about the tour. He told us where we'd do our first show, what songs we'd be singing, unless we decided to switch some of the songs. And he also mentioned that since our fan base had grown over the last month, we would probably be playing sold-out shows. That got us pretty excited. But he never did bring up anything about opening acts. I figured he was still deciding.

After lunch, John told us we could all hang out in the game room until he was finished with some tasks. The guys and I showed the girls to the game room and we all started messing around. Nate and Jason were playing a game of table hockey against their girl friends while Mitchie and I were playing _Pure_, a video game that involves driving around on ATV's. We were doing a race at one of the stadiums and Mitchie was in front of me at the moment. She was doing pretty good, but I knew I could beat her. I finally got my chance as I got to a jump and sailed over Mitchie's ATV and driver, which by the way was a girl and mine was a guy. Mitchie gasped and gunned her ATV, trying to catch up to me. But it was too late. I passed the finish line and the game declared me the winner.

I stood up from the game chair, my arms raised in the air as I shouted, "Yeah! Whoo! I AM AWESOME!" Mitchie jumped up and tackled me, knocking me to the ground. We laughed, knowing they were all watching us.

"Get a room!" They all shouted and we laughed some more.

"Hey!" we heard and turned to see John standing in the doorway. Mitchie climbed off of me and helped me up. "What's going on?" John asked, seeing how Mitchie and I were just laying.

"I beat Mitchie on _Pure_ so she tackled me to the ground!" I told on her and she slapped my arm.

"You are such a tattle-tail!" I yelped and held my arm. "Oh, Shane, I'm so sorry!" She rubbed my arm and bit her lip.

"Uh..." John trailed off, not sure of how to take our little... reaction. I took in a breath and rubbed my arm a few more times.

"Sorry John, we were just goofing around too much." I said and he nodded.

"I'm so glad you guys don't act like that on tour all the time." John crossed his arms over his chest and nodded toward the others. "Who's winning?" he asked.

"Us!" Caitlyn and Marissa said in unison, then giggled. I chuckled and looked back at John. He nodded and looked back at Mitchie and I.

"If you'll all follow me, I've got some news."

We all sat in the living room, John on one couch and us on the other, facing him. He rested his elbows on his knees, looking at us, like he was looking at us for the first time. I had to wonder what his news was, what he was about to tell us. I knew it had something to do with the tour, but John's news could be bad or good, and knowing John, he'd tell you flat out. I was afraid the news was going to be bad, even though John had said that he loved Mitchie and wanted her. I just wasn't sure at that moment.

I grabbed Mitchie's hand and intertwined her fingers with mine. She looked over and smiled at me, but I could tell she was just as scared as I was. This was the moment that would determine our touring futures.

"Shane, Nate, Jason," John started. "You guys have been my most popular boy group for three years now," we smiled at him. "and I would hate to lose you guys to someone else." he smiled back. "I hope you boys' continue to work for me and continue to make amazing music for your fans." we nodded.

"Thanks, John." I said and he nodded.

"Mitchie, Caitlyn, Marissa," John turned to the girls and I suddenly felt Mitchie's hand tense.

**[Mitchie's POV]**

This was it, this was our moment. This was the conversation that would determine whether we had spots on the tour or not. I was freaking out, like, almost sweating freaking out. I tensed as soon as John turned to us girls' and said our names. It was like being called on by your least favorite teacher, asking you to answer a question that nobody else could possibly know. I took in a deep breath and listened as John continued. "You girls have talent, really, you do." we smiled.

Complimenting us, that wasn't always a good start... especially when said like that. "Caitlyn, you are on your way to becoming the next biggest producer, or dancer out there." she smiled. "Marissa, you've got serious style and any fresh designer would be honored to work with you." Marissa smiled, nodding her thanks to John. "And Mitchie," now it was all on me, only me. "Shane was right when he told me you had talent, you didn't dissapoint me when you sang before." I smiled and looked at Shane, seeing him smiling back at me. I turned back to John. "But when it comes to entertaining and being called 'the next big thing', my boys' only get the best." us girls nodded, understanding.

Of course John wanted the best for ConnectThree, I mean, they were one of the most popular boy groups when this conversation was happening, and they still are. I have no reason to doubt he would want any less for them on tour. They were like the children John never had, but would probably have wanted if he had actually wanted any children. "So, because I only want the best for ConnectThree, my decision is this," he paused, leaving us all waiting for whatever his decision was. _Don't leave me waiting, John. Tell me now!_ He took a breath and said, "Welcome to the tour, girls." he smiled. At first I thought I hadn't heard him right.

"W-what?" I asked, letting out the breath I had forgot I was holding in. _What did you just say?_ I thought. John smiled again.

"You heard me." Caitlyn and Marissa gasped and my mouth hung open in shock. A huge smile spread across the boy's faces and I felt like screaming. I was about to when Shane covered my mouth with his other hand. I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself and Shane, pulled his hand away from my mouth, wrapping me in a warm hug. "Congratulations to you all and I can't wait to work with you on the tour." we all shook hands with John and left, leaving him to continue on with his day.

As soon as we stepped outside, all of us girls let out screams of joy, amazement and excitement. The boys laughed at our giddiness and wrapped us in hugs.

"Alright, who says we should go out and celebrate?" Nate asked once we parted and everyone jumped in with a simple, "Me!".

"Jase," Shane said as we walked over to his mustang. "why don't you pick a resturant and lead they way." Jason nodded.

"Will do." Jason said and we all hopped into our veichles. Jason and Marissa pulled out first, then Nate, Caitlyn, and Shane and I.

We ended up going to _Coldstone Creamery _to celebrate our victories. We all split an oreo ice cream cake and talked about the things we would be doing on tour. I hadn't realized how much work went into touring, but I was up to the challenge, especially since Shane and everyone else would be there to help me through it and vise versa.

But this was it. We were finally all going to be together, on tour with ConnectThree and living the life of the rich and famous. This was going to change our lives, change the way we look at life and ourselves. We don't know where it's going to take us, but we will all be there together, through the ups and the downs, hand in hand because, in two weeks things will be drastically changed. I can only imagine where this life is going to take us.

* * *

**Alright, here's your time to review and let me know what you're thinking. I hope you can also read some of my other stories because they need some readers lol. Oh, also, don't be afraid to suggest story ideas to me. I might not be able to work on them right now, but I will be able to get around to them eventually. Oh, and you'll get credit, of course!**


End file.
